¿jugamos a no enamorarnos?
by ladydiyleamichele
Summary: Quinn es una modelo de tan solo 18 años y también es una estudiante. Siendo estudiante y teniendo un trabajo su vida es lo suficientemente ocupada como para preocuparse de tener una relación ando sus padres le dicen que es tiempo de tener una novia y ella se ve en la necesidad de decirles que tiene una chica en su corazón...
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis

Quinn es una modelo de tan solo 18 años y también es una estudiante. Siendo estudiante y teniendo un trabajo su vida es lo suficientemente ocupada como para preocuparse de tener una relación sentimental. Pero cuando sus padres le dicen que es tiempo de tener una novia y ella se ve en la necesidad de decirles que tiene una chica en su corazón deberá de conseguir una que cumpla con las características que les dijo a sus padres.

Sencilla.

Amable.

Normal.

Y ella conoce a la chica perfecta para . Ella es la chica más común que puede haber en su colegio y también la más "antisocial" que pudo conocer.

Pero Rachel no aceptara a no ser que Quinn le ofrezca algo a cambio.

Lo que sea que ella le pida.

Pero cuando todo inicie ¿Será sólo un juego?


	2. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**capitulo 1**

—**¿Quieres ser mi novia?** —preguntó Quinn tan rápidamente que Rachel creyó que las palabras habían sido distorsionadas por el sonido del silbato del campo de futbol.  
¿Por qué Quinn, la chica más popular del instituto, le preguntaría eso a ella?  
Seguramente había escuchado mal, no había de otra. Sí, Rachel era una chica bonita pero ella era simplemente una chica más del montón en el instituto. Mientras Quinn con su cabellera Rubia brillante y sonrisa deslumbrante era no solo la chica más popular y guapa del instituto si no también a sus 18 años ya era una modelo profesional de ropa Femenina y ella… bueno Rachel solo era ella y punto, nada especial, no era muy inteligente, tampoco muy amistosa o sociable, solo era una chica promedio y ya.  
¿Entonces porque aquella pregunta había salido de la perfecta boca de Quinn?

—**¿Qué?** —preguntó Rachel incrédula.  
Una fresca ventisca de marzo los rodeó a ambos y el sonido constante del silbato en el campo de futbol los alcanzaba a ellos a pesar de estar en los bebederos que se encontraban alejados del campo.

—**¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?** —dijo Quinn detenidamente ya que no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo una vez más, no solo por ser vergonzosa si no porque no quería que nadie más escuchara eso.

—**¿Por qué?** —preguntó Rachel sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Ella sabía que debía haber algo detrás por lo que ella estaba haciendo eso.

—**¿Qué inteligente?** —dijo Quinn de pronto dejando salir una sonrisa sínica.  
Rachel se cruzó de brazos mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica. Si bien ella no era de las mejores alumnas al menos era una buena alumna y no iba a ser tan ingenua como para creer que la grandiosa Quinn le pediría algo como eso a una chica como ella.

—**Obviamente** —dijo ladeando su cabeza un poco, como la de un pájaro observando algo interesante.

—**Te necesito** —dijo claramente Quinn y la observó seguramente esperando que hubiera una reacción en ella un poco más escandalosa pero ella siguió con esa pequeña sonrisilla sarcástica en su rostro.

—**Continua** —dijo ella cortésmente y un atisbo de interés sonó en su voz.

—**Eres prácticamente una chica antisocial** —dijo Quinn sin ninguna delicadeza lo cual en realidad tampoco le importaba a Rachel ya que ella sabía que no estaba mintiendo—**así que como no tienes amigas** —dos en realidad ella tenía dos amigas solo que iban en diferentes clases— **pensé que si tu y yo salimos nadie te preguntaría nada —la chica lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa como si fuera un plan brillante.**

—**Lo veía venir** —Rachel se apoyó sobre una pierna y suspiró profundo tratando de analizar las ganancias que ese trato le brindaba a ella—**Hay cientos de chicas con las que puedes salir y ten por seguro que no dirían ni una sola palabra si se lo pidieras.**

—**Lo sé** —dijo obvio como si ninguna chica pudiese resistirse a ella— **pero tú eres más fácil.**  
La chica levanto ambas cejas y cuando Quinn logró entender sus palabras se vio obligado a rectificar más no se disculpó del todo.

—**Lo que quiero decir es que es más sencillo salir contigo a pedirle a cualquier otra chica ¿entiendes?** —Rachel asintió orgullosa—**Solo mírate casi te estoy rogando y tu solo pides y pides explicaciones y no me das la respuesta que necesito escuchar.**

—**Debe ser difícil para ti insistir tanto ¿verdad?** —dijo Rachel divertida.

—**¿Quieres ser mi novia sí o no?** —nuevamente preguntó Quinn ahora ya cansada. Cuando había pensado su plan no consideró que Rachel fuera tan… difícil pero ella tenía bien en claro que ella no aceptaba cosas a no ser algo le conviniera, que pudiese sacar un provecho de eso.

—**No lo sé** —dijo pensativa colocando su mano izquierda en su cintura y su índice derecho en su barbilla como si esa pregunta fuese de mucho analizar

—**Es que no comprendo que ganaría yo con esto.**  
Quinn rodó los ojos, ella sabía que ella saldría con esa frase.

—**Saldrás conmigo. Es lo mejor que te puedes ganar** —dijo obvio como si realmente eso pudiera ser lo mejor del mundo.

—**No lo creo** —Quinn decidió que no tenía porque perder su tiempo y dispuesta a irse se dio media vuelta pero obviamente fue detenida por el firme agarre de Quinn en su brazo.

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres?** —dijo rendida.

—**¿Qué puedes darme?** —preguntó ella contenta de que Quinn la detuviera.

—**No lo sé, dime qué quieres y lo conseguiré para ti** —dijo Quinn sin suavizar su agarre lo que empezó a provocar un leve ardor en el brazo de Rachel a lo que ella hizo una mueca.

—**Primero deja mi brazo libre** —Quinn vio el brazo de ella y lo soltó con delicadeza pero como siempre sin pedir disculpas—**Y bien, ahorita no tengo nada que quiera pero si en el proceso de este… "trabajo" hay algo que quiera, tendrás que dármelo.**

Quinn observó nuevamente a Rachel y no comprendió como una chica de su apariencia podía ser de esa manera. Rachel tenía esa apariencia de niña bien portada. Su cabello era de un castaño común y lacio, le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros y la mayoría del tiempo lo llevaba suelto, su piel era morena, sus ojos eran sencillamente marrones y su cuerpo… había mejores cuerpos que el de ella, era delgada y tenía curvas en donde las necesitaba excepto en la parte superior, seguramente era copa "A".

Quinn aclaró su mente y asintió mientras por dentro mordía su lengua para no maldecir entre dientes. Rachel podía sacar de quicio a alguien rápidamente, seguramente esa era la causa de que casi no tuviera amigas.

—**Lo que quieras, pero a cambio debes hacer un increíble trabajo como mi novia** —la chica rodó los ojos dejando salir un enorme suspiro de irritación.

—**Yo siempre trabajo en serio** —se dio media vuelta dejando a la muchacha de pie tras de ella y empezó a caminar pero nuevamente el brazo de Quinn la detuvo—**¿Qué?** —preguntó girando su cabeza hacia la modelo.

—E**mpiezas desde ahora, en este preciso momento ya eres mi novia y al finalizar las clases hablaremos en privado más sobre este "trabajo"** —la seriedad en el rostro de Quinn era tanta que la chica tuvo que volverse completamente hacia ella.

La verdad los motivos por los que tuviera que pretender ser su novia no le importaban realmente pero ya que era un trabajo debía aceptar y fue por eso que asintió, desinteresadamente.

Para finalizar las clases en el colegio todos sabían que Quinn y Rachel estaban en una relación romántica ¡era el tema de conversación de momento!Había rumores que decían que Rachel había engatusado a la modelo para que salieran y otros rumores decían que Quinn llevaba mucho tiempo interesado en Rachel ya que ocasionalmente se le había visto observándola, lo cual era cierto ya que durante ese par de semanas en que decidió que ella era buena para pretender ser su novia no había apartado la mirada de ella, pero no la veía románticamente, eso era más que claro.

Al terminar la última clase de Rachel todos en su salón la observaban cuidadosamente, unas eran miradas amistosas y otras eran miradas de envidia y odio. Cuando salió del salón vio a su "novia" esperándola fuera lo cual le sorprendió ya que no creyó que ella fuera a ser tan seria al respecto.

—**Hola, linda** —le habló acercándose a ella con una de esas sonrisas que dibujaba en su rostro para las fotografías en que modelaba.  
Si la chica no conociera a Quinn probablemente sería una más de las chicas que se encontraban ahí en el pasillo observándolas, pero ese era el problema, ella lo conocía desde la secundaria y sabía como de chocante podía llegar a ser así que su pose de novia perfecta no le afectaba para nada.

Ella le asintió tiernamente, algo que se veía ajeno a su rostro, y ella tomó la mochila que anteriormente había colgado del hombro de la castaña. Con un brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo y ambas escucharon como un "clic" al estar tan cerca, era como si sus cuerpos encajaran perfectamente. Ignorando aquello ambas se pusieron en marcha por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal del edificio en donde un grupo de chicas, todas ellas admiradoras de la modelo, les obstruyeron el paso.

—¿**Cómo puede ser posible que salgas con "ella"?** —señalaron a Rachel casi con repulsión las 6 chicas del grupo, la que parecía ser la líder y estaba rodeaba de las chicas restantes dio un paso hacia el frente y jaloneó bruscamente a la castaña separándola de los brazos de Quinn—**Solo mírala** —jaloneó el cabello de Rachel.

—**En primer lugar no tienes permitido tocarla así** —habló molesta, molesta en realidad—e**n segundo lugar no tienes ni permiso de pensar en ella. ¿Preguntas que porque la elegí?, la respuesta es sencilla. A ella no le importa mi fama así como le importas tú** —y nuevamente atrajo a Rachel a sus brazos de una forma protectora que la chica no se imaginó que existiera en Quinn—**Te agradezco por ser mi seguidora pero si te metes con mi chica entonces no quiero saber nada de tu club de fans** —y dicho eso ambas se abrieron paso entre el grupo de chicas con la boca abierta al ver como su amor platónico se llevaba a la chica más común del mundo sujetada fuertemente a ella.

—**¿No fue un poco duro eso?** —susurró Rachel mientras seguía con paso acelerado a la chica.

—**Me tomo todo esto en serio… por cierto** —observaron a su alrededor en donde los chicos se reunían solo para verlos pasar—**sería bueno demostrarlo hora que hay más público.**

—**¿Demostrar qué?** —preguntó pero en cuestión de segundos comprendió a lo que se refería—.** Entiendo** —dijo regresando su mirada hacia la modelo

—. **Pero tú hazlo, se supone que tú estás más enamorada de mí.**

Quinn rodó los ojos y sin darle tiempo de otra cosa la detuvo en medio del camino y aprisionó sus labios con los de ella. Los labios de Rachel se pusieron tensos bajo los de la chica y después de unos segundos siguieron un tímido beso. Quinn no había besado de esa manera desde… nunca, por lo regular las chicas y chicos se morían por besarla y devoraban su boca pero en cambio con ella era diferente, era lento, delicado, suave, cariñoso y cálido. Sus ojos, que se habían cerrado con fuerza, se habían suavizado y el brazo con el que rodeaba la cintura de Rachel se había afirmado aun más. La reacción de ella era más suave, más inocente y cuando la razón golpeó a Rachel entendió que le había robado su primer beso.


	3. ¿no te dejan tener novio o novia?

**capitulo 2**

—**Gracias** —dijo Rachel amablemente al joven mesero que le acababa de entregar su plato de lasaña. Ella observó al joven hasta que desapareció detrás del mostrador y nuevamente salió acercándose con una botella de algún tipo de vino caro— **¿No crees que eso es demasiado?** —susurró y dirigió su mirada a Quinn.

La chica la observó con sus cejas levantadas, para ella eso era una comida normal. ¿Qué era lo que supuestamente parecía demasiado?

—**¿No te gusta ese vino?** —preguntó Quinn después de observar la mesa del restaurante de clase en donde se encontraban, todo parecía perfecto y aseado a excepción del plato de lasaña vegetariana que había pedido Rachel que no se podía comparar a la fina selección de mariscos que había elegido la modelo.

—**Ni siquiera tengo edad para beber** —dijo la chica seriamente y en el rostro de ella apareció una mueca. Rachel sabía que ambos vivían en mundos diferentes pero nunca se imaginó que la diferencia fuera tan extrema.

—**¿Qué edad tienes?** —preguntó ella de pronto curioso.

—**17, en un par de meses cumpliré los 18.**

El joven mesero llegó a su mesa y sirvió en ambas copas el vino tinto que salió de la botella de vidrio de color verdoso.  
Rachel tragó mientras el líquido era vertido en su copa, jamás había probado el vino y temía hacer alguna mueca extraña frente a todo el mundo en el restaurante.

—**Estás conmigo así que tu edad no importa** —dijo Quinn atrayendo a mirada de la chica que se había quedado observando el vino en su copa como si de sangre se tratara— **Pero en fin** —suspiró la muchacha y con una señal de su mano le ordenó al joven mesero que se retirara— **Necesito que entiendas el propósito de esta petición.**

rachel alejó la copa hacia un costado y clavó sus ojos en la modelo apuesta que estaba sentada frente a ella, la observó sin emitir ni un solo sonido y Quinn comprendió que ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar.

Quinn de pronto estaba nerviosa y era lógico que lo estuviera, jamás había tenido que confesar algo tan "vergonzoso" y mucho menos a una chica tan despreocupada como la castaña que tenía en frente, sin embargo debía hacerlo, si no, el haberse humillado pidiéndole que accediera a salir con ella y el besarla en frente de todo el colegio no valdría la pena, así que respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire, apretó sus manos debajo de la mesa en puños, dejó salir el aire y conectó la mirada con rachel.

—**Mis padres quieren conocer a mi novia** —soltó rápidamente y rogó porque ella no le preguntara nada más. Aguardó el tiempo suficiente para ver la reacción de la castaña que en su rostro solo reflejaba la sorpresa y confusión y sin embargo siguió en silencio esperando a que Quinn le siguiera hablando para aclararle todo— **Bien… mis padres piensan que para mi edad y ****mi carrera que ahorita se encuentra en la cima —**se permitió alardear, como si ella no supiera sobre su carrera— **debería de tener una novia lo cual ellos piensan que tengo…**

—**¿Eres gay o bisexual?** —preguntó interrumpiéndola y ella le lanzó una mirada que matan— **Perdona solo quería aclararlo** —sonrió casi sínicamente—. **Continua.**

—**P****rimero quiero aclararte que yo no me enamoro del sexo de la persona sino de sus sentimientos y si me gustan mas las mujeres que los hombres -** despues de contestarle a la pregunta a Rachel prosigo - **El punto es que mis padres creen que tengo una novia en el colegio. Les conté que se parecía a ti…**

—**Woow, espera** —le volvió a interrumpir— **¿Cómo que parecida a mí?**

—**Sí** —dijo Quinn algo fastidiada— **Ya sabes, una chica completamente normal y común justo como tú** —la señaló moviendo su mano de arriba y abajo— **El problema es que una novia no está dentro de mi plan de vida en estos momentos y ya que sería un problema pedirle a cualquier chica el colegio y dado tu historial en la escuela de chica invisible** —ella rodó los ojos— **pensé que serias perfecta para mi plan… y también** —dejó volando esa última palabra.  
Rachel esperó a que se decidiera a terminar pero no lo hizo por lo que se vio obligada a preguntarle.

—**También ¿Qué?**

—**Me enteré de que eres o eras actriz así que supongo que tus dotes como actriz me ayudarían bastante** —finalizó.

—**Solo estoy en el taller de teatro, no soy realmente una actriz pero si soy una maestra del engaño** —presumió—** lo que no entiendo es cómo tus padres te creyeron una historia de que una tipa como tú** —la señaló imitando la acción anterior de ella al señalarla— **saldría con una chica normal de colegio.**

—**Soy una modelo y un ejemplo a seguir, debo de ser una chica normal también. Salir con una modelo no me haría exactamente una chica normal ¿entiendes?** —le preguntó y ella solo se encogió de hombros— **Eso es lo que soy.**

—**Es decir que tus padres piensan que yo soy tu caso de caridad** —dijo elevando ambas cejas.

—**No. Mis padres piensan que eres lo que más amo en la vida** —dijo entre dientes.

—**Decir la verdad también funciona ¿sabes?**

—**¿Me ayudarás?** —preguntó al borde de la desesperación algo que había escondido perfectamente según Rachel.

—**Dije que sí, yo nunca rompo mis promesas** —además que la muy maldito le había robado su primer beso y no es como si eso significara mucho para ella pero casi la dejaba sin respiración— **¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?**

Quinn suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, desvió su mirada hacia un lado en donde se encontraba una gran ventana y vio a un par de chicas que se encontraban fuera del restaurante con cámaras digitales y fotografiándolas.  
¡Mierda! Estaban fotografiándola y a Rachel con ella.

—**Debemos salir de aquí** —dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme de cherioos — **Ven** —le extendió la mano y ella rápidamente se puso de pie sin entender lo que pasaba— **aun no deben vernos juntos** —dijo colocándole la chaqueta sobre su cabeza y rodeándola con un brazo— **Disculpe** —gritó a los meseros que se encontraban detrás del mostrador y 4 de ellos se acercaron apresuradamente a ellas— **En donde está su puerta trasera, necesitamos salir de aquí.**

Sin decir nada los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron a ellas y las condujeron para que entraran por la cocina, a Rachel le resultaba un poco difícil caminar cuando su vista estaba siendo obstruida por ese pedazo de tela Roja lo único agradable era que tenía un agradable olor a perfume femenino que le recordó a su madre. Hablando de sus padres, ni siquiera les había avisado que llegaría más tarde a su casa.

El auto se detuvo frente a una casa digna de millonarios, tal vez Quinn no era millonaria pero definitivamente era de la alta sociedad.

Cuando apenas iban de camino a casa Quinn había estado con sus ojos fijos en la pequeña computadora portátil entrando a internet y borrando el par de fotos en donde habían salido las dos en el restaurante, al parecer era algo como una genio de la computadora ya que había entrado a la blog de el par de chicas y borrado las dos fotos.  
Ambas salieron del auto y ahora sí tuvieron el cuidado de cubrir el rostro de Rachel antes de salir. Caminaron en silencio y rápidamente entraron a la casa de los padres de Quinn.

—**Lucy** —dijo una voz femenina de edad avanzada mientras cerraba la puerta— **¿Te encuentra bien querida?**

Quinn descubrió la cabeza de Rachel y esta parpadeo varias veces antes de sacudir su cabeza y empezar a alizar su cabello que seguramente había quedado desordenado gracias a la chaqueta de la rubia.

—**Todo está bien** —le habló a la mujer que portaba un uniforme de sirvienta, el típico negro con delantal blanco—** Ella es mi… mi novia** —pasó una mano por la espalda de Rachel ayudándola a dar un paso hacia adelante y que ambas quedaran a la misma distancia.

—**Mucho gusto** —dijo la castaña amablemente a la mujer frente a ella— **Soy Rachel.**

—**Un placer señorita.**

**—Necesitamos hablar e iremos a la terraza —**le avisó a la mujer y con su mano en el hombro de Rachel empezó a caminar.  
Después de unos minutos de quietud continuaron con su plática pendiente.

—**Bien** —habló ella atrayendo la atención de Quinn— ** No me dijiste que es lo que debo de hacer. Y creo que deberías de hacerlo antes de cubrirme con tu chaqueta del colegio y arrastrarme a la casa de tus padres.**  
La chica respiró y asintió.

—**Primeramente está es mi casa, la de mis padres está una calle más abajo y segundo "arrastrarte" a mi casa era necesario o ahorita ya estarías en las portadas de revistas y tu impopularidad habría cambiado drásticamente** —Se acomodó recta en la silla y apoyó un codo sobre la mesa redonda de cristal, quiso estirar sus pies pero si lo hacía chocarían con los de Rachel y se podría mal interpretar y después… como fuera, primero necesitaban aclarar muchos puntos antes de presentársela a sus padres la próxima semana— **Como sea eso ya pasó. Ahora lo que debemos de hacer es hacerte pasar desapercibida durante esta semana. No hay problema que sepan de lo "nuestro" en el colegio pero debemos de tratar que ningún fotógrafo te fotografíe.**

—**Eso es un problema. Yo viajo en el auto bus escolar para poder llegar al colegio y si alguien logró ver esas fotografías me reconocerán de inmediato** —la voz de Rachel sonaba cansada y también lo estaba.

—**Por eso cada mañana iré a tu casa a recogerte…**

—**¡Detente! No puedes hacer eso** —dejó caer ambas palmas de sus manos de golpe sobre la mesa de cristal y sintió como estas hormiguearon debido al impacto— **Mis padres no se pueden enterar sobre esto.**

—**¿No te dejan tener novio o novia?** —se vio obligado a preguntar.

—**No es eso, pero tendría que dar explicaciones de que esto no es en serio y habría reglas para llegar a mi casa a ciertas horas, prácticamente me controlarían** —suspiró—** como lo sabrás esta no es la primera vez que hago un favor de este tamaño así que mis padres tiene experiencias como ir a la delegación a pagar la fianza de su hija de en ese entonces 14 años.**

—**¿Habías fingido ser novia de alguien anteriormente?** —si eso era así todo sería más fácil para los dos.

—**En realidad fingí ser hermana de un chico que estaba involucrado con personas extrañas, pero el punto es que mis padres no se pueden enterar de esto. Tendrás que buscar otro medio** —sugirió.

—**No, no lo hay, hablaré con tus padres sobre esto. Sé que podré convencerlos** —dijo Quinn muy confiada de sí misma y es que solo hacía falta ver su rostro para que los adultos supieran que ella era una chica de confianza.

—**Bien, suerte con eso** —Rachel se cruzó de brazos consciente de que sería una tarea difícil para la muchacha pero, ¿Qué importaba si ella no iba a dar explicaciones a sus padres?, entonces que ella lo intentara— **Dejando eso de lado, continúa con el tema.**

—**Correcto. Mis padres están fuera y llegarán hasta la próxima semana y durante estos días te enseñaré a comportarte un poco más…** —no sabía cómo decir aquella palabras sin que se escucharan mal— **elegante** —dijo por fin.

—**Ya, entiendo que mi forma de caminar no suele ser muy correcta pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer mal?**

—**Bien, aparte de tu manera de caminar mejoraremos tu postura al estar sentada, te haremos un ligero cambio de imagen** —el rostro de la muchacha dejó ver que estaba en contra de ese cambio en ella y antes de que abriera la boca Quinn la interrumpió— **no será mucho, después de todo eres una chica normal de la que me he "enamorado", solo será un tratamiento en tu cabello. También te enseñaré baile de salón que en las fiestas de mi familia siempre se debe bailar.**

—**¿Por qué debo aprender a bailar?**

—**Porque te presentaré en la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres** —la aclaró y continuó hablando— **También tendrás que beber vino durante el brindis **

—Rachel hizo una mueca de desagrado recordando el vino que habían servido en su copa en el restaurante y que no había querido probar— **Te enseñaré a beber sin que te provoque mareos o efectos secundarios. Y por último mejoraremos un poco de tu vocabulario, por suerte no eres una chica vulgar así que solo serán unas pequeñas palabras que tendremos que cambiar en ti.**

—**Pero lo bueno es que te enamoraste de una chica normal** —dijo Rachel rodando los ojos— **Entonces ¿Cuántas personas saben de tu mentira?**

—**Solo mi familia pero después de la próxima semana probablemente los medios de comunicación que estén presentes en la fiesta.**

Que cientos o miles de personas supieran sobre una mentira podría salirse de control y además si su relación era una mentira sería muy problemático terminar después. ¿Cuánto duraría su mentira?

—**¿Cuánto tiempo fingiremos ser novias?** —preguntó casi en un susurro.

Quinn había temido que ella preguntara sobre eso. Dos meses era demasiado y sobre todo si tenía que soportar con las cámaras que ambas las estarían rodeando pero tarde o temprano se debía aclarar ese tema así que mientras más pronto mejor.

—**Aproximadamente dos meses** —le contestó.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos analizando cuanto se podrían significar dos meses en la vida de una adolescente. Eso era mucho tiempo. Ambas lo sabían.

—**¿Y cómo se supone que terminaremos?** —preguntó finalmente Rachel rompiendo el silencio entre ambas.

—**En dos meses y medio me marcharé a Europa para un trabajo de modelaje y esa es la oportunidad perfecta para que podamos dar a esta relación fin y será fácil explicarlo a las cámaras. Después de eso ya no te tendrás que esconderte de las cámaras. Por lo regular cuando una modelo termina con la chica o chico los medios pierden el interés en la chica, sobre todo si es una persona común, y siguen la pista del modelo.**

—**Tienes todo perfectamente planeado ¿verdad?**

Quinn asintió orgulloso de poder planear una mentira tan grande pero también casi rezando de que todo resultara de acuerdo al plan.  
Después de pasar hablando durante horas de lo que sería su relación de noviazgo llegó la hora de que Rachel se tuviera que marchar. Desde luego Quinn la llevó a su casa pero ambas decidieron que decirle a sus padres sobre su pequeño gran juego debía esperar un par de días más.  
Por ahora había que concentrarse en ellas dos.


	4. ¿pequeña familia?

**capitulo 3**

Quinn se levantó con el pie izquierdo a la siguiente mañana. La noche anterior había cambiado su alarma para poder levantarse más temprano y estar lista para pasar por Rachel a su casa y tener una charla con sus padres pero eso no pudo ser ya que su alarma no sonó. Entró a ducharse pero el shampoo le entró en los ojos irritándoselos y dejándoselos mortalmente rojos. Cuando bajó a desayunar completamente cambiada con el uniforme de porrista se le derramaron unas gotas de café sobre su traje por lo cual tuvo que volver a subir y cambiarse, por suerte siempre tenía un repuesto limpio en caso de ese tipo de accidentes.

Cuando ya había subido al auto y revisó su mochila tipo maletín y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el reporte de Ciencias Sociales que debía entregar ese día por lo que tuvo que regresar a su habitación y buscarlo. Por fin ya iba en camino hacia la casa de Rachel y deseaba que la plática con los padres de la muchacha fuera mejor de lo que había sido su mañana de 45 minutos.  
Su chofer estacionó frente a la casa pequeña de dos plantas en donde vivía su "novia" y después de un largo suspiro salió del auto para encaminarse a la puerta de la casa. Agradeció que ese lugar no estuviera lleno de cámaras fotográficas, si bien era solo una modelo las cámaras amaban seguirla como si se tratara de una estrella pop o algo parecido.

Llegó a la puerta y buscó el botón del comunicador pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, en su lugar a un lado de la puerta encontró un pequeño botón blanco sin cámara de video ni micrófono para hablar, confundida se aclaró la garganta y apretó el botón dejando escuchar un extraño sonido de campanillas en el interior de la casa, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al escuchar un grito proveniente de la casa. ¿Qué no podían usar el comunicador para avisarle que abrirían la puerta? Además ¿Cómo sabían que era ella quien había presionado el botón blanco?  
La puerta se abrió solo un poco dejando ver una parte del interior de la casa y luego el rostro de una niña se dejó ver de atrás de la puerta.

—**¿Diga?** —habló la pequeña mujercita que tenía un gran parecido a Rachel, era casi como una copia de ella solo que con un par de años menos.  
Quinn abrió la boca para preguntar por Rachel pero algo se lo impidió, un golpe, un golpe en su canilla que la obligó a tragarse una maldición.

—**No, Frank** —dijo la muchacha tomando en sus brazos a un pequeño de aproximadamente 4 años que tenía un avioncito de plástico en sus manos y señalaba al carrito que anteriormente había impactado en la canilla de Quinn— **Lo siento** —se disculpó la chica mientras se inclinaba para tomar el carrito— **Perdone, ¿A quien busca?**

Quinn sacudió su cabeza y aclaró su garganta.

—**¿Vive aquí Rachel Berry?** —preguntó dudando completamente de que la chica que iba a pretender a ser su novia viviera realmente en esa casa—. **Sabes, creo que me he…**

—**No, está bien, ella vive aquí** —abrió la puerta aun más— **pasa** —cambió al niño de un brazo a otro y se movió de la puerta para dejarla entrar— **Está en nuestra habitación, ahora le llamó.**

Quinn asintió y dio un par de pasos para estar en el interior de la casa, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

—**¡Hermana!** —gritó la muchacha hacia las escaleras que estaban justamente enfrente de Quinn— **¡Una muchacha guapa te busca!** —el pequeño se removió en los brazos de la chica y esta lo dejó en el suelo— **Vendrá en unos minutos.**

La chica desapareció rápidamente mientras seguía al pequeño hacia una habitación que quedaba del lado izquierdo de Quinn, lo que lograba distinguir era un pequeño televisor, un sillón aparentemente largo y juguetes esparcidos por todos lados.

—**¿Una muchacha?** —preguntó en coro un par de voces masculina que salió del lado derecho de Quinn.

La modelo volteó y vio a dos hombres caminando hacia ella, un hombre mayor que seguramente pasaba de los 40 años y a un joven que seguramente estaba entre los 20 años, ambos caminaban hacia ella imponentes y con ceños fruncidos.

Quinn creyó que aun estaba dormida y estaba teniendo una pesadilla en donde una familia muy grande vivía en una casa tan pequeña y todos parecían ser una especie de gemelos sólo que de diferentes edades. Eran exageradamente parecidos, cabello castaño, tez morena y ojos marrones.

—**¿Se te perdió algo?** —la mirada de la confundida modelo fue hacia su derecha para ver que el joven que estaba al lado del hombre mayor le hablaba esperando una respuesta impaciente.

—**¿Quién es?** —preguntó otro niño de voz un poco gruesa para la edad que aparentaba, Quinn supuso que le estaba cambiando la voz. Este salió de su lado izquierdo.

—**Yo…** —empezó a hablar pero un grito chillón proveniente de su lado derecho captó su atención.  
Una pequeña de aparentemente 10 años se cubría la boca emocionada y lanzándole miradas eufóricas.

—**¡Eres Quinn Fabray!** —exclamó la pequeña dando saltitos sin cruzar la línea imaginaria que ella había trazado a un par de metros de ella.

—**¿Quién?** —preguntó otra voz masculina. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántos eran en esa casa?

—**Es Quinn, la modelo** —dijo la pequeña apuntándolo y ladeando su cabeza para ver a al chico que había aparecido a un lado de ella y que el sí que era idéntico a la chica que lo había recibido en la puerta.

Quinn ya estaba mareada, nunca había visto a tantas personas juntas en un espacio tan comprimido y sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire. No había tenido ataques de asma desde los 7 años pero en ese momento no dudaba en que le fuera a dar uno.

—**¡Voy!** —gritó una voz que en seguida reconoció y la hizo suspirar aliviada. Unos pasos a toda prisa se escucharon por el piso superior de madera y en un dos por tres apareció Rachel bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando Rachel levantó su mirada y vio a Quinn al final de la escalera pisó mal el siguiente escalón y se desequilibró.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se había movido hacia adelante y sus brazos se habían extendido hacia Rachel hasta que la tenía en sus brazos evitando el duro golpe que se hubiera dado contra el suelo.

Todo se congeló a su alrededor, cada uno de los hombres y mujeres presentes en el lugar se quedaron en suspenso mientras Quinn y Rachel estaban envueltas en un rápido y torpe abrazo.

—**¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hay ruido?** —preguntó una voz más saliendo de la cocina.  
Todos, absolutamente todos, lanzaron suspiros.

—**¿Quién es ella?** —preguntó la mujer observando la muchacha que tenía sujetada a su hija.

—**Ella**** es…** —empezó Rachel pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por Quinn.

—**Soy su novia** —dijo, probablemente sin pensar.  
Tres puntos suspensivos aparecieron en la escena.

—**Discúlpenos** —dijo Rachel a su familia que se habían compactado en el sillón de la diminuta sala y observaban con curiosidad a la pareja frente a ellos.

Rachel salió de la sala siendo seguida por Quinn que le pisaba los talones. Se detuvieron a un costado de la escalera y la modelo temió que la chica se volteara porque sabía que lo aniquilaría con la mirada.

—**¿Qué hiciste?** —susurró entre dientes la castaña volteándose hacia Quinn—** ¿Qué rayos pensabas?**

—**Lo siento. Entré en pánico** —se excusó la muchacha nerviosa—. **Había muchas personas y mi cabeza necesitaba oxigeno así que dije lo primero que me vino.**

—**Pero es que has dicho una estupidez. Estoy muerta y tú conmigo** —clavó su delgado dedo en el pecho de Rachel.

—**No, escucha, lo arreglaremos…**

—**No. Es que a ti no te basta con que le mienta a cientos o miles de personas, ahora también quieres que le mienta a mi familia y eso es algo que no habíamos acordado y yo no…**

**—No, no** —Quinn sujetó a Rachel por los hombros y con una expresión de suplica habló— **Sé que todo se salió de control gracias a mí pero por favor no digas que no fingirás ser mi novia porque entonces sí estaría muerta** —apartó una mano de los hombros de ella y sujetó su barbilla delicadamente— **Por favor, te prometo que te daré lo que sea que me pidas pero no me digas que no puedes hacer esto.**  
Rachel cerró los ojos, suspiró y asintió lentamente.  
Ella era una mujer de palabra y no podía negarse.

—**Lo haré, pero tú te las arreglas con mi familia.**

—**Gracias** —soltó aliviada— **Nosotras…** —Quinn levantó su mirada y vio como la familia que habían dejado sentados en el sillón largo ahora estaba observándolas— **Tu familia…**

—**Están espiando ¿verdad?** —ella conocía a su familia perfectamente.

—**Sí** —le confirmó Quinn y clavó sus ojos en ella— **tal vez nosotros deberíamos…**

—**Sí. Seguro. Bien…**  
Ella la abrazó delicadamente y Rachel también la rodeó con sus delgados brazos, se podría llamar como una reconciliación.

—**Te presento a mi familia** —dijo Quinn tímida— ** Él es Frank, es el menor de nosotros, tiene 4 años** —señaló al pequeño que le había lanzado el carrito de juguete en la canilla y que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con el avioncito— **Ella es Lissa, tiene 10 años y parece ser que te admira** —señaló a la eufórica niña que aun la veía con un brillo en sus ojos y estaba sentada en el extremo derecho del largo sillón— **Él es Mark, tiene 12 años **—señaló al niño que había preguntado en tono tosco sobre quien era él y se encontraba sentado a un lado de Lissa— **Ella es Brenda y él es Brandon, son mellizos, 15 años** —señaló a los gemelos que estaban tomados de la mano— ** Él es mi hermano Noah** —Rachel se acercó a Quinn y le susurró— **cuídate de él, es el típico hermano celoso, no podríamos ser una familia sin el hermano mayor celoso, tiene 20 años** —señaló al joven que la estudiaba con detenimiento— **Ella es mi mamá, no te diré su edad, se llama shelby y él es mi papá que tampoco te diré su edad y se llama Leroy** —con eso concluyó la presentación de su extensa familia— **Es mi pequeña familia** —murmuró para sí pero Quinn la escuchó y le hizo preguntarse ¿Cómo podía ser una pequeña familia?

—**Mucho gusto a todos** —habló Quinn amablemente a la familia que centraba su mirada en ella como si fuera una rara espécimen recién descubierto por los científicos— **Soy Quinn Fabray, compañera de un par de clases de Rachel y actualmente su novia…** —guardó silencio y después añadió—. **También trabajo como modelo.**

Hubo unos largos minutos de incomodo silencio hasta que la madre de Rachel decidió romperlo con un comentario que a la chica no la hizo sentir muy cómoda.

—**No sabía que estabas enamorada y menos de una chica** —dijo su madre.

—**En realidad yo se lo he pedido** —habló Quinn tratando de arreglar lo que hizo mal, tal vez no arreglar pero sí que al menos Rachel no sufriera muchas consecuencias— **Ella me gusta y le pedí que saliera conmigo como novias. Ella aceptó después de una semana con la condición de que sería, por el momento, una prueba para ver cuán compatibles podíamos ser** —dijo esta y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio.

Después de varios silencios incómodos ambas se marcharon ya que llegarían tarde al colegio. En realidad la familia de Rachel era muy amable pero era ella quien se sentía fuera de lugar en una familia tan grande y parecida. Su familia era pequeña y no había mucho parecido entre ellos ni físicamente ni… realmente de ninguna manera.

Ambas entraron rendidos al auto y cuando este se puso en marcha ambas suspiraron sincronizadas.

—**Definitivamente soy una increíble chica** —dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio en el auto—** Debes de agradecerme que finja ser tu novia.**

—**No tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco** —ambas mantenían su vista hacia el frente observando el conocido camino que se acercaba al colegio— ** Y definitivamente eres una chica increíble.**

Rachel ladeó su cabeza contrariamente al rostro de Quinn para ocultar su repentino sonrojo.

—**Llegamos** —les informó el chofer a ambas chicas.

—**Entonces…**

—**Vamos** —completó Rachel por ella.

Ambas salieron del auto y sujetándose las manos fuertemente transmitiéndose la calidez matutina e ingresaron al colegio rezando porque su día fuera uno normal, sin nada nuevo pero anda, ella era una modelo y Rachel una chica normal, y según el mundo ellas se querían así que ¿Qué normalidad podía existir ahora en sus vidas?

* * *

**se que es raro ver q rachel tenga una familia tan grande pero siempre es ella la hija unica :D espero q les haya gustado este capitulo. saludos :***


	5. ¿Agradable?

**capitulo 4**

Rachel se sentía completamente fuera de lugar sentada en la mesa de los "populares", todos eran tan brillantes y con un aura de superioridad que parecía repelerla y sentía que así hubiera sido de no ser porque Quinn la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura y de alguna extraña manera le contagiaba algo de su esencia "popular".

Ella suspiró y Quinn lo notó así que volteó para verla notándola incomoda en ese lugar. Bien, fingían ser novias pero eso tampoco significaba que ella debía soportar su estilo de vida todo el tiempo, bastante ayudaba haciéndose pasar por su novia como para que la presionara a juntarse con sus compañías que ni siquiera podía considerar amigos ya que ni recordaba sus nombres.

Quinn se disculpó con todos los chicos de sonrisas plásticas que estaban en la mesa y tomando a Rachel de la mano y ambas se marcharon de la cafetería del colegio.

—**Cuando te sientas incomoda solo dímelo** —le dijo Quinn una vez que había salido de la cafetería e iban caminando por los pasillos directo hacia los casilleros— **También si esas chicas te molestan házmelo saber** —disimuladamente señaló con la cabeza a su club de "fans" que se encontraba cerca de la puerta del baño y que veían de manera poco humana a Rachel.

—**Solo las ignoro y ya** —dijo la muchacha apresurándose a ir a su casillero— **no necesito que me protejas…**

—**Eso es lo que debo de hacer** —le dijo rápidamente aun sin soltar su mano.

—**Te estás metiendo demasiado en serio en este papel** —le susurró Rachel para que nadie más les escuchara.

—**Según todos "estamos" en serio** —le susurró también— **pero igual esto no lo hago por la mentira, lo hago para que no salgas lastimada** —al llegar a los casilleros Quinn la arrinconó entre las puertas de los casilleros y sus brazos— ** tú no conoces como pueden ser algunas chicas, ellas suelen ser muy duras con otras personas, por eso te advierto y quiero ayudarte.**

—**Gracias por tu amabilidad pero deberías concentrarte en otras cosas en lugar de mí** —observó como los brazos de Quinn estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y luego volvió la mirada hacia ella— **Eres más serio de lo que pensé.**

Quinn sonrió y se inclinó solo un poco para besar la frente de Rachel. Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados y la muchacha se giró hacia su casillero para abrirlo y sacar el par de libros que iba utilizar en la siguiente clase la cual por suerte le tocaba junto a Quinn.

Sinceramente era un alivio estar en las clases con Quinn porque así no recibía ninguna de las dos miradas que le habían estado lanzando desde la mañana, algunas de envidia, en su mayoría de chicas y algunas miradas sonrientes de los pervertidos. Si estaba con ella los ojos solo los veían disimuladamente y no había envidia.

Una vez que ella sacó y dejó sus libros caminaron hacia la siguiente clase con anticipación, cuando llegaron al salón no había absolutamente nadie lo que era obvio ya que todos aprovechaban su hora de descanso perfectamente alejados de los salones, dejaron sus libros sobre los pupitres que estaban juntos y Rachel se encaminó hacia la ventana. Quinn la observó caminar y como veía por la ventana hacia el patio del colegio, le recordó cuando la estuvo observando durante días antes de pedirle que hiciera ese trabajo sucio a ella, se veía tan sola y apartada del mundo, tan… inalcanzable y aunque ella lucía tan solitaria en sus ojos había tranquilidad, como si disfrutara de no estar rodeada de personas.

—**Tu familia es enorme** —decidió decir Quinn acercándose a Rachel, se detuvo a un lado de ella y observaron ambas hacia el patio en donde el equipo de futbol jugaba tontamente con el balón— **Realmente me han agradado aunque seguramente tendré un moretón gracias al juguete de tu hermano, Frank.**

Rachel volteó a verlo, primero con su rostro llenó de sorpresa y luego una sencilla sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—**¿Recuerdas sus nombres?** —preguntó feliz.

Ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros había logrado aprenderse los nombres de ninguno de sus familiares.

Quinn asintió segura de recordar cada nombre y cada rostro de aquellos niños y adultos en esa pequeña casa.

—**¿Cómo se llama la gemela?** —le interrogó Rachel.

—**Brenda y su hermano gemelo y mayor que ella es Brandon** —le contestó sonriente.

—**¿Quién es la niña que sabia tu nombre completo?** —le volvió a preguntar para asegurarse de que no había sido solo una coincidencia que supiera los nombres de los gemelos, después de todo los nombres de los gemelos eran similares.

—**Ella es Liss de 10 años** —los ojos de Rachel se abrieron a tope y Quinn continuó con los nombres del la familia de ella—** y está Mark que tiene 12 años y al parecer está atravesando por esa horrible fase que ningún hombre quiere pasar, hablo de cuando sus voces empiezan a cambiar** —Rachel rió y negó con la cabeza, divertida— **también está tu hermano Noah que parece que me odia al igual que tu padre Leroy, y tu mamá shelby que se alarma cuando no hay ruido en tu casa.**

Ella soltó una carcajada y desvió su mirada de la de Quinn unos segundos para después volver a conectar sus ojos verdes.

—**Cuando Noah y yo éramos pequeños y los gemelos apenas si sabían gatear movieron la mesa y un jarrón se cayó sobre la cabeza de Brandon, todos nos quedamos en silencio y después de un par de minutos los ojos de Brandon empezaron a cristalizarse y empezó a llorar, fue un llanto que no se detuvo durante horas, cuando llevamos al pequeño al hospital el pediatra dijo que se le había hundido la Mollera. Desde entonces mamá supo que cuando guardábamos silencio es porque algo malo sucedía** —finalizó con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro al recordar.

—**Debe ser muy agradable tener hermanos** —habló Quinn dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana—** yo crecí sola, rodeado de adultos que me pedían ser madura todo el tiempo aun cuando yo quería ver caricaturas.**

El rostro de Quinn lucia serio y Rachel la observó en silencio.

—**Tal vez te pueda prestar a alguno de mis hermanos** —Quinn rió sin apartar su vista de la ventana, aunque no veía nada en particular— **A veces es estresante estar en casa cuando todo es un caos ahí, cuando mis hermanos pelean entre ellos o con mis padres, pero no te niego el hecho de que cuando no estoy en casa extraño esos gritos.**

—**Que agradable** —dijo Quinn y ambas se quedaron en silencio. Sin embargo ese "agradable" había sido porque Quinn se sentía cómoda hablando con Rachel, una chica que no era su fan y que no le hablaba como si fuera algún dios o algo parecido, ella hablaba con ella como si fuera una chica más.

Eso era lo que ella quería ser desde pequeño, una niña normal.

* * *

Rachel observaba todo a su alrededor, nunca había visto un espacio tan grande siendo desperdiciado pero no podía negar el hecho de que el salón en el que estaba era muy hermoso y elegante, todo tenía un color café de madera aparente, en las paredes había unos ventanales enormes y hermosos, las cortinas eran tan largas que iban desde el techo hasta el suelo y de algún tono rojizo, en el techo colgaban unas lámparas de cristal y al fondo del salón en la parte frontal había una pequeña plataforma no muy alta realmente pero para Rachel lucía como un cuento infantil de princesas.

—**Aquí es el salón de baile en donde siempre se organizan todas las fiestas de nuestra familia** —le explicó Quinn— **Ahí en frente es donde tocan los músicos.**

Rachel parpadeó y volteó hacia Quinn que estaba justo detrás de ella.

—**¿Y por qué hemos venido?** —le preguntó.

—**Porque aquí será donde te presentaré y también porque quiero que aprendas a caminar con las zapatillas de tacón…**

—**No tengo zapatillas** —dijo ella rápidamente, no le aterraba la idea de usarlas pero si le aterraba la idea de comprar un par ya que solían ser bastante caras.

—**Ahora ya tienes unas** —Quinn caminó hacia un lado del salón y tomó una pequeña caja que Rachel había pasado desapercibida mientras había estudiado el salón, nuevamente la modelo se acercó a ella y le extendió la caja— **Tómala** —le animó al ver como ella dudaba.

Finalmente tomó la caja y al abrirla se encontró con unas lindas zapatillas negras con adornos brillosos y unas correas que se ataban a los tobillos.

—**Por el momento practicarás con esas. La próxima semana ya tendrás otras más de acuerdo a la ocasión…**

—**¿Dices que estás no son para una fiesta?** —preguntó incrédula.

—**Bueno, eso es lo que pienso** —Quinn respondio —** Estas son para una ocasión casual, hay otras zapatillas para fiestas y eventos y definitivamente son más hermosas que este par de aca** — dijo sonriendole a Rachel.

—**Sí, bueno yo soy una chica normal y este tipo de zapatillas para nosotras son lo mejor que buscamos.**

Quinn sonrió al ver su expresión.

—**Tu espalda** —dijo Quinn enderezando con una de sus manos la espalda de Rachel.

Ella se acomodó más recta y Quinn le levantó su cabeza para que viera hacia el frente.

—**Camina** —le pidió y Rachel empezó a caminar tratando de mantener la postura en la que Quinn la había dejado, ciertamente era difícil sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrada a tener sus pies tan alejados del suelo además que solía estar todo el tiempo con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y el tener que adaptarse a caminar de esa manera le estaba costando más de lo que imaginó.

Rachel se detuvo, movió ligeramente su cuello y continuó caminando manteniendo la postura anterior.

—**Trata de seguir la línea del piso** —le sugirió Quinn acercándose a ella.

—**No puedo seguir una línea que no puedo ver si mi cabeza no está inclinada para poder tener una buena vista** —dijo Rachel lanzando un suspiro al finalizar.

—**Tranquila, no te sientas presionada** —Quinn se detuvo detrás de Rachel y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella para empezar a masajearlos, rápidamente sintió como se tranquilizó.

—**Está bien.**

Durante casi toda la tarde siguieron trabajando con la postura de Rachel. En ocasiones ella se molestaba cuando tropezaba al dar las vueltas y Quinn trataba de alentarla, para finalizar la tarde y al llevarla a su casa Quinn la sostuvo en sus brazos para llevarla al auto y aunque ella renegó y le dio un par de golpes en su pecho Quinn no la dejó en el suelo.

Ella se estaba tomando todo muy enserio y Quinn no quería que saliera lastimada de ninguna forma y esos tacones que había usado durante toda la tarde le habían dejado marcas rojas en los pies, se veían dolorosas, por lo que intentó ayudarla, aunque fuera solo un poco porque a diferencia ella lo estaba dando todo para mantener esa mentira que ellal había iniciado.


	6. ¿Bailemos?

**capitulo 5**

En los dos días después en el colegio había sido un poco más tranquilo, no había tantas miradas aunque la mayoría de las clases Rachel y Quinn habían estado separadas.

Al medio día Rachel garabateaba aburrida sobre su cuaderno, el salón había quedado vacío ya que todos se encontraban en la clase de educación física pero ella había conseguido librarse gracias a un permiso que Quinn se había encargado de enviar a la profesora de deportes en donde solicitaba que ella pudiera faltar a esa clase por una lesión en sus pies.

Rachel consideró que había llevado demasiado lejos las pequeñas ampollas que se le habían hecho en los pies al estar con las zapatillas de tacón durante dos tardes seguidas pero también le agradecía la muchacha que la librara de esa clase. No porque no le gustara el deporte si no porque hacía demasiado calor como para correr 5 vueltas debajo de ese abrazador sol.

—**Rachel** —escuchó un susurró cerca de la ventana que daba al pasillo pero cuando volteó no vio a nadie, decidió ignorar eso y siguió haciendo líneas en la hoja que probablemente había dejado de ser blanca gracias a todos los garabatos— **Rachel** —volvió a escuchar y esta vez sí logró divisar una cabeza castaña.

—**¿Marley?** —preguntó con su vista en la ventana. La chica castaña se asomó lentamente como si temiera que la vieran.

—**¿Estás sola?** —preguntó la chica dejando ver solamente sus ojos azules.

—**Sí, anda ven, no tienes porque esconderte** —le presionó Rachel contenta de tener a alguien para poder hablar o mínimo escucharla hablar.  
Marley se levantó lentamente para después entrar al salón sigilosamente.

—**Me voy a ser vieja contigo** —dijo Rachel observándola caminar e imaginando como un caracol la rebasaba.

—**¿Y si viene Quinn?** —preguntó tímida.

—**¿Qué importa?** —dijo con tono indiferente logrando que el rostro de Marley fuera marcado por la impresión.

—**Que es tu novia. Debería importarte.**

—**Es mi novia** —la última palabra le secó la garganta y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de continuar— **pero tener una novia no significa que deba estar con ella las 24 horas del día o que esté presa.**

—**Pero tu novia no es cualquier chica, es Quinn Fabray, la modelo que todas las chicas y algunos chicos aman** —«yo no», pensó Rachel— ** Aun no me creo que sean novias. Es decir, eres hermosa pero siempre creí que Quinn preferiría a esas modelos flacuchas de 1.80 de estatura con las que siempre posa. Aun así es maravilloso que estén juntas, lo único es que te extraño y eso que solo han pasado 3 días desde que se te declaró.**

Rachel vio el rostro de su amiga y vio la pequeña gota de tristeza que había en su rostro, ellas siempre salían a caminar o a perder el tiempo en cualquier lugar después del colegio pero esos últimos tres días ella y Quinn se marchaban juntos para convertirla en la novia "normal" Quinn que sus padres esperaban.

—**Aun podemos hablar aquí y sin razón para que te escondas. No olvides que yo sigo siendo la misma Rachel que conociste en el jardin infantil** —le recordó y Marley sonrió.

—**Pero quien no sigue siendo igual es Quinn** —soltó una carcajada y Rachel la acompañó con una ligera risa recordando lo mismo que su amiga—.** Aun recuerdo cuando le vaciaste ese tazón de fideos dentro de su polera. Era claro que la odiabas. Pero siempre dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.**

—**En primera** —empezó Rachel—** Le vacíe el plato de sopa en la polera, los fideos los vacíe en su mochila. Segundo, no la odiaba solo era una venganza por haberse tomado mi jugo y sin siquiera pedirme permiso. Y tercera, eso fue en el jardin y ahora estamos en último semestre de la secundaria****, además que no la amo** —remarcó esa palabra— **Solo me agrada.**

—**¡Espera!** —dijo Marley clavando la mirada en los azules ojos de su amiga—** ¿No te gusta?**

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior por dentro. Lo tenía muy claro, a ella realmente no le gustaba Quinn, solo le agradaba, como cualquier compañera cercano a ella, pero supuestamente todo el mundo pensaba que ellas estaban perdidamente enamoradas y aunque no le gustara debía mentir.

—**Me gusta** —dijo— **Pero no la amo.**

Marley soltó un grito de felicidad y embistió a su amiga con un abrazo.

—**No puedo creer que he vivido para esté momento** —habló ilusionada—.** Mi amiga está enamorada** —Rachel rodó los ojos pero su amiga ni pareció darse cuenta— **Cuéntame** —dijo arrastrando la silla del pupitre de al lado para sentarse cerca de Rachel—.** ¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de Quinn Fabray? —**Bien eso era algo que no había pensado pero rápidamente se inventó algo que al menos a ella le pareció creíble.

—**Desde que se me confesó** —dijo más bien como en tono de pregunta.

Marley sacudió su cabeza y luego parpadeó un par de veces.

—**¿Es decir que antes no te atraía para nada?** —Rachel se encogió de hombros—. **Pensé que sería algo más interesante. Solo espero que no te fuerces a sentir nada por Quinn si en verdad no lo vez de esa manera.**

—**¿Sabes? Salir con Quinn no significa que estoy comprometida ni nada con ella, solo soy su novia y cualquier chica pudo haber estado en mi lugar** —suspiró—. **No hay que hablar sobre ella cuando estoy contigo…** —volteó alrededor recordando que hacía falta alguien más ahí—.** ¿Dónde está Britt?**

—**Dijo que tenía que entregar un proyecto a la profesora Elena, uno que debió de haber entregado hace una semana** —dijo un poco molesta.

Britt era una chica hermosa con un increíble talento en cualquier deporte que le pusieran pero también era muy irresponsable con sus estudios y eso definitivamente le molestaba a sus amigas.

—**Bueno, tanto tú como Britt pueden acercarse a mí sin necesidad de esconderse detrás de las ventanas** —dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie de su asiento—. **Sigo siendo la misma Rachel y Quin es solo una chica.**

—**Quinn ****no es una chica normal, ella es una modelo…**

—**Pues estoy segura que ella quisiera que la trataran como una chica normal** —le interrumpió Rachl encaminándose hacia la puerta— **necesito algo de agua. ¿Vienes? —**le preguntó a Marley que aun seguía sentada.

—**No. Estoy agotada** —dijo pero su voz había cambiado, se escuchaba ligeramente tímida.

Rachel que estaba de espaldas a la puerta giró lentamente sobre sus talones para encontrarse a Quinn que la observaba con una pronunciada sonrisa sobre su rostro, ella lucía extrañamente feliz.

—**¿Te pasó algo en los labios?** —le preguntó a Quinn sin dejar de observar su sonrisa.

La chica dejó de sonreír y pasó su lengua por sus labios remojándolos y dejándolos brillosos, rachel desvió su mirada del rostro de Quinn y tragó. El ver sus labios le había traído el recuerdo de su beso frente a todo el colegio y le había provocado escalofríos. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que su primer beso sería como el beso de Quinn, tan fuerte y caliente…

—**Estoy bien** —le contestó Quinn y saludó a Marley con un movimiento de su mano.

Marley prácticamente se derretía en su lugar y era por eso mismo que había decidido permanecer sentada.

—**¿Ya nos vamos?** —preguntó Rachel y la modelo asintió— **Nos vemos** —le dijo a su amiga y salió del salón de clases junto a su "chica".

—**Gracias** —le dijo Quinn.

—**¿Por qué?** —preguntó ella confundida.

—**Porque tienes razón** —le contestó— **Con respecto a lo que le dijiste a tu amiga Marley. Nunca he dejado de pensar en cómo sería mi vida si no fuera modelo, en la escuela no podía estar jugando con los demás niños porque tenía que ser cuidadoso de no tener ningún rasguño, en el primer año de secundaría las chicas ya comenzaban a notarme como modelo y empezaba a sentirme atosigado, ahora que estoy por terminar no puedo salir a ningún lugar sin ser fotografiada. Así que cuando personas como tú aparecen y me tratan como cualquier chica normal de secundaria me siento normal** —Quinn soltó un suspiro.

—**Probablemente si no fueras modelo tú y yo jamás abríamos hablado o probablemente abríamos hablado mucho antes** —dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

Rachel caminaba siguiendo una línea invisible que ella misma se había trazado sobre el piso de madera. Llevaba un par libros sobre su cabeza y le molestaba. Los libros se habían hecho para leer no para llevarlos como un accesorio. Suspiró mientras seguía caminando correctamente. Alguien tocó la puerta y Quinn se disculpó con ella antes de atender, mientras la muchacha atendía Rachel se quitó ambos libros de la cabeza para revisar los títulos, no era una amante de la lectura pero si conocía un poco de libros y creyó reconocer uno de los libros que llevaba en la cabeza.

Cuando Quinn volvió su atención a Rachel la observó hojeando uno de los libros que le había entregado para ponérselos en la cabeza y solo pudo sonreír, estar con ella era agradable, no había momento en que no pensara eso. Caminó hacia ella con 4 cajas de discos compactos en sus manos.

—**Tenemos que hacer otra cosa hoy** —le dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Rachel observó los CD's y levantó ambas cejas temiéndose lo que debían hacer.

—**Sí** —contestó Quinn como si le leyera el pensamiento— **Te enseñaré un poco de baile de salón, sé que suena aburrido pero no lo es.**

—**Tengo dos pies izquierdos, apenas si puedo caminar recto y ahora debo bailar en pareja** —bufó— **espero que tus pies traigan protectores o algo así.**

Quinn rió aunque a Rachel le pareció que no había dicho nada gracioso.

—**Por eso te enseñaré a bailar, aprenderás tan rápido y verás que no es difícil** —le animo Quinn encaminándose al final del salón para llegar al reproductor de CD's que había sobre una elegante mesa. Quinn prendió el aparato y empezó a leer la parte trasera de las cajas de los discos, cuando por fin se decidió insertó el disco en el reproductor y tomó el control remoto para poder iniciar la música cuando ambos estuvieran listos.

Rachel dejó los libros sobre la silla en la que Quinn se sentaba a observarla caminar o simplemente a observarla…

—**Bailar es sencillo, no estamos diciendo que habrá alguna coreografía, solo tienes que tomar un poco de confianza y dejar que tu pareja te guie** —Rachel asintió y ambas caminaron al centro del salón—. **Permíteme** —dijo Quinn acercándose a ella para colocar un brazo por la cintura de ella y tomar la mano derecha de ella con su mano izquierda— **primero empezaremos sin música.**

Rachel asintió y bajó su vista hacia sus pies. Agradeció que no se sintiera nerviosa, siempre pensó que cuando bailara en pareja con alguien su cuerpo temblaría y sus manos sudarían pero estando con Quinn no se sentía de esa manera, es más, era muy tranquilizador tener que aprender a bailar con ella.

Como Quinn había dicho, ella se dejó llevar por ella, dio un corto paso hacia el frente y ella dio uno hacia atrás para que sus pies no chocaran, ella volvió a su lugar y Rachel la siguió. Sus pechos estaban casi juntos y eso le había obstruido la vista a Rachel para ver sus pies.

—**No tienes que estar viendo hacia abajo** —susurró Quinn y ella lentamente subió su mirada para encontrarse rápidamente con los ojos de Quinn, casi como si ellas todo el tiempo hubiesen estado esperando encontrarse y fue ahí donde empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Quinn también empezaba a sentirse de la misma manera— **Puedes mantener tu vista sobre mi hombro si es que te incomoda verme a los ojos, o puedes mantener tu cabeza en… creo que es tiempo de poner la música.**

Ella asintió y se sintió como tonta, parecía que lo único que podía hacer era asentir.

Quinn la soltó y sacó el control remoto del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la música empezó a sonar por el salón, era una canción lenta que a Rachel se le hizo familiar. El control regresó al bolsillo y la chica nuevamente se acercó a ella.

—**¿Bailamos?** —le pidió de un modo caballeroso que hizo sonreír a Rachel.

—**Claro.**

Nuevamente se acomodaron como la primera vez y ahora ella mantenía su vista por encima del hombro de Quinn. Por suerte ella era pequeña y los tacones le ayudaban para crecer un poco, sin los tacones ella llegaba a la altura de la boca de la chica pero con los tacones llegaba casi a la altura de sus ojos por lo que ver sobre su hombro era algo fácil de hacer.

Quinn inició el baile y ella lo siguió con naturalidad, como si no fuera la primera vez que bailaba. Se movieron primero en el mismo lugar con sencillos pasos y luego aprovecharon el enorme espacio del salón para moverse por todo el lugar. En algún momento ambss conectaron sus miradas y sin ninguna incomodidad siguieron bailando. Mientras la música seguía Quinn soltó a Rachel y la tomó de una sola mano para poder darle una vuelta, ella terminó detrás de Rachel y la sujetó de esa manera por la cintura, sus manos se envolvieron en la tela del delgado suéter de Rachel y reposó su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella.

Se sentía tan normal con ella que todo su cuerpo se relajaba.

Rachel sonrió mientras Quinn la dejaba libre de la cintura y caminaba para volver a estar frente a ella, la rodeó una vez más con sus brazos, pero está vez sus dos manos quedaron en su cintura y las manos de Rachel subieron hasta entrelazarse detrás de su cuello y ambas se vieron a los ojos, felices, sonriendo…


	7. ¿Quiero dormir?

**capitulo 6**

Rachel se había quedado dormida desde que había llegado de casa de Quinn. Se sentía agotada, toda la tarde habían estado bailando y luego escuchando toda la música que seguramente se tocaría en la fiesta de sus padres. Por eso estaba agotada, de sus piernas y de sus oídos, es más hasta se había aprendido todas las canciones de los 4 discos.

—**Rachel** —dijo Brenda entrando a su habitación.

Ambas hermanas compartían habitación, dormían en una litera y cuando Rachel llegaba cansada siempre se tumbaba en la cama de abajo la cual era de Brenda.

Rachel gimió en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hermana. No quería escuchar nada más en ese día y ¿Por qué no? En toda la noche.

—**Estoy muerta** —habló Rachel girándose en la cama para quedar boca arriba. Brenda se sentó en el espacio que había al final de la cama.

—**Si estuvieras muerta no hablaras y muerta o medio viva tienes que comer aunque te ponga un tubo en la boca** —dijo la hermana y de pronto se sintió como la hermana mayor.

—**Ya cené en casa de Quinn** —era cierto y también su estomago estaba cansado así como probablemente todas las partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera conocía. Por suerte no había corrido ese día en la clase de Educación física y agradecía a Quinn su amabilidad de hacerle el permiso para faltar.  
En realidad el baile de salón no era para nada cansado pero si se convertía un poco cansado al bailarlo durante casi dos horas y media sin parar.

—**Hay panqueques de nuez como postre.**

De pronto las energías habían vuelto al cuerpo de Rachel.

—**Mira, ya estoy viva de nuevo** —dijo la muchacha a su hermana menor que ya se estaba riendo y levantando de la cama junto a su hermana mayor—. **Vamos que Noah se los acabará.**

Cuando bajaron Shelby le dijo a Rachel que su cena estaba servida pero realmente la chica estaba tan llena que su mamá lo notó por lo que no la obligó a cenar y la dejó pasar directo al postre lo cual agradeció enormemente Rachel ya que era su favorito y también el de Noah, siempre se peleaban por el último panqueque que quedara.

Mientras ella comía su segundo panqueque pensó en Quinn y en el comentario que la muchacha había hecho de que nunca comía algo que no estuviera dentro de su dieta. Después de todo era una modelo y tenía que cuidar su peso.

—**Mamá** —dijo Rachel levantando su voz para que su madre la pudiera escuchar desde la sala hasta el comedor en donde todos se encontraban cenando— **¿Puedo llevarle uno de estos a Quinn?**

Shelby ladeó su cabeza para poder ver a su hija y le asintió sonriendo. Eso era lo que regularmente hacia ella cuando estaba en la preparatoria y estaba enamorada, le llevaba a su novio algún postre o dulce, escuchar eso le hizo pensar que realmente su hija estaba enamorada.

—**Desde luego que sí, hija** —le contestó sonriendo y Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

—**Me voy, ya llegaron por mí** —dijo Rachel despidiéndose de sus padres que estaban en la cocina preparando los loncheras de cada uno de sus hijos.

—**Espera un minuto más** —habló su papá. Ella rodó los ojos y dejó al pequeño Frank en el suelo rodeado de sus juguetes para correr a la cocina.

—**Quinn**** está esperando, ya tocó la bocina del auto** —dijo entrando a la cocina.

—**Ni creas que te irás sin tu lonchera al colegio…**

—**Está bien le diré que espere un poco…**

—**¿Por qué no lo invitas a entrar?**

Rachel se congeló durante unos segundos. Sí Quinn entraba a su casa, Lisa iba a querer que se besaran, Frank le arrojaría alguno de sus juguetes y Noah la fulminaría con la mirada. Eso era demasiado para empezar el día.

—**No creo que sea buena idea** —dijo Rachel de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—**Aaa, pues lo has dicho demasiado tarde** —habló Brenda detrás de ella.

Rachel volteó y detrás de su hermana se encontraba Quinn, lucía cansada.

—**Buen día señor y señora Berry** —dijo Quinn amablemente—. **Buenos días, Rachel.**

Ella solo logró asentir. Brenda se escurrió hacia un lado para no interponerse entre ese par de miradas apenadas.

—**Vamos, sé que quieres besar a mi hija así que hazlo antes de que se les haga tarde** —habló el padre de Rachel y los ojos de ella se abrieron al límite volteando hacia su padre.

—**¡Papá!** —dijo Rachel avergonzada.

—**No tiene porqué darles vergüenza algo como eso, tu madre y yo también fuimos jóvenes…**

—**No, por favor, no quiero escuchar eso y tampoco Quinn.**

Quinn sonrió mientras observaba a esa familia "ser" una familia.

—**Perdona que mis padres hayan hecho todo eso y también el accidente de Frank** —dijo Rachel disculpándose— **Hace mucho que no hace eso.**

—**No te preocupes** —dijo Quinn abotonándose la blusa que lamadre de Rachel le había prestado después de que Frank le vomitara encima, sin duda llegarían tarde al colegio.

Quinn había insistido en llevarla al colegio y después ella regresaría a su casa por un cambio de ropa pero obviamente Rachel no aceptó y al fin habían terminado las dos de regreso a casa de Quinn.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Quinn subió rápidamente a cambiarse su uniforme pero antes de dio una lavada rápida en su pecho en donde había caído el vomito de Frank, en realidad había sido culpa de Quinn también ya que había estado agitando al pequeño en el aire a poco tiempo de acabar de desayunar. Cuando el olor a vomito desapareció se roció un poco de perfume y bajó corriendo hasta llegar al auto en donde Rachel lo esperaba.

—**Llegaremos tarde** —le informó entrando al auto.

Ella volteó y se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

—**Nos dejarán entrar** —dijo segura.

* * *

Habían llegado al colegio casi una hora tarde pero aun así los profesores los habían dejado entrar a sus clases sin preguntarles el por qué de su retraso. Como era de esperarse a la hora del receso se esparció por todo el colegio que ambas habían llegado tarde y empezaron a salir rumores rápidamente de que se habían escapado a algún hotel a hacer cosas sucias.

Eso era estúpido, Rachel ni siquiera había dado su primer beso hasta hace unos días y ahora ya la estaban tachando de zorra con rumores, aun era virgen. Y por mucho que costara creerlo Quinn también lo era.

Sin embargo ninguna de las dos negó nada, no tenían porque responder a rumores tontos cuando ellas sabían la verdad.

No fueron a la cafetería para comer. Ambas caminaron hasta llegar al mismo lugar rodeado de árboles y los bebederos en donde Quinn le había pedido a Rachel que "mintieran". Ese era el lugar probablemente más solo del colegio ya que siempre pegaban leves ventiscas debido a los árboles que rodeaban el lugar, sin embargo para el cálido clima que hacia ese día ellos lo habían encontrado perfecto.

—**Tengo comida para probablemente todo el salón así que toma lo que quieras** —dijo Rachel acercándole el pequeño recipiente verde en donde tenía su comida.

Ella tomó un cuadro de sándwich y lo llevó a su boca, Quinn la siguió y tomó otro cuadro, lo saboreó y recordó cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo como eso. Era un simple sándwich pero era delicioso, la gruesa rebanada de jamón, el queso, aderezo, lechuga y tomate hacían una combinación de sabores que era delicioso. Después de devorarse ese trozo tomó otro y otro hasta quedar satisfecha.

—**Eres un mostruo** —dijo Quinn recargando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol en donde estaban sentados— **Me has hecho comer algo que no tenía planeado hoy.**

—**Sé que para una modelo es importante cuidar su peso y todo eso pero creo que comer algo fuera del menú de dietas por una vez no te hará mal** —dijo Rachel limpiando sus manos con una servilleta de papel.

—**Tendré que hacer ejercicio, pero será mañana** —cerró sus ojos y bostezó—** Estoy cansada hoy.**

Rachel vio la hora en el reloj en la muñeca de Quinn y sonrió como si una buena idea se le hubiera ocurrido.

—**También tengo postre de la cena de ayer, mi mamá lo hizo y es mi favorito** —dijo sacando uno de los panqueques de nuez.

—**¿Me quieres hacer engordar?** —dijo sonriendo y tomando el pan.

—**Me gustan las personas llenitas** —dijo riendo y ella rió con rachel antes de morder el panqueque.

Sabía delicioso y lo terminó en tres mordidas.

—**Estoy pensando en mudarme con tu familia.**

—**No. No podría soportar a otra persona más en esa casa** —dijo riendo—** Y seguro tu no podrías soportar más vomito de Frank.**

Quinn hizo una expresión como plateándose una vida llena de vomito y negó.

—**Tampoco creo que pueda descansar en una casa con tantos niños** —bostezó y le sonrió.

—**¿Quieres dormir?** —le preguntó apartando el recipiente verde de sus piernas dejándolo a un lado de ella.

Quinn agrandó sus ojos al ver que ella palmeaba su regazo. Negó mientras veía sus piernas y después dirigió su mirada a ella.

—**No, solo estoy un poco cansada** —se aclaró la garganta—** no necesito dormir. Además tú también te ves un poco cansada.**

—**Mis hermanas se quedaron en mi cama y tuve que dormir en el sillón y no es un lugar muy cómodo para…** —eso no se trataba sobre ella—** Eso no importa.**

—**Gracias, pero en serio no necesito dormir.**

—**Mi hermana me dijo que anoche tuviste una sesión de fotos para una revista juvenil y dado a las marcas negras debajo de tus ojos algo me dice que no has tenido la oportunidad de dormir.**

Quinn no pudo negar nada, era verdad había tenido una intensa sesión de fotos y tampoco había podido dormir pero… Rachel estaba siendo demasiado inocente.

Aunque realmente se estaba muriendo de sueño y en la tarde tenía que enseñarle a ella como comer frente a los padres de Quinn por lo que tampoco tendría oportunidad de dormir. Además si dormía solo serían unos minutos…

—**Está bien** —dijo soltando un suspiro.

Rachel acomodó su falda para que no se arrugara y después guió la cabeza de Quinn para que se sintiera cómoda. A ella no le importaba, todo el tiempo sus hermanos y hermanas se dormían sobre su regazo así que ya no se le entumían las piernas tan rápido como antes, además solo serian unos minutos.

Quinn cerró sus ojos y casi al instante quedó dormida.

Faltaban 20 minutos para que empezaran las clases así que Quinn podía dormir lo suficiente para resistir el restante de las clases.

Rachel parpadeó y luego bostezó, así en silencio y con un chica linda dormido en sus piernas el lugar era muy tranquilo y relajante, un lugar perfecto para una siesta…

Negó ante el pensamiento de dormirse y recargó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, mientras parpadeaba para no quedarse dormida, una de sus manos reposó en el pecho de Quinn y su otra mano apartó el cabello de su frente sonrió al verla vencida por el sueño y luego ella también se dejó vencer.

* * *

**bien aca esta otro capitulo gracias por los mensajes de que le gusta mi historia.**

**WerpG un gran saludo para ti y gracias por seguirme :D en esta historia de amor y amistad**


	8. ¿Confías en mi?

**capitulo 7**

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron al sentir la fresca brisa. Su frente se sentía cálida y sus manos sujetaban algo cálido también sobre su pecho. Giró su rostro a la derecha y se encontró con suéter arrugado de Rachel. Lentamente levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos cerrados de la muchacha, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verla descansando de aquella manera y se ensanchó más al darse cuenta de que seguramente se habían saltado una clase o tal vez dos… daba igual, no importaba, porque se sentía completamente despierta, de hecho sentía que había dormido mejor que en su propia cama.

Suspiró y nuevamente sintió la presión cálida en su pecho, al llevar su mirada ahí notó sus manos envolviendo la pequeña mano de Rachel.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla quitó las manos de la muchacha de ella y se sentó para recargar su espalda en la parte sobrante del tronco del árbol. La observó dormir y aunque durante esos 5 días que llevaban juntas no se había hecho "aquella" pregunta ahora le vino repentinamente.

¿Qué era lo que ella le iba a pedir a cambio de fingir ser su novia?

No habían hablado de eso y ella tampoco había dado señales de que era lo que quería y Quinn no se podía imaginar lo que una chica tan normal y sencilla como Rachel pudiera pedirle.

Suspiró y llevó su mirada hacia el cielo azul…

* * *

**casa de Quinn**

Las manos de Quinn estaban sobre los hombros de Rachel manteniéndola recta en la silla del comedor de su casa, los brazos de la chica se estiraron para poder tomar el tenedor y el cuchillo de la mesa y poder permitirse comer ese pedazo de carne a la parilla que le estaba hablando.

—**Quiero comer como una persona normal** —se quejó— **con las manos y una tortilla** —le dijo agitando el tenedor en el aire.

—**Hacer eso es de mala educación** —dijo Quinn riendo y sujetando más su agarre a los hombros de Rachel— **Te prometo que solo esa será la única vez que comerás de esa manera.**

—**Na-uh** —cantó— ** me estás haciendo comer como niña rica hoy y sabes lo hambrienta que estoy** —mientras iban de camino a la casa de la modelo Rachel le comentó que cuando dormía siestas solía despertar con un hambre feroz aunque hubiera comido antes de la siesta. Así que sí, técnicamente Quinn sabía lo hambrienta que estaba por lo que se apiadó de ella.

—**Bien** —dijo soltando sus hombros pero no la dejó completamente.

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros hacia el frente de Rachel y luego sus codos pasaron sobre estos rozándolos, para que al final ambos brazos estuvieran reposando sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Quinn tomó las manos de Rachel que aun sujetaban los cubiertos y le enseñó como cortar un trozo de carne, repentinamente el hambre le había llegado a ella también.

—**Y así es como debes usarlo** —le susurró al oído.

—**Bien, es incómodo hacerlo cuando tus manotas me enganchan al respaldo de la silla y no me permite acercarme a la carne** —sonrió viendo el trozo de carne que era sujetado por su mano izquierda y también la mano izquierda de Quinn— **Ahora dame ese trozo de carne de soya antes de que devore tu mano.**

Quinn sonrió y movió ambas manos de ellas para poder llevar el trozo de carne a la boca de la pequeña. Rachel gimió victoria cuando su boca se sintió llena de ese glorioso trozo de carne. No era la mejor que había probado pero aun así sabia deliciosa. Quinn se alejó de ella para sentarse a su lado.

—**Solo trata de no comer muy "normal" en la fiesta.**

—**Eso suena a que estás avergonzada de tu novia** —las cejas de Quinn se elevaron y ella se vio obligada a aclararle—.** Me refiero a que si en verdad tuvieras una novia normal ¿La harías hacer todo esto?** —señaló a la mesa y Quinn se tomó su tiempo para contestar—. **Si lo hicieras con tu novia pensaría que te avergüenzas de ella.**

—**En primer lugar creo que sería imposible para mí el tener una novia "normal"** —ahora fue el turno de Rachel de elevar sus cejas. Su levantamiento de cejas se había vuelto algo así como una señal privada de cuestionamiento entre ellas—. **Ya sabes, si yo saliera con una chica normal sería complicado, soy una modelo y tengo "seguidoras y seguidores", salgo a fiestas con grupos grandes de chicas, sería complicado que una chica "normal" entendiera eso.**

—**Te refieres a los celos** —dijo Rachel y Quinn solo asintió—.** No soy experta en el tema puesto que nunca he tenido un novio o novia pero, ¿No se supone que cuando sales con alguien debe existir la confianza por ambas partes? Tú siendo una modelo creo que si es claro que tienes a cientos de chicas calenturientas detrás de ti pero ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que no hay chicas detrás de la chica "normal"?** —Quinn pareció comprender—. **Entonces creo que no solo habría celos por parte de la chica sino también por parte tuya… y aun así no creo que una relación basada en celos sea sana. Pero ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que si sales con alguna chica de tu "mundo" las cosas no serán de la misma manera?**

Quinn rió después de que Rachel dejó de hablar y la observó cortar otro trozo de carne para después llevarlo a su boca, lo había hecho correctamente.

—**Tienes razón** —habló Quinn—. **He salido con un par de chicas que también son modelos y no duramos más de 3 meses.**

—**¿Por qué terminaron?** —preguntó Rachel cubriéndose la boca ya que seguía con un trozo de carne.

—**Porque iba en una escuela normal con chicas normales** —le contestó sonriendo y ella asintió.

—**¿Lo ves? Si no intentas salir con una chica normal nunca lo sabrás** —tomó un trago de agua que estaba en un pequeñísimo vaso de cristal y continuó — **Pero te aconsejo que cuando salgas con una no la hagas hacer como los de tu "mundo", inclúyela en tu mundo pero no la transformes.**

La modelo asintió comprendiendo y archivando en su mente las palabras de la chica devoradora de carne que estaba frente a ella. Lo iba a tener muy en cuenta probablemente durante toda su vida.

* * *

—**Gracias por traerme** —dijo Rachel acomodando su falda.

Quinn le sostenía la puerta aunque ella ya no estaba dentro del auto, habían hablado más tiempo del que Rachel se hubiera imaginado y ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche cuando había llegado a su casa.

—**Lo menos que puedo hacer** —dijo Quinn empujando la puerta para que se cerrara.

—**¿Mañana a qué hora nos veremos?** —preguntó Rachel.

Era viernes y el sábado como era obvio no tendrían clases así que Quinn le había pedido que se reunieran más temprano ya que debían comprarle la ropa que usaría en la fiesta el domingo, que rápida había sido la semana.

—**Te parece bien a las 10:00 de la mañana.**

—**Me harás madrugar, los sábados son días de despertarme tarde** —Rachel curvó su labio inferior hacia afuera y puso ojos de cachorrito para que Quinn corriera aunque fuera solo una hora.

—**¿Necesitas dormir aun más de lo que dormiste hoy?** —le preguntó recordándole que habían dormido casi tres horas en el colegio.

Rachel rodó los ojos pero la ligera sonrisa que adornaba su rostro nunca lo abandonó.

—**Bien a las 10** —se dio por vencida Rachel —.** Nos vemos mañana** —se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia su casa pero el brazo de Quinn la detuvo—. **¿Qué?**

—**Necesito hablar con tus padres** —dijo Quinn seriamente y los ojos de Rachel se abrieron al máximo.

—**Agradecemos la invitación pero no creo que podamos ir** —dijo el padre de Rachel.

—**Además ¿No es muy pronto para que nos presentemos con tus padres?** —preguntó Shelby viendo a ambas chicas.

Estaban en la sala, Quinn y Rachel de pie frente a sus padres que estaban sentados en el sillón.

—**Yo pienso que está bien** —dijo Quinn amablemente.

—**Gracias pero sería muy problemático, aunque sea domingo trabajamos hasta tarde y lo niños no se quedarían quietos en un solo lugar con tantas personas, además que tienen escuela y bien no creo que podamos en realidad** —dijo la mamá de Rachel.

—**Bueno, si cambian de opinión estarán en la lista de invitados** —ambos padres asintieron pero Quinn no había terminado—.** También quiero pedirles algo más. Me gustaría que Rachel pudiera quedarse a dormir en casa de mis padres… no hay absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse** —dijo antes de que sus padres pudieran malentenderla incluso antes de que ella lo malentendiera ya que eso definitivamente Rachel no lo tenía presente—. **Pueden confiar en mí y sobre todo en su hija, también mis padres estarán pero pienso que sería mucho mejor para ella que quedarse ya que la fiesta terminará muy noche…**

—**Yo pienso que es una buena idea. Mamá, papá. Las calles se ponen peligrosas en las noches y pueden confiar en mí…**

—**Confiamos** —la interrumpió su papá—. **Les doy mi permiso.**

Quinn solo esperaba que los padres de Rachel tuvieran en cuenta de que ella solo dormiría en su casa, en habitaciones separadas, muy separadas.

—**Yo también** —dijo Shelby sonriendo, una sonrisa maliciosa.

—**Gracias, traeré a Rachel a primera hora de lunes** —dijo Quinn agradecienda.

—**¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso?** —preguntó Rachel de pie fuera de la puerta de su casa, estaba cerrada solo por si sus padres decidían espiarlas

— **Me tomaste desprevenida.**

—**No quería alarmarte y que pensaras otra cosa** —Rachel dejó caer sus hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—**Creo que si estoy haciendo todo esto deberías confiar un poco más en mí** —dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

—**Lo haré, aun nos quedan dos meses** —logró hacerla sonreír y preguntó casi inconsciente—.** ¿Confías en mí?**

—**¿Debería?** —preguntó Rachel pero algo en el interior de ella sintió que lo hacía, aunque fuera solo un poco, pero confiaba en Quinn.

—**Buenas noches, Rachel.**

—**Buenas noches, para ti también.**

Quinn se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron el oído de Rachel.

—**Tus padres están espiando por la ventana** —sonrió sobre el oído de Rachel.

—**No es novedad** —sonrió—, **deberás acostumbrarte.**

—**Lo haré, tenlo por seguro.**

—**Bien ahora aléjate que tu respiración en mi cuello me da cosquillas** —Rachel podía ser un poco demasiado honesta al hablar.

Quinn no se movió, en lugar de eso rozó su nariz en el cuello de ella provocando que soltara una carcajada. Rachel la empujó con ambas manos pero esta no se alejó completamente de ella, juntó sus frentes y susurró:

—**Tus padres siguen observándonos.**

—**¿Qué sugieres?** —preguntó pero Quinn no le contestó con palabras.

Unió sus labios, y como la primera vez, ella tardó en entender que Quinn la estaba besando pero cuando lo comprendió cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la rubia que parecía tener experiencia besando, Quinn deshizo el beso.

—**Aun siguen observando** —dijo sobre sus labios y nuevamente la volvió a besar…

* * *

**AL PARECER SE TIENE MUCHAS GANAS PERO NO QUIEREN DEMOSTRARLO ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAP Y SE VIENE LA PRESENTACION CON LOS FABRAY **


	9. ¿de eso se trata?

**capitulo 8**

**En casa de Quinn.**

Quinn estaba acostada en su cama pensando como iba a hacer con rachel, primero mañana tendrian que ir a comprar su vestidos, los zapatos y su cambio que se realizar en un solo dia solo pensarlo la cansa psicologicamente, Quinn siente la puerta de su pieza abrirse.

- **Quinn...** - hay esta la mejor amiga de Quinn y su hermana.

- **Que San..**

- ¡**Que san!** - pregunta alterada - **¿Por que no me habias dicho que estabas saliendo con una enana y que estudia contigo?**

- **Se llama Rachel y es la unica forma de tener tranquilos a mis Padres y no me busquen pareja.**

- **Pero algo mas te pasa te conozco.** - Santana y su tercer ojo mexicano.

- **Si estoy cansada de todas las preparaciones que tengo que realizar y mas encima mi trabajo.**

- **Y como es la enana besa bien? **

- **No lo se**

- **¿Como que no lo sabes? ¿La haz besado Quinn?** - con una sonrisa burlona.

- **Claro que si** - a Quinn le sale una sonrisa de enamorada.

- **Te enamoraste Quinn Fabray esa sonrisa estupida que tienes en la cara me lo dice todo.**

- **Nooo... estas loca Santana lopez yo no estoy preparada para una relacion tu lo sabes.**

- **Ya estas en una relacion Quinn quizas no real por el momento pero lo va a hacer en muy poco tiempo.**

- **Dejemos este tema para mas rato San.**

- **ok ok**

- **Vamos a comer algo al comedor.**

* * *

Rachel se reunio con sus amigas Britt y Marley ya que las habia dejado de lado por los acontecimientos de ser pareja de Quinn.

- **Marley y Britt** - Saluda Rachel a ambas chicas.

- **Como esta la chica enamorada** - abrazandola muy fuerte Britt.

- **Si si dejala britt** - Riendo marley - **Esta morada al parecer no respira.**

- **Britt, marley tiene razon** - Soltándose del abrazo.

Rachel llevo a las chicas a la plaza en donde siempre se juntan a conversar ya que en su casa no se puede con la gran familia que tiene y hacen mucho ruido, Quinn le habia dicho que si queria invitar a alguien a la fiesta de la Familia Fabray que lo hiciera no tenia problema y era para que se sintiera como da con alguien de su confianza y Rachel penso en sus amigas.

- **Chicas necesito pedirles un favor** - Ambas amigas la miraron con cara de expectación.

-** Claro Rach dinos que cosa **

- **Quinn me invito a una fiesta de sus padres y me va a presentar como su novia** - Marley y Britt quedaron sorprendidas con lo que les conto rachel y ella prosiguió ya que ninguna dijo una palabra - **y me dijo que podia llevar a quien quisiera para que me estuviera mas comoda con alguien de confianza, quieren ir conmigo a esa fiesta.**

- **Rach.. yo no podria asistir ya que mi mama me dejo en la casa castigada, solo sali por que le dije que era un trabajo de español y nos juntaríamos a hacerlo..** - Con cara de apenada Marley -** lo siento mucho Rach**

Rachel se desanimo inmediatamente ya que si no iba marley, britt tampoco lo haria.

- **Rach yo si ire contigo no tengo nada que hacer este fin de semana asi que me quiero divertir un poco hace tiempo que no salgo a bailar** - Sonriendole cariñosamente

-** Britt gracias me salvaste de un momento incomodo con los padres y los amigos de Quinn.**

- **Para eso estan las amigas Rach en los buenos y malos momentos.** - guiñando su ojo.

- **Pasando a otro tema Rach..** - salio Marley - **Que paso con tu primer beso se lo diste a Quinn**

-** Si** - Sonriendo -** Noo es gran cosa solo fue un rose de labios aun espero mi beso de verdad, ella me ha respetado y sabe que no vamos a pasar a mas haya hasta que me enamora de verdad de ella.**

- **Rach.. yo creo que te enamoraste, solo tienes que decirlo tu y ya esta por que a Quinn se le nota muchisimo **

-** Si bueno le voy a dar tiempo al tiempo para ver que sucede** - Guiñando el ojo a sus amigas - **Vamos tenemos que tomar algo en la cafeteria y seguimos conversando de Quinn** - riendo por lo dicho de sus amigas ya que ella no veia por ningun sitio que Quinn sintiera algo mas que una linda amistad por ella. Si se dio cuenta que han avanzado mucho en su amistad pero nada mas, solo una linda amistad.

* * *

- **Quinn vas a presentar a Berry a tus padres y a todos tus conocidos pobre enana se las va a haber muy feo.**

-** Por que san yo la estoy preparando para este momento durante una semana. y yo se que esta preparada para mañana en la noche** - Sonriendo por lo logrado con Rachel - **yo confio en ella y se que lo va a lograr.**

- **Si si si no lo creo pero yo estare apoyándote en ese momento de fracaso absoluto y cuando se caiga al bajar la escalera del salon** - Siendo por la cara que puso Quinn al haber escuchado eso - **Lo siento Quinn solo bromeaba.**

- **No es gracioso San yo se que se pondra nerviosa espero que logre quitar sus nervios y asi mis padres no se den cuenta que todo es una falsa relacion.**

- **Y a quien traera la Princesa Rachel a la Gran fiesta Fabray.**

- **Dijo que les iba a decir a sus amigas y yo ya invite a sus padres para que esten presente.**

- **Ya conoces a sus padres?** - Pregunta santana.

-**Si los conoci y a que no sabes. Rachel tiene una familia inmensa a mi me gustaria tener hermanos** - Suspiraba Quinn - **Son muy buenas personas y sobre todo sus padres que no se enojaron ni nada por saber que su hija estaba saliendo con otra mujer.**

- **Woau Q.** - sonriendo -** Nunca te he visto asi de emocionada por un mujer.**

- **Si yo tampoco y esto me asusta san** - Casi pensativa - **A se me olvidaba tienes que venir a la fiesta para que estes un rato con la amiga que traiga rachel, solo en momentos importantes para nosotras **

-** No hay problema espero que sea hermosa la amiga de Rachel** - Sonriendo picaramente.

- **Ni se te ocurra san, quizas venga britt o Marley y no quiero tener problemas con Rach por tu cumpla** - Mirandola seriamente.

-** ¿Como son las amigas de la enana?**

- **Son bonitas no tanto como Rach, pero lo son**

- **No te pregunte eso Q. No me importa la enana.**

- **Britt es rubia, alta y de ojos azules, y Marley es morena casi peliroja de ojos azules y un poco mas pequeña que la rubia de Britt.- **mirandola seria a santana por decirle enana a Rachel.

- **Ok tu sabes Rubia a mi me gustan las rubias asi q la tal Britt se veria muy bien al lado de este cuerpo** - Sonriendo.

- **Si quizas espero que no lastimes a Britt lo que me a contado Rach es muy sensible y habla de cosas muy raras asi que preparate para ser una buena santana durante mi cena.**

- **Cuenta conmigo** - Guiñandole el ojo a Quinn.

* * *

Lo mejor de ser sábado es que se podía despertar tarde, no había escuela ni tareas por las que estar presionada, podía cuidar a sus hermanos menores y Quinn…

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron mientras rodaba en su cama para ver el reloj verde con rojo con forma de hoja de árbol colgado en la pared blanca con círculos de colores. Las 9:27 a.m., sus ojos se agradaron al ver la hora y como de rayo salió de la cama, tenía que despertar a sus hermanos, también preparar el desayuno de sus hermanos, bañar al pequeño Frank, debía bañarse ella y todo eso antes de que Quinn llegara.

—**¡Hermana! ¡El desayuno está listo!** —gritó Brenda desde el primer piso.

Jeanne se congeló al escuchar eso, ¿Ya estaban despiertas?

Bajó corriendo las escaleras alisando su cabello con las manos y cuando llegó al comedor encontró a todos sus hermanos, a excepción de Noah, sentados en la mesa tomando su desayuno. Brenda volteó hacia su hermana y le sonrió mientras colocaba el último plato en la mesa.

—**¿Qué pasa aquí?** —preguntó extrañada. Rachel pensó que probablemente una familia de extraterrestres había llegado a la tierra y los había sustituido por su familia porque definitivamente no era esa.

—**Como tú vas a salir no quise despertarte y cociné yo** —le contestó Brenda con una sonrisa—.** Vamos desayuna para que estás lista.**

Rachel observó nuevamente a sus hermanos desayunando, sacudió la cabeza y justo cuando iba a decir que no tenía hambre un panqueque de nuez se apareció frente a ella.

—**Si no desayunas no habrá postre** —dijo Lissa dándole una mordida a su panqueque.

Aun confundida la muchacha se sentó en su lugar y empezó a comer dándose cuenta de que Brenda era una muy buena cocinera. Desayunaron en silencio hasta que Lissa rompió el hielo con un comentario que hizo a Rachel atragantarse.

—**Ayer papá y mamá dijeron que Quinn y tú se habían besado mucho** —dijo la pequeña emocionada.

Rachel sintió la mitad de su salchicha dentro de su garganta impidiéndole respirar. Su rostro se puso rojo y no precisamente de vergüenza. Brandon se levantó de su asiento y le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda a su hermana mayor para que pudiera tragar o escupir el pedazo de salchicha, una vez que pudo sacarlo Brenda le dio un vaso con agua que rápidamente aceptó.

—**Lissa, cosas como esas no se dicen** —dijo Brandon reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—**Yo también quiero besar a Quinn** —dijo Lissa en un intento de hacer berrinche pero no le funcionó.

—**No, tú no puedes besar a Quinn** —le contestó Rachel poniéndose de pie—.** Yo soy su novia por eso puedo besarla** —Lissa curvó su labio inferior hacia afuera y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. **Aunque…** —a Rachel rápidamente se le vino una idea a la mente—** probablemente Quinn te puede besar "amistosamente".**

Ella era la hermana mayor y se supone que debía alejar a su pequeña hermana de 10 años de ese tipo de pensamientos pero lo único que lograba era aumentarle los ánimos con ese tipo de comentarios.

—**Quiero besar a Quinn amistosamente** —dijo Lissa de nuevo emocionada.

—**Pero será un beso pequeño** —le advirtió Rachel.

—**¡Sí!** —gritó animada la pequeña mientras que ambos gemelos negaban observando las travesuras de su hermana mayor.

* * *

—**¿Quieres que bese a tu hermana de 10 años?** —preguntó Quinn incrédula.

Rachel solo sonrió y asintió.

Quinn había llegado un par de minutos antes de la hora acordada a casa de Rachel por lo que cuando ella había bajado a recibirlo su cabello aun estaba húmedo y estaba humedeciendo la blusa amarilla que la chica llevaba puesta.

—**Es una niña** —dijo Quinn alejando su mirada de la blusa con escote de Rachel, a pesar de no tener realmente mucho busto esa blusa sí que la hacía lucir tan ardiente y ella definitivamente no se la imaginó nunca de esa manera.

—**No seas ridícula, no te dejaré besar a mi hermanita de esa extraña forma en la que me besas** —Rachel parecía tan normal después de cada beso pero Quinn cada vez se sentía más extraña como le habia contado a santana —** Solo dale un beso en la mejilla y dile que es una manera tierna en que besas a las chicas.**

A ella si la besaba de manera tierna pensaba Quinn, sacudió su cabeza y nuevamente conectó su mirada con la de Rachel.

—**Solo un beso de mentira, ¿verdad?**

—**Un pequeño beso de mentira.**

Por alguna razón no se podía resistir a la petición de la chica de blusa color pollito.

—**Bien** —dijo dándose por vencido.

Rachel la tomó de la mano y ambas entraron a su casa. Brandon y Brenda se encontraban limpiando la mesa mientras que Mark limpiaba con una toallita el rostro de Frank y Lissa solo estaba echada en el sillón viendo televisión.

Cuando Quinn entró a la sala Lissa se levantó como resorte del sillón.

—**Hola, niños** —saludó Quinn y todos clavaron sus ojos en las manos unidas de Rachel y ella, incluso Quinn también hizo lo mismo pero aun así no separó sus manos.

—**Lissa** —dijo Rachel sonriendo—.** Quinn** **te dará un beso amistoso pero con la condición de que subas tus calificaciones en la escuela.**

Quinn comprendió mientras Rachel le explicaba a su hermanita emocionada la condición.

—**Debes prometerlo** —dijo Quinn colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Rachel—.** Si no prometes eso no podré besarte.**

Le pequeña asintió energéticamente y con ese brillo en los ojos que Quinn solía ver en todas sus seguidoras.

—**Lo prometo.**

—**Bien** —Quinn le guiñó un ojo a Rachel y se inclinó hasta la altura de Lissa—.** Cierra los ojos.**

Lissa cerró los ojos y Quinn sostuvo su pequeño rostro con una mano para después depositarle un tierno beso en la mejilla, la pequeña pegó un gritito de emoción al sentir los labios de la modelo sobre su mejilla y cuando Quinn se incorporó la pequeña abrió sus ojos y saltó para abrazar a la chica.

—**Prometo que mejoraré mis calificaciones** —le dijo aun rodeándola con los brazos.

Quinn volteó hacia el rostro sonriente de Rachel y nuevamente le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Rachel iba en el asiento de enfrente del auto de Quinn y era también la primera vez que Quinn era la conductora del auto, siempre ambos iban en la parte trasera y un chofer de Quinn se encargaba de llevarlas al colegio y de regreso, pero ahora que el chofer no iba ellas se sentían más juntas lo cual sacó una sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel.

—**Por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme con Lissa** —la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Rachel no se borraba.

—**De nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti** —Quinn quería voltear hacia ella pero debía ver el camino para su mala suerte. ¿Por qué rayos había decidido darle el día libre al chofer? A sí porque quería pasar más tiempo a solas con Rachel aunque ni siquiera entendiera el motivo de ese sentimiento.

—**Vamos no digas que es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí, me has ayudado mucho…**

—**No más de lo que tú lo estás haciendo** —la interrumpió—.** No sé qué es lo que quieres que pueda recompensar todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, mi mentira. **— Rachel se encogió de hombros y observó el camino.

—**Cosas** —dijo y el auto quedó en un profundo silencio cómodo.

Apenas habían bajado del auto y Rachel nuevamente ya quería regresar de solo ver el enorme letrero lujoso de la tienda en donde Quinn había estacionado, de hecho Quinn la tuvo que sostener de la mano para que ella no regresara al auto.

—**Es solo una tienda** —dijo Quinn atrayendo a la castaña más cerca de ella.

—**¿Bromeas? Seguramente el vestido más barato de esa tienda cuesta lo que pago por mi matricula en el colegio y déjame decirte que es mucho lo que pago** —Quinn logró acercarla hacia ella y tuvo la oportunidad rodearla con un brazo.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, de pie fuera de la tienda, la mirada de Rachel conectó con la de Quinn y después solamente porque Quinn quiso la besó, fue un beso rápido como si estuvieran en el colegio y quisieran demostrarles a todos que eran novias pero no dejaba de ser un beso, un beso que no había tenido un motivo exacto para ser iniciado.

—**Hay que entrar** —dijo Quinn sin soltarla.

Ambas entraron a la tienda tan juntas como les era posible poder caminar.

* * *

Rachel estaba dentro de probador con un hermoso vestido verde que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo haciéndola lucir curvas que en su vida llegó a imaginar que tendría, el vestido era largo y apenas con aquellas zapatillas de tacón alto le quedaría perfectamente, en el busto era un entrecruce de telas del mismo color pero de forma un poco arrugada y subía en un solo tirante por su hombro izquierdo en una hilera flores pequeñas.  
Se observó en el espejo y sintió que el vestido aunque era hermoso no le quedaba a ella, probablemente ella se vería bien con algo mucho más sencillo.

Respiró profundo antes de quitarle es seguro a la puerta del probador y salir lentamente.

Cuando salió, Quinn estaba de espaldas a ella, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y su postura era firme. Se sintió avergonzada de mostrarse ante ella en ese vestido pero después de todo en la fiesta cientos de personas la verían con cualquier vestido que escogiese.

Tímidamente se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Quinn, la cual logró captar rápidamente.

Cuando la modelo volteó hacia ella por poco y se caía de espaldas. Se veía hermosa y provocaba ganas de devorarla con aquel rostro tímido que mostraba, sus ojos esperando las palabras que Quinn no podía soltar y sus manos entrelazadas que debían estar de esa manera para que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

—**Magnifico** —dijo la mujer rubia de excesivo labial rojo que había aparecido de la nada.

Quinn apartó la mirada de Rachel y ella solo se estremeció al escuchar la voz de la mujer.

—**Te queda perfecto, probablemente ese vestido fue hecho especialmente para ti. Tengo unas zapatillas que quedarían perfectas con ese vestido.**

La mujer salió corriendo dejándolas a ellas dos solas.

Caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente a ella y nuevamente se observó. Podría ser que el vestido realmente se le viera bien, tal vez se había sido diseñado para ella pero…

—**Te ves hermosa** —logró pronunciar Quinn.

Rachel no separó su mirada del espejo en donde podía ver perfectamente a Quinn acercándose por detrás de ella.

—**Es… el vestido probablemente es mucho para mí, no creo que se vea tan bien…**

—**Créeme, te luce hermoso** —se detuvo detrás de ella y colocó sus manos en los hombros desnudos de ella.

Ambas observaron sus reflejos en el espejo y se veían bien, juntas, realmente bien, y ahora con el vestido ella casi podría hacerse pasar como una de ellos.

—Gracias —suspiró cuando los pulgares de Quinn empezaron a moverse de manera circular sobre sus hombros pero trató de concentrarse en el vestido — **Creo que las flores del hombro no lucen** —luchó por lograr pronunciar.

—**Si recogemos tu cabello** —dijo deslizando sus manos de los hombros de Rachel pasando por su cuello y hasta llegar a su cabeza para lograr tomar su cabello en una coleta con sus manos. Ambas observaron el reflejo, era cierto de esa manera lucía mejor el adorno del hombro y también dejaba ver el largo cuello de Rachel haciéndola lucir casi como una modelo— **así. Te ves aun más hermosa.**

—**Aquí están las zapatillas de tacón** —dijo la rubia casi gritando.

Le entregó la caja a Rachel y cuando abrió la caja Quinn rápidamente protestó ya que estaba detrás de ella nuevamente sosteniéndola de los hombros.

—**No, no quiero que use esas cosas** —dijo observando el tacón de más de 10 centímetros de aquellas zapatillas negras de terciopelo o gamuza— **Estoy segura que tienen algo más cómodo para sus pies.**

La mujer levantó una ceja observando a la pareja de jóvenes y asintió para marcharse en busca de algo más cómodo para la chica.

—**No tienes que hacer todo esto** —dijo Rachel volteando hacia Quinn— **Puedo usar esos si quieres por una noche.**

—**Sí, sí tengo que y no es lo que yo quiera, es lo que a ti te guste. Después de mañana enviaré ese vestido a la tintorería y te lo quedarás** —ella ya había abierto su boca para protestar pero Quinn la silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios— **Y no quiero escuchar ninguna protesta.**

—**Estás haciendo mucho por mí** —dijo Rachel.

Quinn deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de Rachel y la acercó a élla.

—**Solo trato de hacer lo que tú estás haciendo por mí.**

—**¿Así que se trata de eso?**

—**Ya ni siquiera sé de qué se trata…**

Y la besó, nuevamente no tenía porque hacerlo pero simplemente había querido hacerlo. En algún momento la mujer rubia los llamó pero ellas estaban en su mundo por lo que ni se molestaron en escucharla. La mujer dejó la caja sobre una de las sillas rojas del lugar y las dejó ahí rodeados de espejos y besándose.

* * *

**Bien lectores este capitulo fue el mas largo ya que es semana santa y no estare durante el fin de semana. El proximo capitulo se conoceran los padres de Quinn con Rachel y la presentacion de Santana y Britt. Saludos y q tengan un gran fin de semana :D**


	10. ¿Lista?

**capitulo 9**

Las manos de Rachel estaban heladas e incluso todo su cuerpo la acompañaba en una danza de huesos sacudiéndose por el frio, a pesar de que no estuviera haciendo nada de frio, en realidad el clima era bastante agradable, la temperatura ideal para la mayoría de las personas normales.

Llevó sus manos, juntas unidas por las palmas, hacia frente de sus labios y dejó caer un poco de su aliento para poder calentarlas aunque fuera un poco.  
Eso no era frio, eso eran nervios, nervios de que al fin era domingo en la noche y los padres de Quinn estaban en alguna parte de ese lujoso salón, en esa lujosa casa, en lujosas ropas luciendo lujosamente ricos.

Rachel había tenido la oportunidad de ver el decorado del salón cuando llegó, esa misma tarde, a la casa de los padres de Quinn y simplemente eso la había dejado sin habla y con los nervios de punta. Suspiró y nuevamente se observó en el espejo aunque no tenía nada más que arreglar en su apariencia, ella estaba perfecta, solo necesitaba tener más confianza.

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No era necesario impresionar a los padres de Quinn, solo debía ser normal, justo ella misma… pero ella misma no llevaría un vestido tan elegante y caro así que técnicamente no era ella misma como para poder actuar normal así que…  
Gruñó desesperada mientras apretaba sus manos en puños, eso se ganaba por meterse en ese tipo de problemas, bueno Quinn no era un problema…

—**Me volveré loca** —le gruñó a su reflejo y nuevamente estudio su reflejo.

**— Que sucede Rach** — pregunta una britt preocupada.

—e**stoy nerviosa con todo esto con la presentación a medio mundo y conocer a los padres de Quinn.**

—**No te preocupes estar hermosa y tienes que ser sincera te encanta verte de esa forma** - guiña su ojo hacia rachel.

— **si me encanta como me veo pero... **

En el espejo se reflejaba una joven aparentemente linda con un vestido verde y hermoso, su cabello había sido ondulado ligeramente, con un tinte californiano recogido en un extraño peinado que había dejado su cabello de lado, llevaba unas joyas plateadas hermosas y costosas haciéndola sentir más que linda, casi hermosa deberia de creerle a Britt.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Quinn, vestida con un elegante traje negro haciéndola lucir aun más apuesta, si es que era posible.  
Sus miradas se conectaron y ambas se sonrieron.

—**Te ves increíble** —dijo Rachel mientras Quinn se acercaba a ella— **¿Hay algún tipo de ropa que no te luzca bien?**

—**Ese vestido que llevas puesto** —le sonrió Quinn— **Solo se puede lucir en tu cuerpo** — la observa de pies a cabeza — **Te ves hermosa **— nerviosa — **disculpa britt tu también te vez hermosa.**

—**Gracias.** —dicen al mismo tiempo.

—**Britt te quiero presentar a alguien. Puedes venir conmigo **—le extendió la mano — **ella es mi amiga o mejor dicho mi hermana y es parte de mi familia tambien Rach asi que sera la primera persona que conozcas que es importante en mi vida** —Abrio la puerta — **Ella es Santana Lopez.**

— **Hola Enana** — Quinn tocio al ver como llamo a Rachel y la miro feo —** bueno se me hizo costumbre hablar asi de ella** — rie por las caras de Quinn y Rachel a continuacion se focalizo en la Rubia que no es modelo y besando su mano dice — **Soy Santana Lopez para servile** — Guiñando su ojo.

—**Brittany S. Pierce mucho gusto** — sonriendole a la morena mas alta.

— **bueno britt puedo decirte asi o no? **— pregunto san a britt la cual asistio en respuesta — **Vamos nos espera la fiesta esta noche sere tu compañera de baile **— ambas salieron de la habitacion dejando a Quinn y a Rachel solas.

Quinn se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano, Rachel observó su mano y suspiró profundo para tomar el suficiente valor para salir ahí afuera y le tomó la mano.

—**¿Tus padres están ahí?** —una parte de ella deseaba no tener que presentarse a sus padres pero otra parte de ella repentinamente quería verlos.

—**Sí, están saludando a los invitados más impuntuales** —intentó hacerla sonreír haciendo una mueca extraña y lo logró—** ¿Lista?**

—**Creo que me voy a caer** —dijo Rachel sin moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba de pie.

—**No dejaré que te caigas.**

Ella suspiró nuevamente y asintió sin decir ninguna palabra más, sentía que si lo hacía probablemente saldría corriendo hacia la ventana y…

—**Vamos** —dijo Quinn haciéndola caminar.

Ambas caminaron con sus manos entrelazadas a través de la habitación, a través del pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. ¿Por qué diablos tenían que poner escaleras?, pensó Rachel al ver las empinadas escaleras frente a ella.

—**Espera aquí un momento** —le dijo Quinn y desapareció por un costado.

Todos abajo en el salón de baile lucían tan bien, tan cómodos con todas esas ropas caras y lujosas joyas, también la mayoría eran adultos y unos cuantos adolescentes pero ningún niño a la vista, Rachel pensó que fue buena idea el hecho de que sus padres no quisieran ir y llevar a todos sus hermanos, en un lugar como ese seguro desentonarían. Pero aun así seguramente serian mucho más felices que esas personas sonrientes.

—**Rachel** —la voz de Quinn le hizo apartar la vista de la multitud de personas y voltear hacia donde su voz provenía. Al voltear ella vio que Quinn ya no se encontraba sola, había dos personas con ella. Una mujer y un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años y Quinn era idéntica a ellos.

Las manos de Rachel empezaron a sentirse heladas nuevamente y la idea de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar como una cenicienta a la media noche le pareció verdaderamente atractiva aunque ella nunca había sido fanática de aquella princesa.

La mujer que estaba a unos metros de ella era simplemente hermosa, su cabello largo y rubio se veía tan suave y sedoso que era de admirarse, sus ojos eran azules, el cuerpo de la mujer era increíble que no parecía haber tenido una hija nunca, sus labios parecían tener el grosor indicado para verse más que atractivos y en conclusión era una belleza de mujer a pesar de su edad.

El hombre era casi idéntico a Quinn, alto, apuesto, de cabello rubio como el de su hija, de ojos verdes y piel palida y estaba segura que un cuerpo esculpido de escondía detrás de ese elegante traje negro que llevaba puesto.

Quinn se detuvo al lado de Rachel que inconscientemente había empezado a caminar hacia la pareja de atractivas personas, estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

—**Mamá, papá** —dijo Quinn sonriendo orgullosamente, justo como sus padres querían que ella estuviera cuando les presentara a su novia— **Ella es mi novia, Rachel.**

El rostro de los padres de Quinn permaneció neutro más del tiempo que la modelo había planeado y junto con Rachel empezó a sentirse nervioso.  
Finalmente habló su mamá.

—**Que alegría** —dijo la mujer al mismo tiempo en que una enorme y sincera sonrisa tiraba de sus labios— **Mucho gusto querida Rachel. Soy Judy Fabray.**

Rachel asintió rápidamente y luego cuando vio la mano de Judy extendida hacia ella, Rachel rápidamente la estrechó y las palabras salieron tímidamente de su boca.

—**El gusto es mío Sra. Fabray.**

**—dime Judy. Cariño** — con una sonrisa radiante muy parecida a la de Quinn.

—**Mucho gusto, Rachel. Soy Rusell Fabray** —dijo el hombre y ella rápidamente le saludo de mano—** Es un gusto poder conocerte al fin.**

—**Muc… muchas gracias, es un gran placer conocerlos a ambos. Estoy muy feliz** —dijo Rachel sintiéndose como una tonta poder haber balbuceado.

—**Hija, tu novia es una ternura de chica. Es una pena que no te hayamos conocido antes de salir de viaje. Quinn hablaba mucho de ti** —por alguna razón ella se sintió más tranquila al escuchar el tono de voz de la mamá de Quiinn— **sinceramente me sorprendió cuando dijo que su novia era una chica de su colegio.**

—**A mí también me sorprendió cuando me lo pidió** —soltó Rachel antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras.

—**Pero es una alegría que hayas aceptado, por un momento creí que Quinny había cambiado sus preferencias nuevamente.**

—**Mamá** —alargó Quinn interrumpiendo a Judy.

—**Solo digo lo que pensamos…**

—**Cariño** —habló Russell atrayendo la atención de los tres— **Tenemos que bajar para recibir oficialmente a los invitados.**

—**Es verdad** —dijo Judy como si acabara de recordarlo—** Fue un gusto querida y esperamos verte más seguido.**

—**Claro que sí** —contestó Rachel animada y aliviada de escuchar esas palabras, si le dijeron eso significaba que le había agradado a los padres de Quinn ¿no?

Los padres de Quinn se marcharon después de estrechar sus manos nuevamente con la castaña.

Una vez que desaparecieron por las escaleras Quinn y Rachel dejaron salir aire de golpe al mismo tiempo, lo habían logrado.

Quinn sonrió, Rachel lo había logrado, sus padres la habían aceptado, ni siquiera con aquellas chicas que había salido anteriormente había sido tan fácil como lo fue con ella y es que solamente había que ver a la chica que tenía a su lado para darse cuenta de que era una chica excepcional, una chica que estaba dispuesta a ayudar en una grande mentira y meterse completamente en el papel, porque en realidad ella había parecido nerviosa y no tenía por qué estarlo ¿verdad?

—**Rachel** —la llamó Quinn y ella volteó a verla— **Muchas gracias. Mis padres te han aceptado.**

Rodeó a Rachel con un brazo para poder acercarla a ella y unió sus frentes, ambas cerraron sus ojos aliviadas, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran y también calmando los temblores que aun permanecían en sus manos.

—**¿Lista para bajar?** —le preguntó Quinn sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraban.

—**No, no lo estoy.**

—**Toma mi mano fuertemente y si sientes que te vas a caer le das un apretón y nos detendremos** —Rachel abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que Quinn ya la había estado observando desde antes— **¿Te parece?** —acarició, con una sus manos libres, la mejilla de Rachel mientras asentía— **Perfecto.**

Después de un par de minutos de esperar a que los padres de Quinn hablaran llegó el momento de anunciar a todos los presentes la relación amorosa de su única hija.

Anunciaron a Quinn y a Rachel su compañera de colegio que ahora era su novia.

Cuando apenas se habían acercado a la escalera del salón los flashes ya se habían vuelto un dolor para los ojos de Rachel. Ignorando los flashes y las luces blancas en los ojos de Rachel, ambas bajaron por la enorme escalera que parecía no tener fin y se detuvieron a un lado de los padres de Quinn.

Las personas aplaudieron sin apartar la vista de la pareja joven, algunos sonreían y otros solo aplaudían como si eso no fuera de importancia, a Rachel le recordó su colegio al recibir esas miradas.

* * *

—**Aquí tienes** —una copa de vino apareció frente a Rachel y detrás de la copa estaba Quinn con una amplia sonrisa. La cara que Rachel hizo en ese momento fue un tanto graciosa que hizo sonreír a Quinn— S**é que no te gusta pero en el brindis tendrás que tomar aunque sea un poco, además que este vino es un poco más dulce, lo pedí especialmente para ti.**

Ambas estaban de pie en uno de los grandes ventanales, en donde podían tener un poco de privacidad de las cámaras y algunos de los jóvenes en la fiesta.

Las manos temblorosas de Rachel tomaron la copa de cristal con ambas manos como si sintiera que se le caería si no la sujetaba de esa forma y sería una verdadera tragedia que le cayera al hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto.

—**Gracias** —llevó la copa a sus labios y le dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa. Dejó que el sabor se regara por toda su boca y luego tragó el líquido, ese sin duda sabía mucho mejor que el que había probado un par de días antes en casa de Quinn. Le dio otro sorbo y le agradó, después le dio un trago un poco más grande y cuando el líquido pasó por su garganta sonrió en dirección a Quinn— **Tienes razón, este sabe mucho mejor.**

—**Me alegra, yo empecé con ese vino cuando mis padres pensaron que ya tenía edad para los brindis** —se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su copa de vino que parecía ser un poco más oscuro que el de ella.

—**¿Por qué tienen que brindar?** —preguntó curiosa y mientras esperaba que Quinn le contestara volvió a tomar otro trago de vino.

—**Es una tradición de la familia, siempre en cada fiesta el hombre mayor de la familia ofrece un brindis con un vino especial que es cosechado en los viñedos de la familia, ese mismo que estás tomando** —finalizó.

—**Que interesante. ¿Has ido a los viñedos?**

—**Sí, hace un par de años fui pero no me pasé por el campo, solo estuve cuidando a mis primos…**

—**No te creo, la gran Quinn Fabray la súper modelo juvenil de moda cuidando a sus primos** —Rachel lanzó una risa divertida observando a Quinn que empezaba a sonreír— **Es algo que debo ver personalmente.**

Quinn sonrió y le pidió la copa de cristal a Rachel, la cual ya estaba vacía, para colocarla en la charola plateada de unos de los hombres que iba pasando cerca de ellos.

—**En las vacaciones de semana santa iré nuevamente hacia allá, tal vez si hablamos con tus padres puedas ir conmigo para ver como cuido a mis primos, no es por presumir pero creo que sería una buena madre** —la castaña rió y Quinn siguió—** Incluso podría ir tu familia, mi casa es muy grande…**

—**¿Estás hablando en serio?**

—**Claro que sí. Veo en tu rostro que quieres ir a un viñedo** —Rachel rodó los ojos aunque no borró la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro— **Además que aun no me has dicho que es lo que vas a querer.**

Rachel frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería Quinn pero luego recordó aquel día de la propuesta y cuando dijo que debía darle algo a cambio de fingir ser su novia. Por un momento lo había olvidado.

—**Cierto, eso…**

El rostro de Rachel se volvió serio y apartó su mirada de Quinn.

—**¿Sucede algo?** —preguntó Quinn acercándose un poco más a ella.

—**No, es solo que lo había olvidado… yo…**

Rachel suspiró y Quinn esperó a que continuara pero no lo hizo.

—**Dime qué pasa.**

Rachel sonrió y Quinn se tranquilizó al ver que su sonrisa era verdadera nuevamente.

—**Me he estado divirtiendo estos días que ni siquiera he pensado en lo que quiero** —se encogió de hombros.

Quinn suspiró aliviada y rodeó a la chica con su brazo para acercarla más a ella.

—**Yo también me he divertido. Pero te digo en serio** —con su mano libre sujetó el rostro de Rachel para permitirse ver mejor su rostro— **Si hay algo que quieras, cualquier cosa, te prometo que la conseguiré.**

—**¿Cualquier cosa?**

—**Sí.**

—**Interesante** —dijo sonriendo.


	11. ¿Te digo un secreto?

**capitulo 10**

La fiesta ya estaba más en ambiente de cómo que había empezado, sonaba le ritmo de la musica y varias parejas estaban en el centro de la pista mostrando sus mejores pasos de baile y algunos solo tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

Rachel giró su cabeza buscando con la mirada a Quinn que unos minutos antes se había disculpado con ella para ir a lo sanitarios. La mesa en donde estaba esperando se veía repentinamente gigante, había estado tan cómoda charlando con quinn, santana y Britt que no se había dado cuenta de lo que la rodeaba o del muchacho de cabellera rubia que la estaba observando fijamente desde que la modelo se había marchado.

Rachel intentaba ignorar al joven Moreno pero mientras más pasaban los minutos más incómoda se sentía, finalmente el joven se puso de pie y dejó de observarla. La chica respiró aliviada de no sentir más miradas de las que estaba acostumbrada.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía tardar una chica en el baño? Quinn seguro llevaba más de cinco minutos y no es como si los sanitarios se encontraran muy lejos de su mesa.

Uno de los meseros se acercó hacia Rachel ofreciéndole una copa de vino la cual aceptó al ver que era de diferente color que el de las demás sobre la charola plateada. Cuando el hombre se marchó dio un trago al dulce vino.

—**¿Estás sola?** —dijo una voz masculina detrás de Rachel que la hizo atragantarse con la bebida— **Perdone señorita, no fue mi intención** —dijo el joven moreno inclinándose hacia ella para darle leves golpes en su espalda.

La mano del joven sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda de Rachel le causó escalofríos por lo que sacudió hacia el frente para que dejara de tocarla. Ella dejó la copa en la mesa y con una toalla blanca de papel se limpió la boca aunque no lo necesitara.

En otra parte de la fiesta estaban dos chicas bailando pero una de ellas se detuvo y miro hacia Rachel

— Hay no aqui va haber una gran pelea — dando vuelta a britt que estaba de espalda para que mirara a Rachel

—Quien es el ? —Pregunto britt.

—Una persona desagradable y que este cerca de Rach va a hacer peor si los ve Quinn — buscando a Quinn con la mirada.

—bueno no te preocupes Quinn sabra solucionar su problema con el chico

—Si y sabes como lo va a solucionar a golpes se lleva muy mal con el britt necesito encontrarla para que no haga algo que despues se arrepienta. Vamos. — se fueron a buscar a Quinn en algun lado de la fiesta.

regresando a la conversacion de ambos chicos morenos

—**Descuide, solo estaba ida** —dijo intentando escucharse casual y nada nerviosa.

—**Es bueno escuchar eso** —dijo el joven sonando amable aunque Rachel presentía que solo era una fachada— **Un placer, me llamo Finn** —le extendió la mano y ella la estrechó rápidamente.

—**Rachel** —dijo sin añadir nada más.

Finn pareció querer decir algo más pero entre ellos dos se formó un incomodo silencio.

—**¿Te gustaría bailar?** —Rachel negó manteniendo su rostro serio— **¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?**

Sería demasiado grosero si le decía que en efecto le molestaba su presencia pero solo se limitó a decir.

—**Mi novio llegará pronto, si no te incómoda adelante.—**Rachel prefirió omitir el decir que Quinn era su novia y siguio observando si Quinn se asomaba.

Finn observó alrededor buscando a algún chico que se viera lo bastante intimidante pero al no encontrar a nadie accedió a sentarse, en una de sus manos sujetaba una copa con vino.

Rachel lo observó de reojo, el chico estaba ebrio, su ropa estaba un poco desordenada al igual que su cabello y sus labios estaban un poco más que remojados.

Suspiró alejando sus pensamientos de Finn y centrándose en el lugar en donde Quinn había desaparecido, solo deseaba que se apresurara.

—**¿Tus padres están por aquí?** —preguntó el chico atrayendo la atención de Rachel nuevamente.

—**No, vengo sola** —contestó cortante.

—**¿Entonces eres trabajadora del Señor Fabray?** —Finn quería tener un tema de conversación con ella.

—**No, como dije estoy con mi novia. Quinn. —**decidio decir la verdad y se fijo en el rostro de el.

El rostro del Moreno se tensó al escuchar ese nombre y repentinamente sintió más interés en la joven castaña que estaba en su mesa.

—**¿Así que su novia?** —murmuró para sí aunque Rachel logró escucharlo—** Dime, ¿De qué lugar Quinn ha sacado a una delicia como tú?**

—**En primer no soy un dulce como para que me llames delicia y en segundo lugar no te importa de dónde conozco a Quinn, mi novia** —remarcó Rachel poniéndose de pie para alejarse de aquel desagradable chico.

—**Oh, vamos, primor** —Finn se puso de pie rápidamente para impedirle el paso a Rachel— **¿De qué agencia de modelos te contrató? Creí que Quinn había aprendido la lección con la otra chica…**

—**¿Sabes?** —dijo Rachel enfurecida— **No me importa que problemas tengas con Quinn pero son problemas que no me incumben** —le sacó la vuelta para poder alejarse de él antes de que se convirtieran en el espectáculo de la fiesta, dio unos pasos y se giró nuevamente hacia Finn que tenía un rostro estúpido bajo esa mascara que había mostrado al acercarse a ella la primera vez— **Solo para aclararte la duda. Yo soy compañera de clases de Quinn, no soy modelo ni tengo millones en el banco, soy su novia, una chica normal** —dijo orgullosa cada una de las palabras.

En alguna parte de la fiesta estaban dos rubias y una morena conversando.

— Quinn tengo que decirte algo importante pero no te enojes Rubia.

— Que san. apura que Rachel me esta esperando.

— De eso es lo que queria hablarte. Rachel esta con... — no alcanzo a decir nada ya que la Rubia no estaba con ella sino que iba a pasos rapidos hacia la pareja que estaba discutiendo y lo primero que escucho fue.

—**Eres una zorra, solo estás interesada en su dinero y…** —el moreno no pudo terminar porque repentinamente cayó al suelo. Como era de esperarse las miradas ya estaban puestas en ellos dos y ahora en Quinn que había llegado para defender a su chica de una manera un poco escandalosa.

—**No pienses si quiera hablarle a mi novia de esa manera de nuevo o te irá peor** —dijo Quinn caminando hacia Rachel mientras observaba a Finn en el suelo sosteniéndose la pierna.

—**¿Qué le hiciste?** —preguntó la castaña mientras veía al chico en el suelo.

—**Solo lo golpeé en la pierna, no es nada que no se cure con un yeso** —la mirada de sorpresa de Rachel hizo sonreír a Quinn que había llegado molesta al ver como el Moreno la trataba mal a su novia — **Descuida, es un actor, solo está fingiendo dolor, no lo golpeé tan fuerte.**

—**Me da igual, se lo merece**.

Quinn deslizó una de sus manos por la cintura de Rachel e ignorando todas las miradas y las cámaras listas para disparar la besó cortamente para luego salir de ahí, seguro tendrían problemas después con los padres de Finn pero no importaba.

* * *

Quinn arrojó una piedra al estanque de agua que estaba en una esquina de la casa de sus padres, ella y Rachel se encontraban sentadas sobre una manta a la orilla del estanque.

—**Me toca** —dijo Rachel arrojando la piedra que tenía en su mano.

—**Lo siento, Rach**— se disculpó Quinn soltando la piedra que había estado a punto de lanzar al estanque— **Te he metido en un problema con…ese.**

—**No te disculpes. Estoy llegando a pensar que es la única palabra en tu vocabulario** —la golpeó levemente en el hombro con su puño— **Finn estaba ebrio, seguramente mañana tendrá un fuerte dolor en su pierna y no recordará porqué.**

—**Bien, eso sería gracioso de presenciar** —Quinn suspiró y su vista se perdió en el agua.

—**Pero, él me dijo algo. Me dijo que de qué agencia de modelos me habías contratado y que si no habías aprendido la lección con la otra chica…**

—**No puede ser** — Quinn se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la manta, su espalda golpeó el suelo y llevó sus manos a su rostro— **Eso me perseguirá durante toda la vida.**

—**¿Qué cosa?** —preguntó Rachel curiosa, observándola.

—**¿Recuerdas que te dije que había salido con unas modelos anteriormente?** —ella asintió—** Bien pues una de esas chicas era dos años mayor que yo, ella tenía 18 y yo 16, cuando empezamos a salir todo iba bien hasta que llegó Finn, la chica se empezó a alejar de mi y cuando menos acordé ella estaba en los brazos del moreno cara de bobo** —Rachel rió por la expresión de Quinn— **cuando varias personas se dieron cuenta de la diferencia de edad la chica inventó que yo la había contratado para que fingiera ser mi novia y todos le creyeron.**

—**¿Porque era bonita y mayor?** —preguntó Rachel que ya estaba recostada al lado de Quinn.

—**Y porque ya era novia de Finn** —continuó—** Un par de meses después regresó conmigo disculpándose y queriendo arreglar todo, pero ya había manchado mi nombre en la agencia. Las agencias suelen ser muy duras y siempre son solicitadas, te siguen todo el tiempo buscándote un error para poder expulsarte y dar paso a alguien más prometedor. En mi caso yo fui expulsado y Finn fue ese alguien más prometedor.**

—**Eso suena bastante fuerte** —dijo Rachel — **es peor que el colegio. te digo algo, Finn es lindo.**

Quinn fruncio el ceño y se quedo callada y escucho la risa de Rachel

— **Era una broma cariño, tu eres mucho mas guapa que el** —guiñandole el ojo a Quinn.

Quinn le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—**¿Te digo un secreto?** —le susurró sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

—**Dime.**

—**Cuando estoy contigo dejo de ser una modelo juvenil, me haces sentir… normal.**

—**Me alegra saber eso.**

—**¿Te digo otro secreto?**

—**Dilo.**

—**Me encanta besarte…**

Quinn se acerco a Rachel y la beso al principio fue un beso timido, pero luego se comenzo a intensificar y eso que todavia quedaba una larga noche de la fiesta Fabray.

* * *

**bien aca dejo otro capitulo. Se que me retrase es que mis estudios no me dejaban escribir ojala les guste este capitulo. Y esperen con ansias el otro cap. Saludos :D**


	12. ¿Como saber si eres un buen besador?

**capitulo 11**

Ya pasaba de la media noche y la fiesta no parecía estar cerca del final lo cual molestaba a Quinn. Algo molesto de las fiestas es que los reporteros siempre querían entrevistas para sus revistas de chismes y esa noche Rachel, Quinn y el moreno habían dado algo interesante de que hablar.  
Después de casi una hora de dar explicaciones a cada uno de los reporteros Quinn logró salir de la ola de flashes para reunirse junto a Rachel detrás del salón.

—**Hola extraña** —dijo Rachel observando a Quinn ir hacia ella.

—**Lamento la tardanza** —se disculpó.

Quinn le extendió una mano a Rachel para ayudarla a levantarse de la silla en donde se encontraba sentada esperándola.

—**Te has quitado los tacones** —le dijo viendo que ahora estaba unos centímetros más baja y con su mano izquierda sosteniendo los tacones.

—**Sí, me he cansado y creo que ya no volveremos a la fiesta ¿o sí?** —Quinn negó mientras empezaban a ponerse en marcha hacia la puerta trasera del salón.

Caminaron en silencio por el largo pasillo y al llegar a la puerta Quinn sostuvo en sus brazos a Rachel que por poco grita de la sorpresa, una posicion bastante incomoda ya que Quinn llevaba a rachel en su espalda y pidiendo que se afirmase de su cuello.

—**Vas descalza y el camino de ahí afuera es de piedra** —le explicó al ver sus ojos llenos de confusión.

Aun sorprendida y con los pelos de punta permaneció en silencio mientras Quinn la sostenía entre sus brazos y caminaban hacia afuera del salón. Afuera ya había empezado a refrescar el viento y la piel de los brazos de Rachel se erizó al sentir el viento rozarla, quería calentarse los brazos pero una de mano sostenía sus zapatillas y con la otra mano se aferraba al cuello de Quinn para no caerse aunque ella estaba segura de que la rubia no la dejaría caer.

En ese momento llega Santana y Britt un poco ebrias ya bueno muy ebrias, cantando y bailando. Quinn y Rachel rieron de sus amigas y las hizo caminar hacia la gran casa que para que pudieran descansar ya que no era una hora prudente para que se fueran a sus casas y menos en ese estado, ambas chicas salieron corriendo y entraron a la casa dejando a Rachel y Quinn solas.

Quinn caminó con ella durante un par de minutos hasta llegar a las puertas de una casa del triple de tamaño de la casa del modelo, cuando llegaron Quinn dejó a Rachel con sus pies descalzos en el suelo y abrió la puerta. El interior de la mansión era tan hermoso que la chica sintió que se quedaba sin aire al observar el tamaño del lugar, en tan solo la sala principal cabía toda la casa de sus padres y probablemente sobraría lugar.

—**¿Acaso estamos en algún hotel?** —preguntó Rachel entrando cuidadosamente a la casa, hasta sentía que sus pies descalzos dañarían el suelo de madera del lugar si pisaba normalmente.

—**No, es la casa de mis padres, aunque por las mañanas si tenemos servicio a la habitación así que no dudes en pedir algo** —dijo Quinn cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—**Esto es increíble, no entiendo cómo es que mientras tus padres tiene una casa de este tamaño hay niños pobres durmiendo en cajas de cartón, el solo hecho de estar aquí de pie me hace sentir mal.**

—**Bien, si te hace sentir mejor mis padres donan una generosa cantidad de dinero para crear más casa hogares para niños que viven en esas circunstancias** —le informó deteniéndose detrás de ella.

—**Sí, un poco** —volteó a ver a Quinn y se encogió de hombros— **¿En donde dormiré?**

—**Ven** —le tomó la mano y empezó a conducirla hacia las grandes escaleras que estaban frente a la gigantesca sala de estar—** Las habitaciones están en el segundo nivel y ahí fue donde pusieron tu mochila con tus pertenencias.**

—**Bien** —dijo Rachel siguiéndolo.

Sus pies se sentían más fríos debido al contacto con el suelo mientras subían las escaleras, al llegar al segundo piso parecía ser una nueva casa, la decoración era de un tono más claro, con lámparas blancas colgando sobre el pasillo, en medio del gigantesco pasillo había sillas de espera y en las paredes habían dos puertas blancas con adornos extravagantes de cada lado.

— **espero que San y Britt no hayan ocupado tu pieza** — haciendo una mueca en su boca que hizo reir a Rachel.

— **ojala no quiero que mi mente quede grabado lo que ellas van a hacer esta noche.**

— l**o veremos pronto, Sino matare a santana si esta en tu habitacion.**

La mano de Quinn nunca soltó la de Rachel hasta que llegaron al final del "pasillo" y solo lo hizo porque debía abrir la puerta de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta una gigantesca habitación quedó a la vista de los cansados ojos de la chica, en su mayoría estaba desocupada pero la cama enorme en el centro de la habitación y los pocos muebles que había la dejaron sin habla.

— **Sean salvado tu amiga y la mia **— dando el paso para que Rachel entrase a la pieza.

—**Aquí están tus pertenencias** —le informó Quinn deslizando su mano por la espalda de Rachel y ingresaron a la habitacion — **Si necesitas algo llámame, hay un teléfono al lado de tu cama y también estoy en la habitación de al lado.**

—**Esta habitación es... Increible sera asi la pieza de barbra streisand**—dijo Rachel ignorando las palabras anteriores de la Rubia.

—**¿Rach?** —la llamó Quinn y ella pareció reaccionar—** ¿Estás bien?**

La chica asintió al mismo tiempo en que pestañeaba intentando aclarar su vista.

—**Sí, solo…** —suspiró y volvió completamente a la realidad— **¿Puedo darme una ducha?**

—**Adelante, siéntete como en casa…**

—**Créeme que eso será imposible** —le interrumpió la chica.

—**Entonces solo inténtalo** —dijo Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla para dejarla de pie a un par de pasos de la puerta de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, la habitación era iluminada por una tenue luz y al momento en que dio un par de pasos más adentro la luz aumentó su iluminación haciendo que Rachel volteara a ambos lados del lugar para verificar que estaba sola. Caminó hacia la cama en donde encontró su mochila café tan fuera de lugar sobre las colchas beige. Tomó su mochila y sacó un cambio de ropa interior, su pijama, crema corporal, un cepillo para el cabello, uno para lavar sus dientes y crema dental, con eso entre sus brazos se dirigió hacia una de las puertas que imaginó era el baño. Al entrar al lugar correcto su mandíbula casi pega al suelo al ver el lujoso baño. ¿Por qué las personas con dinero se preocupaban de que sus baños lucieran como una sala de cine?

Ella acomodó su ropa sobre una mesa de cristal que estaba afuera del cuarto de regadera que también tenía puertas de cristal con el dibujo de una cascada. Sobre uno de los tubos de la regadera había un par de toallas blancas que se permitió tocar para comprobar si eran tan suaves como se veían.

Después de escanear el baño se decidió por entrar a la regadera no sin antes quitarse la joyería y colocarla sobre una repisa al lado del lavabo, después de eso caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de la regadera y vio que el agua no era de manera manual como en su baño, ahí había una tabla digital en donde te ofrecía la temperatura ideal para el agua, aunque te daba la opción de aumentar la temperatura o disminuirla. Decidió dejar todo como estaba y después de quitarse el vestido y su ropa interior entró a la ducha en donde el agua empezó a cubrirle en todo su cuerpo, se sintió tan regalada con la lluvia artificial que se perdió durante varios minutos hasta que recordó que estaba gastando mucha agua. Enjabonó todo su cuerpo con el jabón líquido con olor a durazno y luego eliminó el jabón con la deliciosa agua.

Minutos más tarde salió de la ducha con una de las toallas envolviendo su cuerpo. Se aplicó crema corporal, vistió rápidamente con su pijama y se detuvo frente al espejo para desenredar su cabello, su cepillo para el cabello lucia tan fuera de lugar y desde luego que luciría así al ser de color amarillo, su color favorito, terminó con su cabello y siguió con sus dientes, su cepillo dental también era del mismo color y mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo algo en su pecho golpeó fuertemente, la realidad.

Terminó y salió del baño. Dejó sus pertenencias sobre la cama y observó el teléfono debatiéndose en llamara a Quinn o dejar las cosas como estaban. No la llamó, porque en su casa cuando alguien quería hablar con alguien siempre iban hasta donde se encontraba, tocaban la puerta y hablaban. Ella hizo eso mismo. Salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la habitación de al lado, tocó la puerta y después de unos segundos Quinn abrió la puerta, su cabello estaba húmedo al igual que el de Rachel. Estaba con un sostén deportivo y con un pantalón de pijama puesto, cualquier chica que la hubiese visto así se habría desmayado frente a rubia pero ella ni siquiera lo notó.

—**No nos conocemos** —dijo observándola.

—**¿Qué?** —preguntó Quinn completamente confundida.

—**No nos conocemos realmente** —Rachel se auto invitó a entrar al cuarto de la Rubia y caminó hasta su cama para sentarse mientras Quinn la observaba aun más confundida— **Ni siquiera sabes mi segundo nombre** —le dijo.

Quinn se quedó seria y recibió una bofetada por parte de la realidad, era verdad, ellas no se conocían casi nada. Dejó la puerta entre abierta y caminó hasta su cama para sentarse al lado de Rachel.

—**Tienes razón, no nos conocemos** —con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de Rachel y ella se encogió de hombros— **¿Qué te parece si usamos esta noche para hacernos preguntas y conocernos mejor?**

—**Eso está bien** —dijo sonriendo.

Quinn se colocó una camisa de pijama y tomó la mano de Rachel para después salir de su habitación. La Rubia asomó su cabeza por la puerta entre abierta y cuando verificó que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo ambas salieron como si estuvieran escabulléndose de su habitación en media noche para ir a la cocina por un dulce.

Llegaron a un tercer piso y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación con puerta corrediza, al entrar Rachel soltó la mano de Quinn.

—**¿Qué sucede?** —le preguntó la rubia al ver que ella no lo seguía.

Para ese momento ya nada tenía que sorprender a la chica y sin embargo lo hacía. Es decir, como no sorprenderse cuando había un enorme televisor que abarcaba casi toda la pared, en un lado la habitación había una mini dulcería con todo, máquina de palomitas, una máquina de refrescos de diferentes sabores, otra máquina de frappés y otra de helado de sabores. La parte central del lugar estaba vacía pero en el otro costado de la habitación había un compartimento en donde había puffs y sillones individuales.

—**Jamás dejará de sorprenderme esta casa** —musitó Rachel y entró completamente a la habitación.

Quinn le pidió a Rachel que esperara mientras ella arrastraba dos puffs al centro de la sala, cuando los acomodó en dirección a la pantalla Rachel se sentó.

—**¿Quieres algo de beber?** —preguntó Quinn pero ella negó— **¿Palomitas o algún dulce?**

—**Tal vez un dulce** —le contestó.

— **Rach... no quieres saber donde esta britt en este momento ya que ella vino contigo? **— pregunto Quinn a la morena.

—** Supongo que con santana en alguna habitacion las vimos correr hacia aca**

— **Si pero tu sabes que es peligroso dormir con santana Lopez y quiero preguntarte algo muy serio **— su rostro no tenia ninguna expresion.

— **Dale** — la animo rachel para que continuara.

—**Britt es virgen o no? **— Rachel se quedo mirando un punto de la pared sin saber que contestarle a la rubia que estaba haciendo su dulce.

— **eee... no lo se Quinn, yo creo que no, por que lo dices tu crees que ellas dos **— decia Rachel juntando sus manos, lo cual le causo mucha gracia a Quinn.

—**Si rach yo creo que ellas van a tener sexo esa es la palabra que no querias decir al parecer **— rachel se puso como un tomate al ver que estaba hablando de ese tema con Quinn.

Quinn fue hasta la máquina de palomitas y la encendió, tomó unos dulces y los echó sobre una charola junto a una bebida que había tomado, cuando las palomitas estuvieron listas tomó un vaso y lo llenó hasta casi derramarse, por ultimó tomó un frasco de cerezas. Unos minutos después llegó al lado de Rachel.  
No encendieron la pantalla en lugar de eso colocaron sus puffs frente a frente.

— **Esperemos que la pasen bien y mañana cada una conversara con sus respectivas amigas para que ninguna sea dañada por esta situacion** — acariciando las mejillas de Rachel aun sonrojadas — bueno cambiando de tema. Estoy segura que si hubiera planeado esto no habría pasado —dijo Quinn sacándole una sonrisa a la morena, al parecer llego el momento de conocerme mucho mejor.

Rachel tomó un dulce largo rojo que parecía una tira de espagueti y después de morder un extremo habló.

—**Las mejores cosas de la vida no se planean, suelen ser espontaneas** —le dijo a la modelo que tenía un puño de palomitas dentro de su boca—. **Estas rompiendo tu dieta** —le dijo al ver como devoraba otro puño de palomitas.

—**Tu tuviste la culpa** —le guiñó un ojo y ella rodó los ojos.

—**Yo empiezo** —dijo rápidamente— **Tu nombre completo, y el verdadero no el artístico.**

Quinn negó con la cabeza y tomó un trago de su bebida para limpiar su boca.

—**No, mi nombre artístico, nadie a excepción de mis padres sabe mi nombre verdadero así que…** —Rachel curvó su labio inferior hacia afuera e hizo su cara más tierna, Quinn balbuceó sin lograr decir ninguna palabra y al final suspiró, ella lo había derrotado— **Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

**—¿Por que Quinn y no lucy? —**pregunto divertida — **¿dime en donde queda?**

—**Queda en la parte que se escucha atractivo con mi nombre y me aleja de mi pasado por eso Quinn y no lucy**

—**Que artista te gusta Rach? **

— **barbra streisand es mi idola.**

**— no sabia que eras fanatica de broadway **

**— lo soy espero llegar algun dia a ese escenario y hacer de funny Girl**

**— te cuento un secreto. Mi madre es fanatica igual que tu de barbra y son muy buenas amigas por lo que yo tambien la conosco asi que... imagina.**

—**¡No te creo!** —exclamó sorprendida— **Mientes.**

—**Claro que no, mis padres conocen a muchas estrellas de Hollywood y Barbra Streisand es solo una de los pocos que conocen…**

—**¡Te odio!** —gritó Rachel y dejó sin habla a Quinn— **Yo amo a esa mujer, es la mejor actor que puede existir.**

La rubia soltó una carcajada ante el lado "fanático" que había salido de Rachel en ese momento, por lo regular ella era la chica que permanecía apartada del resto cuando se hablaba de famosos… o de cualquier tema en realidad.

—**Tal vez algún día te la presente** —le prometió con la palabra.

—**No, dios, probablemente me moriría si estoy a 10 metros cerca de ella y ni siquiera tengo 18 años, quiero vivir un poco más antes de conocerla.**

—**Bien** —se aclaró la garganta—** Mi turno. Tu nombre completo.**

—Rachel Barbra Berry —dijo la chica.

—**Supongo que barbra es por la persona que hablamos recien o me equivoco. **— sonriendole a Rachel

— **no te equivocas, mi madre es fanatica igual por lo que e visto casi todos los peliculas y musicales y es claro por que soy fanatica de ella si toda la familia la adora.**

—**Eres interesante** —le dijo la rubia sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—**¿Cuál es tu color favorito?** —preguntó Rachel.

—**El amarillo** —contestó Quinn y ella se quedó congelada—** ¿Y el tuyo?**

—**El… yo… también** —dijo finalmente— **Mi color favorito también es el amarillo.**

—**¿Bromeas?** —dijo asombrado—** Casi todo el mundo odia ese color por ser un color "chillante" y no los entiendo.**

—**Igual yo, es decir, siempre que digo mi color favorito se ven como si fuera un extraterrestre.**

—**Al menos** —empezó Quinn más feliz de lo que creyó ser esa noche— **tenemos algo en común.**

—**¿Animal favorito?** —preguntó la castaña emocionada por escuchar la respuesta.

—**Cualquier felino** —contestó y Rachel levantó su palma extendida para que ambas chocaran sus manos— **En especial el león.**

—**Yo también amo a los felinos, pero mi favorito es el gato montés.**

—**Asombroso. Y ¿A qué le temes?** —preguntó.

—**A perder a mi familia, que uno de ellos enferme y no pueda hacer algo, pero si hablamos de algo menos serio sería a los patos, gallos y todo animal que tenga pico** —el soltó una carcajada— **es un trauma difícil de explicar. ¿Y tú?**

—**Como tú, no soportaría ver a mi familia en problemas y no poder hacer nada, pero en algo menos serio podría ser… teñir mi cabello de moreno todo por la culpa de Finn** —Rachel soltó una carcajada y tuvo que dejar sus dulces a un lado para no tirarlos sobre la alfombra— **No soporto eso.**

—**Correcto, ¿Pasatiempos?**

—**Fotografía, más que ser modelo desearía poder tomar fotografía, de hecho quiero estudiar sobre eso en la universidad.**

—**Qué lindo.**

—**¿Tu pasatiempo?**

—**No te rías** —dijo Rachel seria y el rostro de Quinn se tornó de la misma manera— **Pero me encanta actuar, siempre jugaba con mis hermanitos y me encanta, preparamos un escenario improvisado en patio y yo soy la actriz principal y mis hermanas me siguen en los actos de la obra todos nos aplauden. Amo hacer eso.**

—**Creo que eso es maravilloso.**

Siguieron hablando sobre sus gustos y se dieron cuenta de algo. Tenían más en común de lo que pudieran imaginar. Después de la charla sobre sus gustos salió el tema de los besos.

—**¿Cómo saber si eres buen besador?** —preguntó Rachel— **Marley me preguntó eso.**

Quinn se atragantó con su bebida.

—**¿Tu amiga?** —Rachel asintió, tomó una de las cerezas del frasco que Quinn había tomado y le llevó hasta su boca, la rubia no pudo evitar ver la boca de ella mientras comía aquella cereza. Permaneció en silencio y después habló—** Dicen que si en tu boca logras hacer un nudo con el tallo de la cereza eres buena besando. Observa** —Quinn tomó una cereza, primero comió el fruto y después introdujo el tallo en su boca, tardó apenas unos segundos para lograr anudar el tallo, lo sacó de su boca y se lo mostró a Rachel.

—**Wow, entonces supongo que sabes besar ¿no?** —preguntó la castaña.

—**Tú compruébalo** —se acercó a Rachel y la besó.

Fue un beso distinto a los anteriores, algo menos relajado y más profundo, un beso que hizo que Rachel echara hacia atrás su cabeza y callera con su espalda sobre el puff haciendo a Quinn quedar sobre ella y aunque sintió su peso y la posición no era muy cómoda no dejó de besarla ni la apartó de ella, dios, si que era una increíble besadora y ella… ella solo se dejaba guiar por los labios de la rubia.

Sus labios se separaron un poco más y la lengua de Quinn entró en la boca de ella. Rachel colocó sus manos en los hombros de Quinn y les dio un apretón, se sentía extraña cuando la lengua de la rubia acariciaba su boca y cuando rozaba su lengua. Pero lo extraño se empezaba a volver agradable.  
Sus pulmones se vaciaron y se vieron obligados a separar sus labios. Quinn se sentó de nuevo en su puff mientras respiraba profundamente para recuperar el aire perdido y Rachel se reincorporó en su puff, al igual que la rubia respiraba rápido para poder llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—**¿Qué piensas?** —dijo Quinn después de un par de minutos.

—**Muy bueno** —contestó levantando su pulgar.

* * *

**BUENO OTRO CAPITULO YA QUE ME DIJERON QUE FUE MUY CORTO EL ULTIMO QUE SUBI. SOLO ESPERO QUE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUEN EN ESTA LINDA HISTORIA. :***


	13. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

**capitulo 12**

**Casi un mes después**

Eran las 7 de la mañana en casa de Quinn donde una no muy contenta latina reclamaba.

— **por que tan temprano Q. Si igual el enano te dara esos besos de mentira supuestamente **— refunfuñaba Santana.

— **le dije que llegaria a la 7 a.m a su casa y aun no salgo y todo por tu culpa** — la puntaba con el dedo — **Quizas no deberias ir asi llego de mas a su casa en unos 5 minutos.**

— **no Q sabes que necesito ir para conquistar a la belleza de amiga del elfo que tienes de pareja.**

— **San entiende Britt no es cualquier persona por favor no juegues con ella **— suplicando para que no jugara con Britt

— **No lo hare de verdad me gusta mucho la rubia de ojos azules no solo por su cuerpo, sino tambien por su personalidad aniñada **— sonriendo cuando se acuerda de Britt.

— **Ok. Te voy a creer por el bien de las dos para no tener drama con nuestros amores **— guiñandole el ojo a Santana y riendo de su cara de espanto.

— **tampoco te pases Q. No estoy enamorada pero quiero seguir conociendola. No soy una arrastrada como tu**

— **Claro yo soy la arrastrada y tu eres la que va a mi casa de campo por que va ella **— sonriendo con satisfacción al ver a santana solo abrir y cerrar la boca ella es una de las pocas personas que logra callar a la Gran santana lopez — **ya Lopez estas lista.**

— **Si ya vamos.**

ambas salieron de la casa a buscar a la rubia de ojos azules y a la morena de piernas hermosas para poder partir a su vacaciones de ensueño que se quieren tomar con sus chicas. Estacionando su auto Quinn baja a buscar a Rachel mientras santana sale pero se queda esperando apoyada en el auto observando la jugada de su amiga.

— **hola Rach **— besando su mejilla y esperar que no le reclamara por el retraso.

— **Hola Lucy **— también besando su mejilla lo cual sonroja a la rubia.

— **por favor no me digas asi hace años que no lo hacen y me traen malos recuerdos.**

— **Ok Q no lo hare denuevo **— haciendo unos pucheros que derretían a la rubia — e**s que me gusta tu nombre de pila.**

— **bueno, bueno esta bien solo tu me puedes decir as, por que se escucha muy lindo en tu voz **— rachel sonrio con lo logrado y sonrojada por lo ultimo dicho por la rubia — **pero... solo en momentos que sean de mi gusto como por ejemplo **— Quinn se acerco tanto a Rachel que sentian su respiracion se mezclaban — s**olo cuando me beses **— y beso la comisura de sus labios — **cada vez que me digas Lucy es un beso para Quinn.**  
Rachel quedo muda otra vez lo hacia Quinn dejo a otra morena sin habla y lo unico que hizo Rachel fue ir y subirse al vehiculo de la rubia donde esperaba Santana y Britt en la parte de atras del auto.

Rachel ya sentada diviso a sus hermanos y padres acomodar sus cosas para partir tambien a la casa de campo y partieron.

**2 Horas** **después.**

Quinn agitó las llaves de su auto al aire mientras bajaba para abrir la puerta del copiloto y para que Rachel pudiera bajar. Guardó las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón y abrió la puerta para después extenderle la mano a Rachel estaba todo un caballero Quinn.

—**Bienvenida a mi casa vacacional en viñedos "Terranova"** —dijo Quinn señalando con su mano a todo el extenso campo de viñedos que se extendía a unos metros hacia debajo de donde se encontraban.

—**¿Terranova?** —preguntó la morena divertida mientras observaba rápidamente el lugar que era verdaderamente hermoso. Usó sus manos para cubrir sus ojos del sol.

—**Yo no escogí el nombre** —la Rubia esculcó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó dos pares de lentes de sol, se quedó con un par y el otro más pequeño se los dio a Rachel. El sol era bastante fuerte en el lugar y llegaba a ser molesto para la vista, lo recordaba bastante bien como las vacaciones anteriores tuvo que manejar casi 20 minutos buscando un lugar en donde vendieran lentes de sol para librar a sus ojos de esa tortura.

—**Te creo** —se puso los lentes y se dedicó a observar mejor el lugar.

—**Rachel no creas en Quinn si creo ella el nombre de esta casa **— riéndose al ver la cara de Quinn.

—**No importa Quinny a mi me gusta el nombre aunque es raro.** — abrazándola y mirando feo a santana.

—**hey. Britt no te enojes solo bromeaba con Q. **— tirando sus brazos para que Britt la abrazara a ella y no a la rubia arrastrada.

—** Ok. vamos a pasear por el campo si **— dando saltitos.

— **vamos yo te mostrare hasta la laguna, al parecer hay patos hay **— guiñandole el ojo y corrieron juntas y se perdieron por el hermoso paisaje.

Quinn quizo llamar la atencion de Rachel ya que no le estaba poniendo atención.

—**Creí que tus padres venían detrás de nosotros** —dijo Quinn al notar que seguían solos, ni los padres de Rachel ni sus padres habían llegado y no sabía si tenía que preocuparse o solo esperar a que llegaran.

—**Lissa tiene muy poca capacidad para retener líquidos, seguramente se detuvieron en algún baño público, no te preocupes, llegaran en el momento más inoportuno.**

La rubia sonrió, se colocó los lentes y se dedicó a observar el paisaje verde y café de filas verticales que se extendía campo abajo. Permanecieron en silencio y aunque al principio podía ser interesante después de unos minutos dejaba de serlo, pero al menos para Rachel seguía siendo interesante.

—**Que aire tan limpio se respira aquí** —dijo la castaña absorbiendo todo el aire que pudo retener en sus pulmones y después dejándolo salir— No podrás sacarme fácilmente de aquí.

—**Tenemos una semana completa aquí, disfruta todo lo que puedas.**

—**Una semana no será suficiente para poder limpiar mis pulmones con ese delicioso aire después de haberlos contaminado durante casi 18 años con el aire de la ciudad** —nuevamente repitió el proceso anterior de inhalación y exhalación— **Pero disfrutaré de todo.**

—**Por cierto, no olvides usar bloqueador** —dijo e inconscientemente Quinn acarició el brazo desnudo de Rachel queriendo demostrar que su piel podía sufrir quemaduras pero lo único que logró ver fue como la piel de la chica se erizaba ante su toque.

—**No, no lo olvidaré, la que debería preocuparse eres tu, eres muy blanca rubia** —dijo intentando bromear y moviendo su brazo para alejarlo de los dedos de Quinn.

—**Bien** —fue lo único que la rubia logró pronunciar.

Siguieron observando el lugar en silencio hasta que Quinn pensó que era un buen momento para sugerir acercare en lo que sus impuntuales familias llegaban.

—**¿Quieres observar de más cerca?** —le preguntó a Rachel y ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisilla en el rostro que le hizo a Quinn preguntarse el porqué había tardado tanto en decirle eso.

Le extendió la mano y Rachel la tomó rápidamente emocionada por acercarse y ver de más cerca. Caminaron a través del terreno de tierra cubierto de grava pequeña en donde estacionaban los autos hasta llegar a unas escaleras de madera con barandal del mismo material por ambos lados, primero bajó Rachel y luego Quinn la siguió, llegaron hasta un puente de tablas que conducía hasta una pequeña terraza de madera con barandales de metal color negro, había una mesa justo en el centro y dos sillas largas.

—**Esto es lujoso** —dijo la castaña mientras observaba el lugar en donde se encontraba de pie. Sintió el sol tostar su piel mas de lo debido y observó que hacía falta algo que hiciera sombra— **¿Por qué no hay algún techo?**

—**Teníamos sombrillas grandes pero como comprenderás todos los lugares son inseguros y una vez nos robaron así que decidimos que solo se sacarían cuando hubiera personas** —explicó Quinn.

La verdad es que ya empezaba a sentirse acalorada, tuvo que arremangarse las mangas de la delgada camiseta que llevaba hasta los codos y aprovechó para desabotonarse los dos primeros botones, por suerte Rachel sí que había escogido ropa cómoda, nada mejor que unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes para el clima del lugar.

—**Wow** —se escuchó la voz de Rachel lejos de ella —**Se siente un delicioso viento por aquí.**

Quinn se acercó cuidadosamente hasta donde se encontraba ella, sus manos estaban apoyadas en los barandales negros y su cabello sujeto en una liga se movía atractivamente por el ligero aire que los rozaba. Sí, definitivamente había un delicioso viento.

—**Gracias por traerme aquí, a Britt y a mi familia** —dijo Rachel girando su rostro un poco hacia Quinn que estaba de pie a su lado.

—**De nada** —le sonrió la rubia acercando su rostro hacia el de Rachel para intentar besarla, claro desde luego que Rachel se caracterizaba por tener una familia inoportuna y esa no fue la excepción, cuando sus labios estaban por chocar, la bocina de un par de autos las hizo entrar en razón y ambas se giraron completamente para ver los autos de ambas familias estacionarse.

—**Creo que ya llegaron** —dijo la castaña adelantándose a subir.

—**Sí** —dijo Quinn aun de pie en el mismo lugar mientras observaba a Rachel subir corriendo las escaleras de madera— t**us padres llegaron en el momento más inoportuno.**

* * *

Las ruedas de las maletas de las chicas se escuchaban al pasar por el suelo de madera de la casa de Quinn, los pasos eran un poco más silenciosos. Hasta el final estaban los padres de Quinn y los padres de Rachel junto a sus 5 hermanos ya que Noah no había podido ir por cuestiones de  
trabajo, frente a ellos caminaban en silencio Quinn y Rachel y a unos cuantos pasos frente a ellas caminaban santana y Britt de la mano y adelante de ellas un hombre vestido de traje de mayordomo, era un hombre mayor y con apariencia gruñona, desde el momento en que se había presentado ante ellos su rostro había causado miedo en todos, a excepción de Quinn y santana, pero era por ese motivo que todos caminaban en silencio.

—**¿A dónde vamos?** —susurró Rachel lo suficientemente cerca del oído de Quinn.

—**Nos llevará a nuestras habitaciones** —le informó mientras seguían caminando.

—**¿Segura? Creo que quiere llevarnos a alguna habitación de tortura** —dijo provocándole una sonrisa a la modelo.

—**No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no tenemos habitación de tortura en esta casa.**

—**Qué alivio escuchar eso** —dijo sarcástica.

Siguieron caminando hasta subir a un segundo piso.

—**Lamento informarles que varias habitaciones están siendo remodeladas** —dijo el hombre con acento británico—** Solo tenemos listas las habitaciones de la pareja Fabray y la pareja Berry, claro que si gustan pueden acomodarse como quieran, solo es una sugerencia.**

—**Gracias, Antonio, puedes retirarte si gustas** —dijo Quinn y el hombre solo asintió para desaparecer casi mágicamente.

—**Lamento el inconveniente con las habitaciones** —se disculpó Quinn—** pero podemos dormir de dos personas en la misma habitación.**

—**Yo duermo con Brandon** —dijo rápidamente Brenda pero sus padres y Rachel negaron con la cabeza mucho antes de que terminara de decir la oración.

—**No, tú y lissa dormiran juntas con Frank** —dijo Rachel observando a la gemela que amenazó con asesinarla con su mirada— **Brandon y Mark dormirán en la misma habitación.**

— **claro y tu con quien dormiras hermanita **— con sarcasmo Brenda — **no creo que sea dormir con Quinn, por que sino duermes conmigo si quieres. — frunciendo el ceño.**

— **No dormire con Quinn. Brenda **—dijo luego señalando a la rubia mas alta — **Dormire con Britt — **y luego apuntado al otro par —** y Quinn con santana. Contenta.**

Antes de que Brenda siguiera con la discusión entro a la conversacion Judy Fabray.

—**Es una pena que esto esté pasando** —habló Judy— **No creímos que el problema de la remodelación de la casa de Quinny tardaría tanto.**

—**No es problema, señora Fabray** —dijo Rachel amablemente— **Para nosotros no es ningún problema compartir habitación.**

La madre de Quinn le sonrió y volteó a ver a su esposo para ambos asentir en sincronía.

—**Muy bien, entonces los dejaremos instalarse en sus habitaciones** —habló Russel— **En una hora tendremos la comida lista para que bajen al comedor.**

—**Muchas gracias** —coreó la familia de Rachel.

Después de eso los padres de Quinn se marcharon y los hermanos de Rachel empezaron a correr por el amplio pasillo abriendo y cerrando puertas para escoger las habitaciones en donde pasarían una larga y divertida semana.

Las chicas se quedaron de pie observando el alboroto de los niños.

— **wow que intensa tu hermana enana. **— dijo sorprendida santana, quizas se iba a llevar muy bien con la pequeña berry y hacerle la vida imposible a si amiga.

—**es un demonio, quizás se lleven bien ya que vienen del mismísimo infierno ambas.** —dirigiéndose a santana no queria otros comentarios pesados de ella.

— **Bien le mostrare la pieza a britt y te espero en la de nosotras Q. **— Santana prefirió arrancar y como dice el dicho soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra.

—**Tu familia es increíble** —susurró Quinn sin despegar su mirada de Lissa y Mark que corrían de una habitación a otra.

—**Tus padres también son increíbles** — la rubia volteó a verla y le sonrió.

—**Les gustas** —dijo Quinn —** A mis padres, en verdad les gustas.**

—**De eso se trata ¿no?**

—**Sí.**

* * *

Rachel salio de la habitación que compartía con Britt ya que ella estaba tumbada con santana en la cama que supuestamente compartirían. En la mañana luego de la pelea con su hermana no estuvo de muy buen humor por lo que se desquito con Santana y quizas por eso las queria dejar a solas para que compartan su momento en su cuarto por lo que decidio salir.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al final en donde había una puerta con un letrero hecho a mano de "no molestar" levantó su mano y se debatió entre tocar o marcharse del lugar, después de todo no tenía que arruinar el día de los demás por sus comportamientos y preocupaciones.

Dejó caer su mano a su costado y cuando se iba a dar la media vuelta para marcharse la puerta se abrió y Quinn la observó sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo, ya no tenía que ir a buscarla.

—**Rachel ¿Qué pasa?** —le preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—**Solo quería hablar pero si estás ocupada creo que iré a perderme por ahí** —dijo Rachel sonriendo y se dio media vuelta.

Quinn la detuvo sujetándola del brazo y apegando la espalda de la castaña a su pecho.

—**Nunca dije que estaba ocupada** —le susurró en el odio juguetonamente— **¿Entras o caminamos?**

Rachel se liberó de los brazos de la rubia y se giró para ver la habitación de esta y después negar con la cabeza.

—**Caminamos** —contestó. 

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, era ya tan común en ellas. Durante el mes que llevaban siendo "novias" a todos lados iban con sus manos entrelazadas, en la escuela, en la calle, al trabajo de Quinn, ahora incluso aunque nadie las estuviera viendo iban con sus manos entrelazadas.

Ya había llegado la tarde, de hecho habían pasado de la comida pero Quinn lo creyó necesario al ver que la castaña a su lado no se veía de ánimo para regresar a su casa. Lo cierto es que ya se estaba preocupanda, no habían hablado en todo el rato que llevaban caminando por los viñedos, solo estaban en silencio.

Quinn soltó la mano de Rachel para poder pasar su brazo por los hombros de ella, se detuvieron y la escuchó suspirar.

—**¿Qué pasa, Rachel?** —le preguntó preocupada.

Ambas se detuvieron y Quinn depositó un beso en la cabeza de la Rachel.

—**Hace unos días vi a Brenda y a Brandon extrañamente unidos** —susurró Rachel como si intentara que nadie más escuchara.

—**Yo siempre los veo juntos, no he visto nada de malo** —dijo Quinn.

—**Es solo que… bueno no sé exactamente lo que vi pero…** —suspiró— **Creí ver a mis hermanos besándose y no sé si solo vi mal o en verdad se estaban besando pero estaban muy juntos y no sé qué hacer porque Brenda me estuvo lanzando sus miradas asesinas durante casi una hora después de no dejarla dormir en la misma habitación que Brandon.**

—**Bueno** —Quinn se aclaró la garganta— **Primero tenemos que saber si viste bien o solo fue una jugada de la distancia** —aconsejó— **sí es verdad pueden acudir a citas con algún psicólogo y si no es verdad puedes comprarte unos lentes para mejorar tu vista** —dijo bromeando y logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Rachel— **Vas a ver que todo se arreglará más rápido de lo que piensas. Pero solo te digo que los gemelos suelen ser así de unidos cuando permanecen a una familia grande, sobre todo que ellos son los de en medio así que no te preocupes, pueden estar pasando solo por una etapa.**

Rachel asintió y recargó su frente en el hombro de Quinn.

—**Lo otro que me preocupa tambien es la relacion que se esta formando entre Santana y Britt **— Mirando a Quinn despues de sacar su frente del hombro de la rubia.

— **que te preocupa ellas son grandes pueden hacer lo que quieran.**

— **Si pero no quiero que britt sufra ya te e dicho eso y hoy me porte super mal con santana por lo mismo estoy poniendo un muro con ella por lo que pueda hacerle a mi mejor amiga. Quinn.** — suspiro Rachel.

—**Mira Rach...**— Acariciando la mejilla de Rachel — **San es una mujer, muy bruta, es un demonio andante, pero te puedo re jurar que nunca en su vida lastimaria a Britt, quizas no deberia decirte esto pero santana le llama mucho la atencion Britt y quizas pueda hasta enamorarse **— se puso un de sus dedo en los labios —** shhh... pero no le digas a nadie por que sino mañana amaneceré muerta. **— rachel rio por lo que dijo Quinn al ultimo. — **confia en mi Rach se lo que te digo, en esta vida hay que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.**

—**Si. Voy a apoyar a britt con todo lo que se proponga y esto incluye a santana aunque me llame enano **— Quinn rie y iba a decir algo pero rachel se le adelanto —** Si lo se me lo dice con cariño. **— guiñando su ojo hacia la rubia que sonrio bobamente.

La noche había caído y por alguna razón Rachel seguía peleada con su hermana.

Cuando las chicas entró a tomar una ducha Rachel salió de su habitación, llevaba puesta su pijama color amarillo que tenía pintados pollitos con mostacho por todos lados, su cabello estaba sujeto en dos coletas que reposaban sobre sus hombros por lo que se veía más joven de lo que era.

Por segunda vez en el día fue hacia la habitación de Quinn pero a diferencia de la primera vez que no se decidía en tocar o no, esta vez sí lo hizo sin si quiera detenerse a pensar.

Cuando la Rubia abrió la puerta y la vio pensó que ninguna modelo habría podido ponerse un pijama como la de Rachel junto a ese peinado y verse tan bien como la castaña se veía en ese momento.

—**Debe ser mi día de suerte** —dijo Quinn dejando ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

**—¿Nunca ha venido a buscarte una chica a tu habitación dos veces en el mismo día?** —preguntó la castaña levantando sus cejas pícaramente, había aprendido de Quinn, un modo tan inocente de coqueteo.

—**Nunca a una que quiero ver** —dejó salir y luego se arrepintió, no era exactamente lo que quería decir, es decir, solo brotó de su boca y… ¿Por qué Rachel no había reaccionado de ninguna forma?

La chica rodó los ojos segura de que Quinn solo estaba bromeando como solía hacerlo todos los días en el colegio así que solo preguntó por lo que había ido a donde ella.

—**¿Puedo dormir contigo?**

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos debatiéndose entre qué rayos contestar…

* * *

**Dios quinn se lanza, Rachel se lanza, Santana se lanza y quien sera la que se golpee en el piso? ijijij ojala que ninguna. Ojala les haya gustado esta nueva actualizacion. Saludos a mis lectoras que siempre me mandan reviews y con eso me dan animos de continuar con esta historia :* XOXO. **


	14. ¿Mi amor?

**capitulo 13**

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos debatiéndose entre qué rayos contestar. ¿Qué chica se atrevía a ir a preguntar eso a la habitación de una persona que le tiene tanta ganas de estar todo el dia pegada en sus labios?

Oh sí, Rachel. Solo ella podía hacerlo y verse tan inocente como se veía en ese momento ante los ojos de la modelo.

—**Mi hermana sigue molesta conmigo a si que no me dejo dormir con ella y Santana con britt no creo que me dejen dormir si me quedo en esa habitacion** —explicó Rachel.

Desde luego, ella solo se refería a dormir en la misma habitación, no exactamente juntas, en la cama… solo en el mismo lugar y en realidad no es como si no hubiera pasado antes. Aquella vez en la casa de los padres de la rubia ambas se habían quedado dormidas, no muy juntas pero sí en el mismo lugar.

Quinn suspiró, asintió y se movió de la puerta hacia un lado para dejarla pasar, Rachel entró a la habitación y la modelo cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—**Estaba por tomar una ducha pero puedes sentarte y ver la televisión** —ofreció Quinn.

—**Gracias** —dijo la castaña caminando hacia el mueble al lado de la cama de la rubia para tomar el control remoto y encender la televisión.

La rubia solo asintió y caminó al baño.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se apresuró a abrir la llave del agua que tenía calculada la temperatura ya que como le había dicho a Rachel estaba a punto de tomar una ducha cuando ella tocó, de hecho ya se estaba desvistiendo y si la chica le hubiera prestado más atención hubiera notado que la blusa de la modelo estaba al revés y que el botón de su pantalón estaba desabrochado, claro que esas eran cosas en las que Rachel no reparaba al estar frente a Quinn.

Con la cabeza revuelta y el cuerpo acalorado entró a la ducha dejando que el agua cubriera su bien marcado cuerpo, cada centímetro de ella era digno de ser el cuerpo de una modelo, no era la típico modelo de revista de caballeros, ella más bien parecía ser la modelo que todo le salia natural y al mismo tiempo era fotografiado.

Cuando terminó de ducharse se vistió rápidamente en un pijama flojo y una camiseta blanca. Temía que si se tardaba más Rachel a no estaría en su habitación y no entendía el porqué pero quería poder estar con ella aunque fuera solo un rato más.

Salió del baño sin secar su cabello dejando que las gotas de agua mojaran la camiseta, rastreó la habitación en busca de Rachel pero no la vio por ningún lado, seguramente se había aburrido de estar ahí.

Suspiró y caminó hacia la televisión que se había quedado encendida para apagarla, cuando lo hizo escuchó la voz de Rachel protestar.

—**Hey, no lo hagas** —dijo la voz de la castaña y Quinn volteó rápidamente hacia el lugar de origen de aquella voz.

Rachel estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama por lo que no se veía a simple vista.

—**Creí que te habías marchado** —dijo Quinn sorprendida.

La castaña se puso de pie y se acercó a la modelo, colocó sus manos en sus caderas y negó.

**—Booth estaba a punto de besar a Brennan y ahora no podré ver la escena hasta el próximo viernes en la repetición de las 2 de la madrugada** —dijo riendo— **Tendrás que quedarte despierto conmigo hasta que pueda ver la escena.**

—**Me parece correcto** —contestó Quinn.

—**Bien** —ella observó la habitación y detuvo su mirada en el sillón del lugar— **Dormiré en el sillón** —y dio un par de pasos para ser detenida por los brazos de Quinn.

—**Yo dormiré ahí, eres mi invitada y no sería caballeroso dejarte dormir en el sillón** —dejó libre a Rachel y empezó a caminar hacia el sillón.

—**Pero técnicamente no puedes ser caballeroso porque eres mujer y ya me habías dado una habitación así que no tienes que hacer eso, yo dormiré ahí.**

Ambas dieron un paso hacia el sillón y chocaron brazo a brazo provocando que Rachel se desequilibrara, Quinn reaccionó rápidamente y la tomó por un brazo para evitar que cayera pero eso solo ocasionó que ambas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran sobre el sillón.

Rachel cerró sus ojos pero al sentirse envuelta en los brazos de Quinn los abrió rápidamente, ella estaba sobre la rubia y sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de ella.

—**Si no fueras tan terca esto no habría pasado** —dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

—**Tú eres la terco.**

Quinn acunó el rostro de Rachel en sus manos, no se dijeron nada pero tampoco unieron sus labios como lo habrían hecho en otra ocasión, solo permanecieron en silencio viéndose a los ojos, buscando alguna excusa más para permanecer en esa posición tan cómoda.

—**El sillón es más cómodo** —dijo la modelo para romper el silencio.

—**¿Estás diciendo que me dejaras dormir en la incomodidad de tu cama?** —fingió indignación y se empezó a ponerse de pie—** Anda, yo no te morderé y sé que tu tampoco lo harás** —ambas estaban de pie— **Durmamos en la misma cama** —y cuando Rachel terminó la oración y Quinn creyó que habría sido buena idea permanecer sentado.

Tal vez la rubia estaba exagerando, e incluso en su interior se sentía tan infantil a pesar de tener los 18 años cumplidos pero ella jamás había dormido con ninguna chica, ni con su mamá, alguna prima, o novia… con nadie, con tan solo pensar el dormir con Rachel lo hacía sentirse extraña y cómoda a la vez, tal vez fue por eso que solo pudo asentir sintiéndose incapaz de negarle nada a la castaña de pijama amarilla.

—**¿De qué lado quieres dormir? **—preguntó Rachel deteniéndose frente a la cama.

—**Del lado que sea, no importa, escoge tú** —sugirió Quinn.

—**En realidad a mí tampoco me importa, siempre duermo con mi hermana, por cierto no me muevo mucho mientras duermo así que no te preocupes porque invada tu espacio ni nada…**

—**Parece que para ti todo esto no es de mucha importancia.**

—**Bueno, siempre duermo con mis hermanas o hermanos así que no es nada nuevo —se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.**

—**Pero yo no soy tu hermana** —dijo Quinn con un extraño brillo en su sonrisa, se estaba sintiendo más relajado cuando se acercó a ella— ¿Tienes eso en claro?

Rachel rió y cuando menos acosto su espalda pegaba en el acolchado de la cama y Quinn estaba sobre ella con una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella y la otra sosteniendo todo su peso.

—**¿Acaso quieres obligarme a tener sexo contigo?** —dijo Rachel confiada de que estaba a salvo.

—**Sabes que no lo haría** —deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de la chica— **Pero deberías de tener más en cuenta que no soy ninguno de tus hermanos y que no debes de decir esas palabras ante ningún mujer u hombre.**

Rachel tragó, de repente entendió lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser y eso le molestó, era cierto Quinn no era su hermana y si fuera otro chica tal vez todo se hubiera mal interpretado y las cosas habrían terminado mal. Se sintió con ganas de darse topes contra la pared pero eso tampoco iba a ayudar de nada, salvo volverla más tonta y no era eso lo que necesitaba.

—**Tienes razón** —habló y desvió su vista de la rubia— **Gracias por advertirme eso.**

Quinn se sentó a un lado de Rachel pero ella permaneció aun más tiempo sobre su espalda con su vista al techo beige de la habitación. Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Quinin rompió el silencio.

—**¿En qué piensas?** —preguntó Quinn observándola.

—**Que eres un buena chica** —habló—** Estoy muy feliz de que me hayas pedido esto, fingir ser tu novia me ha resultado muy divertido durante este mes. Te lo agradezco.**

La rubia se recostó junto a Rachel y ella rodó sobre su espalda para poder ver bien a su "novia".

—**No tienes nada que agradecerme, hay algo malo en esto** —ella frunció el ceño levemente y Quinn colocó su dedo índice entre las cejas de la chica para que dejara de hacer esa expresión que podía dejarle arrugas en un futuro— **Te he hecho mentirle a tu familia y eso no está bien.**

**—Algún día se los diré y probablemente me castigaran pero cuando recuerde en todo lo que nos hemos divertido en este tiempo sé que valdrá la pena **

—**Quinn sonrió y movió su cabeza en un intento de negar pero ya que su cabeza reposaba sobre el acolchonado no tuvo tanto éxito**— Hablo en serio. Cuando vas a casa los viernes todo es tan animado, la cena y la noche de película nunca habían sido tan geniales, antes era divertida pero ahora lo es más. También has ayudado mucho a Lissa a subir su promedio en la primaria y eso sin duda te lo agradezco aun más.

—**Te equivocas** —musitó Quinn— **Eso ha sido gracias a su estupenda hermana mayor. Y en cuanto a la noche de películas para mí es un honor poder pertenecer. Cuando era pequeña crecí entre personas grandes y tuve que estar obligado a madurar a temprana edad. Mis padres siempre viajaban y nunca podía tener una noche en familia pero ahora estando contigo y tu familia todo ha sido maravilloso.**

—**Entonces ambas somos felices con esta mentira** —dijo Rachel. Su voz empezaba a escucharse ronca y el sueño estaba empezando a combatir con ella—** Espero que todo termine bien.**

—**También yo** —susurró y se movió un poco en su lugar para poder besar la frente de la castaña— Hay que acostarnos bien antes de que te quedes dormida.

Ella asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie, Quinn fue la que acomodó la cama retirando las almohadas que no necesitaban y solo dejando un par sobre la cama.

Rachel se acostó del lado derecho de la cama y aunque no hacía frio se cubrió con las dos cobijas hasta los hombros. Quinn la imitó pero a diferencia de ella, la rubia se acostó sobre su espalda mientras que Rachel se había acostado sobre su hombro quedando de lado.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Rachel había caído en los brazos de morfeo y tal vez fue solo su imaginación o parte de un sueño pero creyó escuchar de la voz de Quinn un…

**"Buenas noches… mi amor"** para después sentir los labios de la rubia sobre su frente.

* * *

**corto lo se pero no he podido hacer mucho ya que tengo una prueba importante asi q les subire el lunes la otra parte del capitulo saludos a las personas que siguel la historia y se vendra algo que cambiara para ambas chicas :D. **


	15. ¿por que nos mientes?

**capitulo 14**

Quinn abrió sus ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro de la castaña. El rostro de ella lucía tan relajado que le provocó las ganas de volver a cerrar sus ojos y dormir pero no lo hizo, una porque era muy tarde para volver a dormir y otra porque decidió acariciar la mejilla de Rachel. Rozó únicamente su dedo índice sobre la blanca piel de la muchacha, trazó una línea invisible hacia arriba y luego otra hacia abajo, en el rostro de ella se dibujó una sonrisa.

Ella estaba despierta, probablemente desde mucho antes que Quinn.

**—Buenos días** —susurró la rubia aun dudando que Rachel estuviera despierta.

**—Buenos días** —dijo Rachel sin abrir sus ojos pero su voz se escuchaba aun adormilada por lo que seguramente, pensó Quinn, se había despertado cuando ella la había acariciado.

**—Abre tus ojos** —pidió.

**—No quiero** —contestó la castaña imitando la voz de una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche— ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?

La rubia intentó encogerse de hombros pero como siempre no lo logró así que solo dijo lo que había estado pensando desde que despertó.

**—Quiero ver tus ojos.**

Rachel abrió sus ojos de golpe sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras, nadie se había detenido a preguntar o pensar en sus ojos, eran tan comúnmente castaños que pasaban desapercibidos antes cualquier persona.  
¿Por qué Quinn quería ver sus ojos?

De pronto sintió sus mejillas acaloradas y temió sonrojarse por lo que decidió cubrirse con la cobija hasta la cabeza.

—**Creo que esa no es la mejor manera de poder ver tus ojos** —dijo la rubia riendo.

—**No me gusta cuando mantienen la mirada en mí** —dijo Rachel debajo de las cobijas.

A Quinn le pareció tierna la acción de ella y acarició su cabeza por encima de las cobijas o al menos intentando hacerlo.

—**Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos levantemos** —dijo cambiando de tema—.** Tenemos un problema ¿sabes?**

Rachel se descubrió la cabeza y lo observó unos segundos para después desviar su mirada.

—**¿Qué problema?** —preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa, queriendo salir rápidamente de la cama. Se sintió como una tonta al ver la situación en la que había estado, ella misma había tenido esa idea y ahora ella era la única nerviosa.

—**Son las 8 de la mañana y no podemos salir como si nada las dos de la misma habitación a no ser que quieras que piensen "mal" de nosotras** —la muchacha cerró los ojos entendiendo todo.

Ambas salieron de la cama, Rachel se quitó las ligas que sostenían su cabello y lo acomodó sobre su espalda dejando formar largas ondas. Quinn en cambio solo se revolvió el cabello para que no luciera tan "me-acabo-de-levantar" y observó a la muchacha que estaba del lado contrario de la cama. Solo habían dormido en la misma cama pero se sentía tan… bien.

**—Yo saldré primero** —habló Quinn abriendo el primer cajón que estaba a un lado de su cama y sacó un celular de emergencia, caminó hasta Racjel y se lo entregó—. **Te mandaré un mensaje para avisarte que es seguro salir sin que haya nadie vigilando, en cuanto te lo envíe tienes que salir.**

—**Está bien** —contestó asintiendo rápidamente.

Quinn ni se preocupó por cambiarse a otra cosa que no fuera su pijama y de esa manera salió de la habitación.

— **hola rubia, al parecer alguien se la paso bien anoche y nada menos que con la enana de piernas perfectas**

— **Si la pase muy bien con Rach**— sonriendo al recordar su noche y luego fruncio el ceño — **enana de piernas perfectas. Santana ni se te ocurra acercarte a Rach de esa manera**— señalandola y luego surruro —** latina idiota ella es solo mia**

— **que va rubia no me gusta tu morena pero tengo ojos aparte esa sonrisa al parecer perdiste tu gran V anoche y no me mientas.**

— **que te importa santana no te voy a decir que hago o no con Rachel.**

—**bueno bueno no te enojes pero estoy muy feliz de que por fin hayas entregado tu sapito amiga.**

— **Santana yo no he entregado mi virginidad a nadie ya, Rach y yo solo conversamos anoche y luego nos dormimos.**

**— QUE?. no puede sere como la enana se te va a resistir a ese trasero blanco que tienes tu o tu eres muy lenta**— se pregunto santana y bromeo con la rubia

**—quizas no le llamo la atencion. **

— **que no le llamas la atencion por favor Q, a la enana la traes como quieres solo que no quiere dar ese paso, asi que la unica forma de que tu tengas tu gran noche seria aclarando todo Q.**

— **ok, pero por tu culpa Rachel durmio conmigo, solo por que querias tu tener tu gran noche con Britt.**

— **bueno rubia una de las dos tenia que tener su gran noche al parecer yo la latina caliente te la gano **— Riendo por sus propios elogios a ella misma.

— **si latina caliente, tu la pasaste bien y me siento feliz por ti,lo que se ahora es que tengo que si o si hablar con Rachel **— saco su celular y marco a rachel para que saliera de la habitacion.

Rachel esperó impaciente un par de minutos hasta que el aparato en su mano vibró anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Cuando lo revisó salió inmediatamente de la habitación y caminó con disimulo hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Britt y supuestamente ella debio de dormir. Entró de espaldas vigilando que nadie estuviera alrededor por lo que al cerrar la puerta y girarse vio que a Britt con una gran sonrisa que quizas en unas horas le dolera las mejillas y la otra persona que se encontraba hay era todo lo contrario a britt su hermana, parecía aun más molesta de lo que había estado el día anterior y la posición tan formal en la que estaba sentada la hizo parecer mayor casi como una madre que estaba lista para regañar a su hija.

**—Buenos días —**dijo Rachel caminado hacia el lado de la cama en donde se encontraba su maleta, necesitaba cambiarse.

**—¿En donde se supone que dormiste toda la noche?** —preguntó Brenda y su voz se escuchaba aun más molesta de lo que su rostro reflejaba.

**— En el pasillo**—contestó la chica dudando de que tan convincente podría llegarse a escuchar esa respuesta.

—**Oh, ya veo. En el pasillo que también puede ser llamado la habitación de Quinn ¿cierto? Hermana mentirosa** —dijo incrédula.

Rachel dejó su maleta sobre la cama y volteó a ver a su hermana menor que ya estaba de pie viéndola fijamente.

**—¿De qué hablas?** —preguntó a su hermana—** No espera** —dijo con su mano recordando que los papeles no debían ser así, ella primero debía hablar con Brenda sobre aquello que creyó ver y luego entrarían nuevamente al tema de la "mentirosa"— **Hay algo que quiero comentar primero.**  
La niña se cruzó de brazos y su expresión se endureció.

**—Escucha —**Rachel intentó utilizar una voz amable par que las cosas entre ellas no resultaran aun peor— **Hace unos días creí ver algo y quisiera saber si es verdad** —esperó a que Brenda hablara pero lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros—** Yo… creo que vi a Brandon y a ti demasiado juntos…**

—**Siempre estamos juntos.**

—**Sí, pero los vi besándose.**

Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos de Brenda se abrieron tan grandes que Rachel temió que fueran a salirse de su lugar, no entendía la expresión del rostro de su hermana ¿Era de sorpresa o se incredibilidad?

La pequeña castaña negó con la cabeza y luego soltó una carcajada desesperada hasta que cayó de rodillas en el suelo con sus brazos envolviendo su estomagó y su risa entrecortada. Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse de aquel ataque de risa y otro minuto más sobándose ambas rodillas.

—**Tú sí que estás loca o ciega** —dijo Brenda después de haber recuperado el aliento— ¿**Cómo puedes creer que mi hermano gemelo y yo nos besamos?**

**—Bueno, como dije antes. Creí verlos…**

—**Pero es mi hermano, eso incluso se puede considerar enfermo, es tan… tonto. Que Brandon y yo seamos muy unidos no significa que nos besemos y cosas así** —se estremeció y negó con la cabeza, amaba a su hermano pero había límites para amar a alguien como un familiar—** No entiendo si solo buscas encubrirte con esa idea absurda que has sacado o de plano estas volviéndote loca porque te juro que no encuentro una explicación.**

En ese momento Rachel sentía su cerebro completamente revuelto por lo que se tomó su tiempo para reaccionar a las últimas palabras de su hermana. Lo que la tranquilizaba en ese momento era que al parecer solo había visto mal a sus dos hermanos, probablemente si necesitaba lentes.

—**¿Encubrirme?** —preguntó Rachel pestañeando y recordando las palabras de su hermana menor.

—**No te hagas la inocente, a diferencia de ti, yo si me aseguró de las cosas que escucho o veo —**dijo la chica de nuevo molesta—. **Sé que estás mintiendo con tu noviazgo con Quinn.**

Bien, eso era algo que definitivamente Rachel no se esperaba y Brenda se dio cuenta de ellos por lo que continuó mientras su hermana parecía estar completamente confundida.

—**Estoy molesta contigo por mentirnos, ¿Quién crees que somos? ¿Por qué nos mientes?** —la pequeña hermana menor no estaba molesta, más bien se sentía desilusionada de que su hermana mayor le hubiera mentido, su ejemplo a seguir le había fallado—.** Nos mentiste, a nuestra familia ¿Por un chica? ¿Qué fue lo que Quinn te dijo que accediste a engañarnos haciéndonos creer ella era tu novia?, dime** —exigió saber con lagrimas en los ojos—. **¿Por qué finges ser su novia?**

La habitación se quedó en un profundo silencio, ninguna de las dos hermanas hizo el menor ruido durante varios minutos que pudieron haberse alargado más de no haber sido porque el sollozo de Brenda se escuchó por la habitación, Rachel levantó la mirada y vio a su hermana limpiarse una lágrima que le partió el corazón en dos. Jamás se imaginó que esa mentira podía lastimar a su familia.  
¿Por qué tenía que pasar ahora, justo cuando…?

—**A mí me gusta Quinn** —dijo Rachel con el corazón en la garganta, le latía tan rápido que sentía que vomitaría o algo peor, pero lo había dicho tan natural como no creyó poder decirlo nunca.

—**Pero no te gustaba antes, lo sé** —susurró Brenda.

—**Pero ahora sí.**

— **yo lo sabia yo lo sabia** — Britt muy feliz, saltando y aplaudiendo — **Tienes esa mirada rara, pero no estaba segura de que era pero ahora que lo dices lo tengo todo mas claro** — abrazando a rachel.

— **wooouu Britt no sabia que te ponia tan feliz que mi hermana este babeando por la rubia desabrida **— dijo Brenda riendo. Al parecer alguien se esta juntando mucho con santana.

—** Buena ya basta yo estoy presente y aparte esta conversación tiene que quedar entre nosotras **— apuntando a ambas chicas y observo a una de ellas — **y britt nada de esto a santana ya que ella es la persona mas cercana a mi rubia **— dijo guiñando el ojo y saliendo de la habitacion.

* * *

**BUENO AL PARECER RACHEL ESTA UN POCO CIEGA CON SUS HERMANOS ESTO TIENE UNA GRAN ENSEÑANZA LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN Y SIEMPRE HAY QUE PREGUNTAR LAS COSAS ANTES DE LAMENTARLO. Y BUENO LAS CHICAS POR FIN LO RECONOCIERON CON SUS AMIGAS SOLO FALTA DAR EL PASO.**

**SALUDOS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS ACOTACIONES Y CUMPLIDOS POR ESTA GRAN HISTORIA.**

**SIGAN MANDANDO REVIEWS :D :* **


	16. ¿Puedo comer el postre en mi habitacion?

**capitulo 15**

—¿Cuáles son las no tan buenas noticias? —preguntó Matt apenas había alcanzado a Jeanne.

Ambas habían ido a caminar por los viñedos y en su camino se encontraron con el establo del lugar, unos hermosos caballos habían llamado completamente la atención de la castaña por lo que Quinn, para complacerla, los pidió prestados. Estuvieron alrededor de una hora practicando ya que Rachel no sabía montar a caballo, después de todo era una chica de ciudad. Solo pasaron unos minutos para que ella agarrara el ritmo y habían empezado a trotar sobre sus caballos. Después de media hora la mas pequeña resultó ser una experta en caballos, tal vez porque el caballo blanco con manchas cafés era más agradable que el caballo negro de Quinn o tal vez ella era mejor de lo que pensaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

La modelo se permitió observarla detenidamente mientras dejaba que se adelantara solo un poco. En el colegio Rachel era muy seria, solo hablaba con Marley y Britt chicas tan comunes como ella misma, en las diferentes clases la castaña no hablaba o volteaba a ver a los demás, vivía en su propio mundo pero tal vez eso se debía al amor por su familia, tal vez, pensó, ella buscaba tranquilidad en el colegio y por eso prefería mantenerse en silencio. También Quinn había observado que ella solía no llevar alguna tarea, no era seguida pero en esas ocasiones en las que no cumplía con sus deberes ignoraba al profesor dando esa imagen de desinteresada a todos, eran esas veces cuando ella volteaba hacia la esquina del salón para poder verla.

Una semana antes de que Quinn pensara en Rachel como su cómplice para esa mentira se dedicó a observarla desde lejos y no encontró nada interesante en ella pero fue justo eso lo que le interesó de ella, después de un mes aun ni siquiera ella misma comprendía su manera de pensar.

Ahora con el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose Rachel era la chica más interesante para la ella, la conocía y la desconocía al mismo tiempo. Como en ese instante, sabía que había algo malo, el rostro de la chica lucía confundido y un poco apagado, había hablado muy poco por no decir que solo lo necesario.

Se había quedado tan atenta observando su espalda que no se dio cuenta cuando ella empezó a acelerar el paso hasta que la empezó a ver más lejos, inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza y la alcanzó para hacerle esa pregunta.

Rachel había mencionado que no tenía muy buenas noticias y ella quería saberlas.

—**Cosas** —contestó la muchacha después de unos minutos.

Quinn rodó los ojos, detuvo su caballo y de un brinco saltó hacia el piso.

Rachel al escuchar un ruido volteó inmediatamente con el corazón acelerado, pensó que podría haberse caído del caballo pero ella mismo bajó por lo que al verla de pie en el suelo se tranquilizó.

—**Sé que hay algo que te preocupa** —habló Quinn. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y la rubia continuó— **¿Es algo que no me puedes decir?**

Ella nuevamente volteó a verla, su expresión seria contagió la de Quinn.

—**Técnicamente hay muchas cosas que no te puedo decir, Quinn**—volvió su mirada hacia el frente.

Ambas estaban ya detenidas, aunque ella aun seguía sobre el caballo y la rubia debía alzar la cabeza para poder verla. La castaña suspiró pero no habló, permaneció en silencio por primera vez incómodo. Era una estúpida.

—**¿Por qué?, Si tú y yo…** —dejó sin completar la oración. No había un "Tú y yo" entre ellas, le estaba empezando a costar trabajo recordarlo.

—**Esto es solo un juego** —dijo Rachel más que nada para recordárselo a ella misma, la palabra "juego" estaba por delante de todo o tal vez la palabra "mentira" pero se escuchaba mejor la primera palabra, la ultima era quizás muy traicionera— **Este juego puede estar en peligro ¿sabes?**

Quinn tardó en analizar sus palabras puesto que algo en ella se había apagado.

—**¿Peligro?** —logró pronunciar casi en un susurro, no pudo verla fijamente, su mirada se había perdido en algún punto del campo verde por donde se habían detenido.

—**Mi hermana. Brenda se ha dado cuenta de que estamos minti… "jugando a ser novias", no estaba molesta conmigo porque no la dejara dormir junto a mi hermano, estaba molesta conmigo porque les mentí, mientras me decía eso estaba llorando y me dolió verla así** —suspiró nuevamente haciendo una larga pausa y continuó— **Una vez les mentí a mis padres, cuando tenía 15 años fingí ser la hermana de un chico, yo no sabía porque necesitaba una hermana pero aun así accedí, él chico estaba relacionado con personas peligrosas y una noche hubo una pelea que terminó con armas de fuego y dos muertos, yo estaba ahí y fui a prisión durante 9 días, para poder salir de ahí mis padres tuvieron que pagar una fianza muy costosa, hicieron todo lo posible para conseguir el dinero suficiente, pidieron prestamos tras préstamo con el banco y vecinos o compañeros de trabajo, cuando lo reunieron fueron por mí.**

Ella guardó silencio y Quinn le extendió la mano, ella primero vio la mano y después la tomó para bajar del caballo, no cayó al suelo si no a los brazos de la rubia que la sostuvo con firmeza. Rachel continuó, sintiéndose reconfortada por los brazos de la chica.

—**Deje a mis padres en la ruina durante mucho tiempo pero a pesar de haberles mentido ellos jamás me castigaron porque sabían que yo sola había aprendido la lección. Una noche mientras cenábamos le prometí a toda mi familia que jamás les mentiría de nuevo y así había sido hasta…**

—**Que llegué yo y te hice romper esa promesa** —terminó por ella.

—**No era eso lo que iba a decir** —dijo con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

—**Pero es la verdad. Estoy seguro que si yo no te hubiera propuesto esto jamás le habrías mentido de nuevo a tu familia, y no estarías así de triste en este momento.**

Por fin los pies de Rachel tocaron el suelo pero ninguno de las dos se alejó de la otra, solo se quedaron ahí abrazadas.

—**Pero te veías tan apurada y desesperada que sentí que debía ayudarte** —dijo después de unos segundos eternos de silencio.

—**Creí que habías accedido porque querías algo a cambio** —bromeó.

**—Lissa quiere un perrito, por eso acepté esto** —Quinn rió—** pero no quise decirlo al principio porque sabía que te burlarías de mí, además que el perrito lo quiero hasta que ella salga de la primaria, ya que sus calificaciones hayan mejorado.**

—**¿Por qué siempre tu familia primero?**

—**Porque ellos también piensan en mi primero, Quinn.**

**—Rachel.**

**—¿Hmm?**

**—No quiero hacerte pasar por un mal rato de nuevo, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia, ni tus amigas o cualquier otra persona que sea importante para ti, así que** —con todo el dolor de mi corazón, pensó en decirlo pero se lo guardó— **debemos terminar. No importa lo que digan mis padres, porque gracias a ti me he dado cuenta de que la verdad es lo mejor que el humano puede tener como arma, así que esta noche durante la cena les diré a mis padres la verdad y también le aclararé todo a tu familia.**

**—Pero…** —empezó a decir pero Quinn la silenció colocando su dedo índice y medio sobre sus labios, disfrutó del tacto de los labios de Rachel sobre su piel tanto que sintió que la respiración le había empezado a hacer falta.

—**Ellos sabrán que mentiste para ayudarme a mí, me encargaré de aclarar todo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso más.**

**—Pero yo qui…**

**—Shh** —no quería escuchar su voz en ese momento porque Rachel diría lo que ella quería escuchar y no estaba bien. Ella se había decidido a decir la verdad a sus padres, que no necesitaba una novia para ser más famoso, aunque sí para llenar una parte de ella, eso último se lo iba a guardar para ella mismo.

Después de eso no se dijeron nada más, caminaron en silencio y con sus caballos a un lado hasta llegar al establo para dejarlos en el lugar.

* * *

Al llegar la noche Rachel se sentía intranquila en su habitación, Brenda estaba en la ducha para prepararse para la cena "formal". Ella ya estaba completamente lista físicamente pero mentalmente hablando era un caos total, se sentía como un payaso con el maquillaje corrido, así de mal estaba.

—**Estúpida Quinn** —susurró para sí mientras se sentaba de nuevo sobre la cama.

¿Por qué había decidido eso ella solo? ¿Estaba loca o qué?

Ni siquiera la había dejado hablar.

Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, alisó con sus manos la tela de su vestido azul y notó que sus manos temblaban.

—**Estúpida, estúpida** —dijo nuevamente sintiéndose el doble de molesta conforme los segundos pasaban.

Sin soportarlo más se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta haciendo ruido con los tacones sobre la madera del piso. Salió de la habitación buscando con la mirada a Quinn, no se encontraba por el pasillo y la luz de su habitación estaba apagada lo que significaba que ya había bajado hacia el comedor, se apresuró lo más que los tacones le permitieron para llegar abajo.

Cuando lo logró divisó a Quinn de pie frente al sillón color blanco, también logró ver dos cabezas que eran las de los padres de la rubia. Aun no les había dicho nada porque en su rostro se mostraba el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento.

—**Quinn** —dijo Rachel entrando rápidamente en la estancia.

La modelo abrió sus ojos al verla ahí entrando y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, le hizo una señal para que esperara pero ella le contestó con una señal de que lo necesitaba en ese momento, la rubia volvió a negar y agitó su mano diciéndole que se marchara pero ella se negó.

Quinn sabía que esa sería una lucha que ella perdería así que se disculpó con sus padres y fue hasta donde estaba Rachel de pie.

—**¿Qué haces?** —dijo Quinn susurrando aunque estaban lo suficientemente apartadas de sus padres como para que pudiera hablar normal.

**—No lo hagas** —susurró de vuelta. Ahora que llevaba los tacones estaba casi a la misma altura que la rubia.

**—Esto es justo lo que quería evitar allá en los viñedos** —dijo la rubia pasándose una mano por su cabello— **Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar de tu boca y no quería escuchar al mismo tiempo.**

**—Bien, pues no lo hagas. Escucha, dices que haces esto por mí pero los problemas que fueron ocasionados ya pasaron así que no tienes porque hacerlo cuando no quieres y tienes esa cara de desesperada que me pide ayuda a gritos** —el rostro de Quinn se suavizó un poco dándose cuenta que en efecto había estado con una cara extraña todo el día.

**—Pueden venir nuevos problemas…**

—**Pero me debes un perrito…**

**—Mañana vamos a comprar un perrito entonces…**

—**Vamos juntas…entonces** —dijo Rachel.

Quinn suspiró, dio un paso hacia ella y la rodeó con ambos brazos, besó su cabello, su frente, una de sus mejillas y cuando sus labios se iban a rozar con los de ella un par de toces falsas lo interrumpieron a medio camino. Ambas voltearon a direcciones contrarias siguiendo los sonidos de esas toces falsas. Por un lado estaban los padres de Rachel y por el otro lado los padres de Quinn, sonreían levemente como si quisieran ocultarlas.

**—Primero la cena y después el postre** —dijo el padre de Rachel y la hizo sonrojarse.

**—¿Puedo comer el postre en mi habitación?** —preguntó Quinn y la castaña se sonrojó aun más pero sin embargo no se alejó de los brazos de la chica.

**—Estúpida** —musitó ella y mientras su padre asentía.

—**Gracias, gracias, Rachel** —susurró en su oído— **Si sigues así me enamorare de ti** —la chica se tensó— **Y no te va a gustar.**

* * *

**ACA OTRO CAPITULO. AL PARECER QUINN VA IR CON TODO CON RACHEL, ESPERAR LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS QUE SON CRUCIALES PARA LA RELACION DE LAS CHICAS. SALUDOS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME ESCRIBEN Y ESPERAR MAS COMENTARIOS :***


	17. ¿cuando te iras?

**capitulo 16**

Las vacaciones habían terminado. Esas vacaciones que habían durado tan poco y que Quinn ya empezaba a extrañar. Observó por su ventana viendo el agradable sol de mayo que se extendía por los cielos, nada mejor que estar en la playa disfrutando del clima… sacudió su cabeza y regresó su atención al cuaderno de apuntes que reposaba sobre la mesa del escritorio.

Se sentía presionada, los exámenes llegarían pronto y luego también estaba su partida al extranjero por cuestiones de su trabajo pero había otra cosa más importante que esas dos anteriores, el cumpleaños de Rachel, el cumpleaños de ella estaba a tan solo unos días antes de su partida así que por suerte si podían pasar el día juntos el problema sería si la castaña quería pasar el día de su cumpleaños con ella.  
Después de todo no eran nada más que buenas amigas.

Sí, buenas amigas, esa había sido la frase que Rachel había empezado a utilizar cuando ellas dos estaban solas, ahora ya no eran cómplices ni mentirosas sino "buenas amigas".

Quinn estaba empezando a odiar esas palabras cuando provenían de la boca de la morocha que ella prefería besar.

**—Fabuloso** —gruñó, ahora no podía apartar su mente de los labios de Rachel.

Ya casi no se habían besado, cuando intentaba besarla ella corría el rostro y solo se besaban en la mejilla, tal vez durante las vacaciones Quinn había dicho algo malo y ella se había molestado, no sabía y quería arreglar aquello que estuviera mal entre ellas.

Decidió que necesitaba un descanso del estudio y se puso de pie para estirar su cuerpo un poco, dio vueltas a la habitación hasta que de nuevo se sentó para estudiar o al menos intentar hacerlo. Dirigió su vista al cuaderno de apuntes pero antes de que pudiera volver a leer alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación y ya que acostumbraba a cerrar la puerta con seguro tuvo que ponerse de pie para poder abrirla.

**—Joven Quinn** —dijo la mujer de la limpieza— **Sus padres necesitan hablar con usted, la esperan en la oficina** —y sin decir nada más la mujer se marchó rápidamente.

Eso no iba bien, si sus padres necesitaban hablar con ella significaban malas noticias.

Salió de su habitación y bajó hasta la primera planta para después dirigirse hacia la oficina de juntas de su casa, cuando entró divisó a sus padres sentados frente a la computadora de la oficina, sus rostros eran serios y sus miradas firmes, esto llevó a la muchacha a pensar que definitivamente había algo mal.

—**Papá, mamá** —dijo Quinn llamando la atención de sus padres— **Estoy aquí.**

**—Gracias por venir** —habló Russel a su hija— **Tenemos noticias y no son precisamente agradables** —dijo usando un tono de voz firme que para cualquier persona podía parecer molesto, por suerte ella ya se había acostumbrado a esa voz.

**—Eso supuse** —suspiró Quinn— **¿De qué se trata?**

**—La compañía de modelaje de MAK's quiere que trabajes con ellos para unos anuncios comerciales, serán diversos** —dijo Judy.

Bien, según recordaba Quinn tener trabajo no era una mala noticia y mucho menos con la agencia de modelaje MAK's que solo contrabata a modelos, tanto femeninos como masculinos, con años de experiencia. Cuando pasó aquel problema con su ex-novia había perdido cualquier esperanza de tener una posibilidad de trabajar ahí así que definitivamente para ella era una buena noticia. ¿Qué podía estar mal?

**—¿Por qué es una mala noticia?** —preguntó aun sabiendo que no podía haber una mala notica en ese trabajo.

—**Trabajarás con otros modelos, ya no serás tú solo así que…**

—**Ya he arreglado mis problemas con compañeros de trabajo** —ciertamente antes ella no solía trabajar con cualquier personas, siempre terminaba discutiendo con todo el mundo ya que su actitud era un poco prepotente y sacaba a todos de sus casillas pero en el último año su actitud había empezado a cambiar para bien—** No tengo ningún problema con eso.**

—**Aun no me dejas terminar** —le dijo su madre manteniendo su sereno tono de voz— **Sé que tu actitud ha mejorado bastante pero no es eso lo que nos preocupa, hijo, son las personas con las que vas a trabajar. Los otros modelos son el joven Finn y la joven Ely.**

Y ahora entendía porque era una mala noticia.

¿Trabajar con ellos dos?

Finn, el modelo moreno que le había quitado su trabajo, su chica y encima le había hecho pasar un mal rato a Rachel en la fiesta, simplemente no.

Y luego estaba Ely, la chica que le mintió a todo el mundo diciendo que Quinn le había pagado para que fingiera ser su novia, la misma que se había ido con Finn, la misma que había manchado su nombre en la agencia de modelos, la misma que le había roto el corazón. Definitivamente no.

No necesitaba pensar dos veces para saber que era una mala idea, sin embargo antes que sus sentimientos estaba el trabajo y si rechazaba a esa agencia podía arruinar su carrera a temprana edad además que también les haría pensar a "esas" personas que aun le afectaba todo eso.

**—Tienes hasta mañana para pensar sobre el trabajo, la agencia nos informó que puedes contestar hasta mañana en la noche** —Quinn asintió—. **Piénsalo bien.**

—**Sí, lo haré** —se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta pero nuevamente volteó a sus padres—**Saldré unos minutos.**

Sus padres no dijeron nada pues sabían que la decisión era solo de Quinn y que ahora necesitaba aclarar su mente, sin embargo todos tenían presente que era una oportunidad única y que la decisión que tomara influiría en su futuro. 

* * *

Eran de esos días que Rachel no planeaba salir ni siquiera al patio por lo que arreglar su cabello y quitarse la pijama no habían estado en sus planes para ese día, total solo estaría estudiando para por lo menos lograr sacar un 8 en su examen, ella no era la chica más inteligente del colegio así que esas notas eran a lo más que aspiraba.

Mientras repasaba sus notas jugaba con el lápiz de colores que le había regalado Lissa, lo movía entre sus dedos de un lado a otro y cuando timbró su celular se sobresaltó dejando caer el lápiz al suelo, este rodó hasta quedar debajo del armario que compartía con Brenda.

Rachel rodó los ojos y tomó su celular para ver el número de Quinn, tardó en contestar quizá demasiado. Se suponía que no se verían ese día ¿Por qué le marcaba?

Suspiró y contestó el aparato.

—**Rachel, te necesito** —le había dicho Quinn cuando apenas había llevado el celular a su oído.

**—Sí, buenos días** —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Escuchó reír a la muchacha a través del celular.

**—Buenos días** —saludó la rubia— **Perdón por llamar así pero quiero verte, necesito hablar contigo ¡Oh mi voz de la razón!** —Rachel rió mientras negaba con su cabeza— **¿Crees que podamos vernos?**

—**¿Es tan importante? Sabes que no soy una chica de buenas notas ¿verdad?** —dijo dirigiéndose a su armario—** Tengo que estudiar.**

—**Te juro que si no fuera importante no te interrumpiría en tus estudios** —contestó Quinn rezando porque ella le dijera un simple "sí"— **Pero si no puedes está bien…**

**—Nos vemos en 40 minutos en el parque cerca de la plaza.**

**—¿Por qué no en tu casa?** —preguntó.

—**Es domingo y hay casa llena, además que Puck y su novia están aquí y la chica es admiradora tuya** —de su armario sacó un short corto de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de manga corta con encaje— **Si quieres tener la mirada de la chica sobre ti puedes venir…**

—**Entonces nos vemos en 40 minutos en el parque** —dijo la rubia—**anotado.**

—**Claro, nos vemos** —se despidieron y colgó al aparato para apresurarse a ir a la ducha.

* * *

Nosotras chicas siempre llegamos tarde se recordó Quinn volviendo a ver la hora en su celular faltaba un minuto para que se cumplieran los 40 minutos que Rachel había pedido pero aun no había ni señal de ella.

Suspiró mientras esperaba unos segundos más debajo de la sombra de un árbol, llevaba puesta una playera azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla, de esa manera podía hacerse pasar como una chica normal pero para prevenir que nadie lo viera incluyó en su vestuario un par de lentes de sol. Esa era la ropa más normal que tenía una que por cierto había escogido Rachel cuando fueron a comprar su vestido.

**—Perdón por la tardanza** —dijo la muchacha castaña mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas para poder tomar un poco de aire.

Quinn se enderezó y dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo, vio con disimulo al reloj de su celular y vio que apenas estaba cambiando de minuto así que técnicamente no había llegado tarde, había llegado con segundos de sobra.

**—No te preocupes, no llegas tarde** —dijo la modelo guardando el aparato en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Rachel se enderezó, su pecho aun se elevaba y bajaba debido a su acelerada respiración pero aun así eso no le impidió sonreír al ver a Quinn con el atuendo que ella había escogido para ella desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, no creyó que la rubia algún día lo fuera a usar ya que en primer lugar esa no era su vestimenta habitual y en segundo lugar esa ropa había sido comprada en una tienda de ropa de usada pero ahí estaba frente a ella vistiendo de esa manera.

**—Wow** —dejó salir—** No creí que lo fueras a usar** —dijo señalando su ropa.

**—Mírame** —se dio una vuelta con los brazos un poco abiertos para modelar frente a ella— Me convenciste.

—**Se te ve increíble. Ahora ves que no hay necesidad de vestir ropa de diseñador cuando con cualquier tipo de ropa luces genial…**

—**¿Eso es un halago?** —preguntó riendo—** Porque ese es mi trabajo. Luces hermosa** —le dijo, dando un paso grande para deshacer la distancia que los separaba—** Y gracias por venir hoy.**

**—Gracias y de nada. Pero me debes un café helado por hacerme salir con este calor infernal.**

**—Ten por seguro que tendrás todos los cafés helados que quieras hoy, así que —**pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rachel— **vamos por uno y hablamos.**

Caminaron juntas por el parque hasta un pequeño puesto de bebidas heladas, había más personas frente a ellos pero decidieron esperar en la fila ya que ambas empezaban a sentir sus bocas secas y no tenían las ganas de seguir caminando bajo el sol hasta encontrar otro puesto. Después de varios minutos fueron atendidas y solo compraron una bebida que ambas compartirían. Caminaron hasta encontrar un lugar vacio y alejado de todas esas parejas amorosas que parecían necesitar un cuarto de hotel rápidamente antes de que dieran un espectáculo, además que necesitaban hablar en privado.

—**¿Qué tan importante es que debemos alejarnos de todos?** —preguntó Rachel dejándose caer sobre el pasto, habían llegado casi al finalizar el parque por lo que en definitiva estaban completamente solas, lo único que los rodeaba era naturaleza y un delicioso viento que hacia relajarse a ambas.

**—Muy importante para mí** —dijo Quinn sentándose al lado de ella, quizá demasiado junto.

**—Bien, entonces dilo ya** —le animó la castaña.

**—Me dieron un trabajo en una empresa de modelaje muy importante pero no sé realmente que hacer, no quiero hacer una mala elección** —le explicó.

**—No encuentro nada de malo en eso.**

**—Yo tampoco, al principio, pero después de saber que no iba a trabajar sola y saber quiénes iban a ser mis compañeros es lo que me ha hecho duda**—volvió a suspirar, esos eran solo problemas de ella y sin embargo ahí había recurrido a Rachel para consultar algo que probablemente no debía ser su problema.

—**¿Quiénes son?** —preguntó la muchacha dando un trago a su café helado.

**—Uno de ellos es Finnn, el chico que te intentó tocar** —dijo recordándole aquella noche— **Y el otro es Ely.**

**—No la conozco ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, te hablé de ella. Ely es mi ex-novia, aquella chica que manchó mi nombre en la agencia.**

Bueno, sí, definitivamente la tenía difícil, pensó Rachel.

—**Acepta. Si no lo haces desperdiciaras una gran oportunidad que no sabes cuándo volverás a tener y además que les darías un mensaje equivocado a esos dos, no dejes que ellos piensen que te afecta estar cerca de ellos, deberías ir y hacerles frente, demuéstrales que eres una chica genial que no se deja afectar por el pasado y sobre todo que has madurado, verás que los dejarás sin habla** —le aconsejó.

—**Gracias y no sabes cuánto aprecio escuchar eso de ti. Pero aun hay más.**

—**Dilo, no lo digas todo por partes.**

—**Esa agencia de modelaje no está aquí, está fuera del país** —los ojos de la castaña no escondieron el asombro de las palabras de Quinn.

Ambos sabían que en menos de un mes la rubia se iría pero cambiar sus planes tan rápidamente e irse antes de lo normal era algo que Rachel no se esperaba pero debía dejar de lado sus sentimientos y pensar en que era lo mejor para Quinn y su futuro.

—**¿Cuándo te irás?** —preguntó sin poder verla a los ojos.

—**Si acepto sería la próxima semana** —le contestó.

Rachel asintió sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

**corto y preciso solo quiero decir que se viene un cambio en la vida de las chicas y espero que les guste. Saludos y nos vemos en la otra actualizacion si mandan reviews mañana mismo subo el otro cap. :* xoxo. **


	18. ¿Quinn? ¿Rachel?

**capitulo 17**

Rachel tragó mientras sentía como Quinn acariciaba su mejilla, cerró sus ojos al sentir los dedos de la chica rozar la delicada piel de su rostro. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar y decirle aquello que rondaba por su cabeza por lo que solo pudo quedarse en silencio.

Sintió los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos, fue un beso suave, delicado, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo más profundo, un ligero roce.

Una voz femenina las alertó a ambas, había llegado la hora de partir.

Ambas se vieron a los ojos por última vez, la rubia le sonrió y ella hizo un intento de sonrisa pero no estaba segura de si lo había logrado de cualquier manera no hubo tiempo, la voz femenina que salía de los altavoces del aeropuerto los volvió a interrumpir presionando a Quinn para que fuera hasta la línea para entrar a su avión. Rachel no podía creer que se estaba marchando.

Su vista permaneció clavada en la espalda de la muchacha. A lo lejos escuchaba que decían su nombre pero no le prestaba atención a esa voz, su mente estaba triste como para hacerlo, su corazón estaba triste.

**—Rachel. Rachel —**sintió como la sacudían lentamente— **Rachel, vamos linda.**

La imagen fue tornándose borrosa y sintió que salía de escena.

**—Rachel, despierta —**escuchó la voz de Quinn susurrarle al oído.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, ya no se sentía sola ni triste, unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y una cálida respiración golpeaba contra un costado de su rostro, su vista se aclaró y vio el pecho de Quinn que era cubierto por uniforme de animadora del colegio.

Cierto, no había podido dormir en toda la noche así que cuando la rubia fue a recogerla a su casa y notó esas marcas negras debajo de sus ojos le había sugerido dormir por unos minutos en el auto. ¡Gracias al cielo! Solo había sido un sueño más sin embargo eso no significaba que no sucedería pronto.

Seguramente la rubia pronto se marcharía y ella no podría hacer nada al respecto.

**—Ye llegamos —**le habló susurrándole tiernamente.

—**Gracias por despertarme** —dijo Rachel sentándose en el asiento del auto, palmeó su rostro levemente un par de veces para espabilarse y después talló sus ojos. Sintió unas manos acariciando su cabello de arriba abajo, como si estuviera peinándolo, desde luego eran las manos de la rubia que estaba a un lado de ella.

ella suspiró mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de la morena, quería llevar un mechón a su nariz y poder aspirar el aroma a durazno pero no lo hizo, solo acomodó su cabello sobre su espalda y le sonrió aunque ella ni siquiera estaba viéndola. Sabía que la causa por la que Rachel no había dormido casi nada era su culpa, si no le hubiera dicho ella estaría perfectamente despierta para concentrarse en el examen que tenían ese día…

A lo lejos se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la entrada a clases. ¡Rayos! Se habían retrasado.

Rachel reaccionó rápidamente y sin darle tiempo al chofer para que abriera la puerta salió disparada del vehículo, caminó lentamente por la acera en lo que esperaba a que Quinn fuera detrás de ella, cuando por fin la muchacha llegó a su lado ambas apresuraron el paso para ir a su clase. Lo peor que podía pasarles era llegar tarde en día de exámenes.

Llegaron al salón y la puerta ya estaba cerrada, dentro de este se escuchaba la voz de la profesora dando las instrucciones. Quinn acercó su oído a la puerta e hizo una mueca. Ella podía hacer lo que siempre hacía, entrar a clase sin siquiera tocar la puerta, todos lo volteaban a ver, incluso los profesores pero no le importaba, la única gran diferencia del antes y el ahora era que estaba junto a Rachel y entrar de esa manera podría provocar mal entendidos.

Se decidió a hacer lo que cualquier chico normal haría, tocar la puerta.

Dio dos golpes a la puerta y escuchó como la profesora dejó de hablar para dirigirse a abrirla, ella dio un paso atrás para quedar junto a Rachel y la puerta se abrió.

**—Creí que no vendrían, jóvenes** —dijo la profesora, su rostro era neutro más no su voz que se escuchaba como si quisiera estrangularlas. Era la típica profesora de edad con anteojos pasados de moda que siempre estaba de mal humor y que le molestaba que la interrumpieran en clase.

—**Perdone la tardanza, ha sido mi culpa** —se disculpó Quinn y tuvo que tomar la mano de Rachel para que ella no dijera nada, después de todo era ella la que se había quedado dormida.

—**Adelante, pero tengan en claro que tienen un retardo. Ambas** —remarcó la última palabra mientras los dejaba entrar juntos y con sus manos entrelazadas a la clase. Rachel levantó la mirada para ver como Marley y Britt la observaban pícaramente, intentaban reprimir unas sonrisas e incluso una de sus amigas ya se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior tornándolo de un rojo intenso, no le sorprendería que al final de la clase corriera al baño por papel para limpiar la sangre de su labio.

Mientras ambas se sentaban en sus pupitres, una al lado de la otra, la clase coreo un "uuh" burlesco. Ambas negaron y observaron el pizarrón.

La profesora les entregó sus exámenes y después de volver a repetir las instrucciones empezó el examen. Rachel se sentía aun adormilada pero extrañamente el examen le parecía más sencillo de lo que imaginó, se sabía la mayoría de las respuestas. La suerte no corría de la misma manera por parte de Quinn que estaba teniendo dificultades para contestar las preguntas, dudó en un par y las dejó para contestar al final. La hora pasó más rápido de lo normal, cuando la profesora pasó por su lugar recogió los exámenes toda la clase suspiró, unos de alivio, entre ellos Rachel y otros de frustración, entre esos Quinn.

La castaña dirigió su mirada hacia su chica rubia pero antes de que pudiera hablar Marley y Britt la rodearon tomándola de ambas manos para ponerla de pie.

**—Te la devolvemos en unos minutos, Quinn** —dijo Britt sonriendo.

Rachel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus amigas la arrastraron por el salón, por el pasillo hasta llegar a los baños que antes de hablar se aseguraron de que estuvieran vacios.

—**Dime pillína. ¿Por qué llegaron tarde? —**preguntó Britt emocionada, ni siquiera intentaba ocultar el rostro pervertido que poseía en ese momento.

**—Me quedé dormida** —contestó con una verdad a medias.

**—¿Juntas?** —ahora fue el turno de Marley.

**—No** —mintió, sí técnicamente ella había estado dormida sobre Quinn pero ella no se había dormido así que no era un juntas, juntas, era un ¿Juntas separadas?—** Simplemente me quedé dormida, como cualquier chica de mi edad que no haya podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.**

—**Oh vamos, sé que has dejado de ser virgen** —soltó Marley el doble de emocionada.

Eso era horrible, si sus amigas pensaban que lo había hecho con Quinn que sería de toda el colegio entonces.

**—Solo para que quede claro sigo siendo virgen…**

—**En las vacaciones no respondiste ninguno de mis mails y dijiste que lo harías. Cuando llamé a tu casa Puck me dijo que habías dejado todo tipo de comunicacion en la casa antes de haberte ido a pasar las vacaciones a la casa de Quinn ¿Qué tienes que decir con eso?** —dijo Marley como si hubiera ganado la guerra.

**—Que fui a pasar las vacaciones en casa de Quinn JUNTO con mi familia** —remarcó—** y su familia, sin olvidar que tu britt tambien fuiste** — apuntando a la rubia de ojos azules.

—**Oh vamos, no me vas a decir que no hicieron nada en esas dos semanas… **— no le importo lo que dijo Rachel hace algunos segundos.

—**Que tú te estés revolcando en la cama junto al hermano de mi hermano no significa que yo haga lo mismo con Q… mi novia —**le dijo a su amiga.

**—En primer lugar Jake es increíble en la cama** —dijo Marley provocando que sus dos amigas hicieron muecas de repulsión— **Y en segundo lugar esto es sobre ti y la sexy modelo que tienes como novia.**

—**Bien solo para que te quede claro sigo siendo virgen, no hice nada con Quinn y cuando lo hagas con Jake por favor encárguense de arreglar la sala, ¿entendido?** —dijo Rachel antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta del baño.

—**Sabes que eso de decirle a tu mejor amiga que su medio hermano es bueno en la cama no es muy lindo** —dijo Britt regañando a Marley mientras seguían a Rachel— **Aparte de que es un pecado salir con el hermano de tu mejor amiga** —siguió aun después de que habían salido del baño y se dirigían nuevamente al salón de clases— **se más respetuosa.**

**—Ya, seré prudente cuando tú entregues tus trabajos a tiempo** —ahora era el turno de Marley para regañar a su amiga**—Seguramente olvidaste que hoy tenemos que entregar el proyecto de ciencias sociales.**

—**¿Teníamos tarea de Ciencias sociales?** —preguntó Rachel deteniéndose bruscamente a mitad de pasillo.

—**Sí, pero nosotras no llevamos ciencias sociales juntas** —dijo Marley—** Así que no te preocupes… ¿Ves? Si no la has hecho es porque en verdad estuviste haciendo cosas raras en las vacaciones…**

—**Ya déjala en paz** —Britt le dio un leve golpe a su amiga en la cabeza y caminó unos pasos más para acercarse a Rachel y entrelazar sus brazos— **No le hagas caso a esa niña pervertida, yo si te creo que aun sigues siendo vir…**

**—Te agradecería que no lo dijeras en el pasillo a todo volumen** —dijo la castaña dejando ver una sonrisa.

**—Claro** —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

**—¡Oh por dios!** —exclamó Marley, ambas chicas voltearon a ver a su amiga que tenía sus ojos clavados en su celular y una expresión de sorpresa—. **Estoy revisando las actualizaciones del blog y dice que Quinn ha aceptado un trabajo en el extranjero, es noticia de último momento.**

El corazón de Rachel se detuvo por un segundo, ella sabía que lo iba a aceptar pero… le dolía. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo que conducía al salón de clases en donde Quinn se había quedado, cuando llegó la observó, su frente estaba presionada contra el cristal de la ventana, sus ojos cerrados y tenía su celular en la mano, su dedo aun reposaba en la tecla de "enviar".

Entró al salón lentamente, ya no había nadie más ahí, y cerró la puerta tras ella, Quinn la escuchó pero no volteó hacía ella, no se sentía con el derecho de verla.

Rachel caminó hacía ella y la abrazó por la espalda, sintió todo el cuerpo de la rubia tensarse y luego tranquilizarse, suspiró y guardó su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

**—Luces como si estuvieras arrepentida de tu elección** —habló la morena después de varios minutos de haber permanecido en silencio.  
Aun seguía abrazándola por la espalda.

**—Me siento arrepentida de mi elección** —dijo Quinn.

Se volteó lentamente y Rachel la soltó para después ser envuelta fuertemente en los brazos de la súper modelo de la cual estaba enamorada, su primer amor…

—**No deberías estar arrepentida de tu elección, sabes que es lo correcto.**

—**Sé que es lo correcto para mi futuro, pero no siento que sea lo correcto para mi presente** —besó su mejilla— **No lo siento.**

**—Pronto sentirás que fue correcta tu elección** —desde ya estaba luchando porque su voz no se quebrara mientras decía esas palabras. ¿Separarse cuando apenas estaba iniciando?

**—¿Rachel?**

**—¿Quinn?** —le imitó y logró sacarle una sonrisa.

La rubia la observó, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y ella hizo lo mismo, sus pequeñas manos reposando sobre las mejillas de la rubia, sus ojos dejando ver cada sentimiento dentro de ellos.

**—Te voy a extrañar** —susurró ya sobre sus labios.

**—Yo también** —confesó y sus labios se unieron.

Quinn deslizó sus manos desde las mejillas de Rachel hasta su espalda y cintura, la atrajo lo más que pudo, la besó profundamente como aquella vez después de la fiesta de sus padres pero esta vez había algo diferente, había amor, por ambas partes. Quinn quería, quería decirle que la amaba, porque ¡dios! La había empezado a amar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue besarla y besarla hasta que su respiración se había agotado y aun así seguirla besando.

—**Mucho** —dijo Quinn mientras se habían detenido para tomar un poco de aire.

Y nuevamente se besaron porque ese iba a ser uno de sus últimos besos… Antes del adios.

* * *

**lo siento por la demora mis estudios me tiene colapsada pero ahora que tengo tiempo subi el nuevo capitulo :D saludos a todos las personas que leen la historia y si o si esta historia se va a poner muy buena :D xoxo**


	19. ¿jugamos a no enamorarnos? Parte 1

**capitulo 18**

Los días no duraban lo suficiente y las noches no eran distintas, ni siquiera el no dormir les alargaba su tiempo juntos, parecía el tiempo estaba en contra de ellas.

Los ojos de Rachel se cerraban por el sueño perdido de la noche anterior. Su cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro de Quinn quien reposaba su mejilla sobre la cima de esta, el profesor los volteaba a ver cada cinco minutos para verificar que siguieran despiertas o mínimo con los ojos abiertos, por el momento ninguna de las dos se había dormido en ninguna de las clases pero ya que esa era la última hora se sentían rendidas y no solo ellas, también los demás alumnos.

La noche anterior habían tenido una gran fiesta, en donde asistió casi todo el colegio con el fin de despedirse de Quinn.

Había sido una larga noche en donde ninguna de las dos se habían separado, no por su actuación de novias si no porque las chicas del colegio se le insinuaban a la modelo con atuendos provocativos y la mayoría ebrias. La rubia no era la único con problemas de ese tipo, a Rachel también se le habían insinuado chicos el doble de ebrios que las casi desnudas muchachas, los chicos eran peor que ellas, habían intentado tocarla de más en varias ocasiones.

La tercera vez que un chico se había acercado a Rachel los dientes de Quinn habían rechinado así que después de eso había sujetado la mano de la castaña durante toda la noche, ni siquiera se había detenido a ir al baño con tal de tenerla a su lado. Después de todo, sus horas juntos estaban contadas.

La fiesta había terminado después de las tres de la mañana, pero claro, solo a unos adolescentes se les ocurría hacer una fiesta un jueves cuando al día siguiente tenían clase a la primera hora del día.

Los parpados de Rachel cayeron pesadamente y se hubiera quedado dormida de no haber sido porque el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase se hizo presente por toda la escuela, todos los alumnos revivieron al escuchar ese glorioso sonido ya que todos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a llenar de murmullos el salón de clases, mientras se ocupaban de guardar sus pertenencias el profesor anunció algo sobre los exámenes de parcial y una junta respecto a la próxima graduación.

Un nudo en la garganta de la muchacha apareció y la hizo tragar, Quinn ni siquiera iba a poder graduarse con ellos, era triste, más de lo que quería admitir.

Sus lápices y su carpeta aun reposaban sobre la mesa de su pupitre pero no se sentía con la fuerza de guardar nada, solo quería dormir.

Sintió un par de brazos rodearla fuertemente y después un par de suaves labios rozar los suyos, sonrió pero no siguió el beso, solo abrió sus ojos y con ambas manos sobre el pecho de Quinn la empujó.

**—¿No quieres que te bese?** —le susurró al oído.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y empezó a guardar su carpeta y lápices dentro de su mochila, ni siquiera le importó en acomodar las cosas, solo las arrojó y ya.

**—Tengo mucho sueño —**dijo después de acomodarse la mochila en su hombro.

**—Yo también pero eso no me quita las fuerzas para besarte** —nuevamente se iba a acercar a Rachel pero ella se levantó de su silla evitando el beso.

No es que no quisiera besarla pero… bueno, sí, no quería besarla, no en ese momento cuando las miradas de toda la clase estaban sobre ellas o en ese momento en que sentía que alguna palabra "comprometedora" saldría de sus labios…

**—Vamos, aun tienes ropa que empacar** —dijo adelantándose a llegar a la puerta del salón.

Quinn se apresuró a ir detrás de ella y cuando la alcanzó pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la castaña.

**—Estás actuando extraña, ¿Pasa algo?** —le preguntó la rubia susurrándole tiernamente al oído.

En ese momento Rachel se sentía como las otras chicas del colegio, aquellas fanáticas de Quinn que se derretían por tenerla cerca. Ella sentía que se derretía cada vez que la rubia le susurraba de esa manera al oído.

**—Te lo dije, tengo sueño y por lo regular tiendo a ser rara cuando no he dormido en toda la noche** —esa excusa no se la creyó ni ella misma pero ambas decidieron dejarlo así.

Para complacerla Rachel se detuvo en el pasillo obligándola también a la rubia a detenerse y le dio un rápido beso sobre la comisura de sus labios, eso le bastó.

* * *

Estar enamorada apestaba cuando tenías que separarte de la persona que querías. ¿Por qué no simplemente le pedía a Rachel que fuera con ella? La respuesta era obvia, era egoísta siquiera pensar de esa manera.

Los ojos de Quinn no se habían separado ni un minuto de la chica desde que se había levantado de su lado para ir a jugar con Frank.

Era más lógico pensar que debería estar en su casa con sus padres ya que se iría a la tarde siguiente pero en lugar de eso prefirió ir a casa de Rachel en donde se sentía como en una familia, aun cuando el más pequeño de la casa se empeñaba en recibirla con un golpe en las canillas.

**—Deja de ver a mi hermana así o se te van a secar los ojos** —dijo Brenda atrayendo la atención de la rubia— **No puedo creer que después de un mes y medio te hayas dado cuenta de que te gusta mi hermana ¡de verdad!** —la pequeña copia de Rachel con años menos que ni se molestaba en bajar su voz, aun no le agradaba Quinn, para ser más sincera, la pequeña hermana tenía celos de la modelo— **Eres una tonta.**

No dijo nada, pues era verdad, había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta que la quería más de lo que imaginó. Era más que una tonta.

Cuando le había pedido a Rachel ser parte de su plan, lo había hecho porque pensó que no se enamoraría de ella por el simple hecho de ser una chica normal, gran estupidez de su parte, si algo aprendía de su trabajo era que no se debía juzgar por las apariencias pero ella siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

Cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, a su lado Brenda negaba con la cabeza, no la veía pero sabía que eso estaba haciendo.

—**Te juro que si mi hermana no sonríe después de que te vayas te iré a matar, no importa en donde estés** —le advirtió Brenda y nuevamente se concentró en la televisión.

**—Cuando tenga mi dirección te la mandaré por e-mail para que vayas a hacerlo** —musitó Quinn aun con sus ojos cerrados.

**—Parece que ya se llevan mejor —**dijo Rachel acercándose a ellas con el pequeño en brazos.

La rubia abrió sus ojos y la vio sentarse a su lado, Frank se sentó en las piernas de su hermana mayor y con un carrito de juguete empezó a trazar una pista de carreras en la pierna de Quinn, esto le provocó cosquillas y con una mano alborotó el cabello de pequeño.

—**Creo que es mejor a que te golpeé ¿no?** —dijo Rachel.

**—Sí, definitivamente** —pasó su brazo por los hombros de la castaña y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

**—Me dan nauseas** —murmuró Brenda por lo que solo Quinn logró escucharla.

Los padres de las muchachas entraron a la sala con un par de bandejas con pizza y bebidas para pasar esa noche. Todos se reunieron en la sala después de unos minutos y compartieron todo el tiempo que les fue posible, los padres de Rachel le tenían un gran cariño a Quinn por lo que no les importó que se quedara a dormir en su casa esa noche, sabían que era una buena chica, más de lo que la primera impresión les había dado el primer día que puso un pie en su casa.

Después de un maratón de películas y juegos de mesa Quinn y Rachel fueron los únicos que permanecieron en la sala, hablando de cosas sin sentido, ambas haciendo insinuaciones sobre sus sentimientos pero ninguna hablando honestamente.

A pesar de estar en mayo esa noche en especial se sentía un poco fría por eso ambas tuvieron la excusa de dormir juntas envueltas en la misma cobija.

* * *

Rachel fue la primera en despertarse, los brazos de Quinn la rodeaban fuertemente y su respiración le pegaba en el rostro, algo que no había sentido en toda la noche, sus manos reposaban sobre el pecho de la muchacha y una de ellas sujetaba una parte de la camiseta fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

No quería dejarla ir.

Probablemente eso se pudo haber evitado, si hubiera sido honesta con ella desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, no se estarían separando ese día.

Suspiró y como pudo salió de los brazos de Quinn. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, dormir en un sillón junto con una chica no era lo más cómodo que había aunque sí lo más tierno que podía sentir.

Era la segunda vez que dormía con ella.

Ya de pie y después de haber relajado un poco su cuerpo observó a la modelo, su rostro lucia cansado, su cabello con pequeñas ondulaciones caía en su frente, y a su cuerpo le hacía falta el calor de ella…

Negó con la cabeza y se fue al baño, lavó su rostro y después sus dientes, se observó en el espejo, pasara lo que pasara, sintiera lo que sintiera, ese día debía sonreír hasta que Quinn atravesara la puerta en el aeropuerto.

Salió del baño y caminó hasta el sillón para despertarlo, se inclinó frente a ella y acarició su cabello con una mano haciéndolo despertar casi inmediatamente.

**—Que bien que despiertas** —dijo sonriendo.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en el sillón, estiró sus brazos al frente como excusa para atraerla hacia su pecho. La atrajo tanto como le fue posible, Rachel no se esperaba ese movimiento por lo que aun no reaccionaba completamente, sus brazos se quedaron en sus costados, ni siquiera intentó abrazarla.

Sintió los labios de Quinn sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, ella estaba medio sentada sobre la rubia.

**—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** —le dijo con voz ronca.

Rachel solo asintió.

**—¿Es egoísta de mi parte pensar que tú sientes algo por mí?** —le preguntó.

La piel de la castaña se erizó al escuchar esas palabras. Estúpida Quinn, ella se había prometido no decirle nada pero tampoco quería mentirle.

Permaneció en silencio hasta que la rubia se puso de pie, aun sosteniéndola en sus brazos, aclaró su garganta y le volvió a repetir la misma pregunta solo que esta vez más fuerte.

**—¿Es egoísta de mi parte pensar que tú sientes algo por mí?**

Dejó de abrazarla para poder acunar su rostro entre sus manos y poder verla fijamente a los ojos, necesitaba escuchar su respuesta.

De aquello que saliera de sus labios dependía todo.

* * *

**un capitulo mas y cambiara toda la historia y pasara un tiempo tambien sorry por el retraso es q no habia tenido tiempo por mis ultimas pruebas.**

**saludos a todos y XOXO. ;)**


	20. ¿Jugamos a no enamorarnos? Parte 2

**capitulo 19**

El camino al aeropuerto no fue muy animado, en el auto todo estaba silencioso, incluso a Rachel le pareció que el chofer se sentía triste por tener que ir a dejarla.

Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre los cristales impecables del auto, hasta el clima estaba contra de ellas.

Cuando bajaron del auto la lluvia ya azotaba fuertemente, ¿cómo era posible que en mayo estuviera lloviendo de esa manera? Pero al parecer Quinn había verificado el pronóstico del tiempo antes de salir de casa porque llevaba una sombrilla lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlas a ambas.

Tener que esperar dos horas en el aeropuerto para partir era una tortura, todo sería mejor si llegaran y se fueran rápidamente, ahorrarían partidas dolorosas y cientos de lágrimas de personas que se separaban en esas puertas.

Los padres de Quinn llegaron media hora después y se reunieron con ellas, por suerte Quinn no se iría sola, sus padres irían con ella, tenían que hacerlo, después de todo trabajaban juntos como familia.

Durante la próxima media hora llegó la familia de Rachel pero se mantuvieron alejados de ellas, habían ido porque pensaron que su hija iba a necesitar apoyo después de la partida de la modelo.

Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia mientras recordaba la pregunta que le había hecho esa misma mañana y la respuesta que le había dado.

_—¿Es egoísta de mi parte pensar que tú sientes algo por mí?_

_Le había preguntado pero ya que se negaba a mentirle solo le contestó:_

_—Es egoísta._

Enterró el rostro en el brazo de la rubia conteniéndose las lágrimas, si le hubiera dicho otra cosa Quinn habría renunciado a ir a ese trabajo, en ese momento les dolería a ambas pero en un futuro iban a ver que todo había valido la pena, las mentiras, los secretos, el dolor…

El equipaje de la modelo y de sus padres estaba en revisión y ya que no eran necesarios ahí Quinn decidió que era el momento de secuestrar a Rachel.

La tomó de la mano y se la llevó de nuevo hasta el estacionamiento, la lluvia ya se había detenido por lo que no fue necesario tomar la sombrilla.

Cuando llegaron al auto el chofer abrió la puerta y dejó ver en el interior una enorme caja forrada con papel amarillo y tenía hoyos.

—S**é que esto no es lo que querías** —habló Quinn—** Pero fue una de las pocas cosas que logré saber que querías** —la sorpresa en el rostro de Rachel se notaba fácilmente. Quinn se inclinó para poder entrar en el auto y tomar la caja, se escuchó un sonido, como un chillido y después un brusco movimiento en el interior— **Feliz cumpleaños** —le dijo entregándole la caja que apenas si podía sostener.

Levantó la tapa de la caja y del interior saltó un cachorro golden retriever café, los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron y una sonrisa verdadera se dibujó en su rostro.

Tomó al cachorro en sus brazos que movía la cola rápidamente, el cachorrito, como si fuera su dueña de toda la vida, lamió su mejilla un par de veces.

—Hey eso es mío —dijo Quinn refiriéndose a la mejilla de la castaña.

—Hoy no es mi cumpleaños —dijo sonriente.

—Lo sé, es en dos semanas pero ya que no estaré por aquí quería darte esto, dijiste que era para Lissa pero estoy segura que lo cuidarás tú…

—Gracias, es perfecto.

—Sé que eso no es lo que querías pedirme desde el inicio, nunca me lo dijiste ¿Quisieras decírmelo ahora?

Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en el cachorro que aun sostenía en sus brazos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su boca se sintió repentinamente seca.

Lo que ella quería era tan tonto que hasta le daba pena pronunciarlo, apostaba que nadie pensaría en algo tan tonto.

Aclaró su garganta.

—**Una flor** —dijo finalmente, los ojos de Quinn se abrieron tan grandes como les fue posible— **Se llama chocolate cosmos, esa flor significa "el final del amor", no me interesa su significado realmente. Huele a chocolate y vainilla pero está extinta, hay clones de esa flor pero es muy difícil conseguirla, desde pequeña he querido una flor de esas** —suspiró y fijó su mirada en la rubia que la observaba tiernamente—** Sé que es tonto pero es algo que siempre he querido.**

**—No es tonto en absoluto. Sabes que habría hecho lo imposible por conseguirte una…**

**—Pero está bien, porque sé que lo harías.**

Ambos se sonrieron pero fueron interrumpidos por el chofer de Quinn.

—**Disculpe mi interrupción, pero faltan pocos minutos, señorita Fabray.**

**—Sí —**asintió Quinn y tomó de la mano a Rachel.

Entraron nuevamente al aeropuerto, ahora con un cachorrito. Los ojos de Lissa se iluminaron al ver al perrito por lo que corrió hasta su hermana y se lo pidió.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y cuando menos acordaron una voz femenina empezó a llamar a los pasajeros del vuelo en donde Quinn se tenía que ir.

Solo Rachel pudo entrar hasta la sala de espera gracias a un permiso que pidieron los padres de Quinn. Primero se marcharon sus padres y se despidieron de ella con fuertes abrazos y un "hasta pronto".

Y ahora seguía Quinn.

—**Jamás había tenido que decirle adiós a alguien** —dijo Quinn.

Sostuvo las manos de la castaña entre las suyas, se sentían frías aunque la temperatura en el lugar había empezado a elevarse.

—**¿Tan solitaria eras?** —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa—** Se supone que yo soy la antisocial del colegio.**

Eso le sacó una sonrisa.

—**Adiós, Quinn —**dijo Rachel, por suerte su voz no sonaba triste como creyó que iba a estar en ese momento, ciertamente le ayudaba la sonrisa que ella tenía en su rostro.

**—¿No me vas a dar beso de despedida? —**preguntó curvando su labio inferior hacia afuera.

**—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?** —se cruzó de brazos más sin embargo no podía borrar la sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de tristeza, por cierto —**Después de todo, nosotras siempre jugamos** —dijo Rachel.

—**Entonces ¿Jugamos a no enamorarnos?** —le preguntó Quinn, levantó ambas cejas casi como si estuviera coqueteando y antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna palabra la atrajo y la besó.

La besó profundamente, como si su propósito fuera dejarla sin respiración o hacer sangrar sus labios. Hubo una segunda llamada que ellas no escucharon porque la unión de sus labios era más importante que eso. Delineó los labios de la castaña con su lengua para después morder levemente su labio inferior, quería besarla de una manera que ella lo recordara durante el tiempo que estarían separadas.

Los brazos de Rachel subieron hasta el cuello de la modelo y se presionó contra la rubia para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Quinn deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica y la saboreó detenidamente, grabándose, memorizando el sabor de su boca, después acarició su lengua lentamente provocando que ella lanzara un gemido sólo para Quinn.

Alguien pasó junto a ellos y los golpeó haciendo detener su beso bruscamente, voltearon a varias direcciones pero no vieron a nadie, seguro fue un pasajero con prisa.

Nuevamente se besaron pero esta vez fue algo menos profundo y con más prisa.

**—Ya me vas a dejar sin respiración** —dijo Rachel apartándose de la rubia

—**Tú tienes la culpa por besar tan bien —**le dijo Quinn.

—**Tú tienes la culpa por enseñarme.**

—**No quiero saber que estés besando a otro chico así** —una de sus manos se deslizó desde la mejilla de la castaña hasta sus labios en donde los delineó completamente.

**—Yo puedo besar a…**

La silenció con otro beso.

—**No seas tan ruda conmigo** —apoyó su frente en la de ella— **O te llevaré conmigo aunque debas ir sentada sobre mí en el avión.**

Ambas rieron y la irritante voz femenina apagó sus risas.

—**Me tengo que ir** —dijo como si no fuera obvio.

**—Cuídate.**

**—Tú también.**

**—No hables con extraños.**

Ambas rieron.

—**Tendré que hacerlo, pero tú no ayudes a extraños para la próxima.**

—**Lo pensaré** —sus frentes aun seguían unidas y ahora ambas habían cerrado sus ojos, era menos doloroso así.

**—Te llamaré aunque tenga que hacerlo por medio de señales de humo** —suspiró para evitar que su voz se quebrara— **Sé que es egoísta pero extráñame.**

Ella negó sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

_-Última llamada_- volvió a repetir la mujer de los altavoces.

**—Te tienes que ir** —dijo Rachel.

Separaron sus frentes y ambas suspiraron profundo como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, sus miradas permanecieron entrelazadas hasta que ambas las desviaron hacia diferentes direcciones.

Quinn empezó a caminar de espaldas observándola.

**—Adiós** —le dijo antes de darse media vuelta.

**—Adiós** —dijo tragándose el nudo en la garganta.

Después observó la espalda de la rubia, apretó sus labios e inclinó su cabeza.

**—Rachel** —escuchó su nombre y levantó su cabeza, Quinn la observaba a punto de entrar por el pasillo, había personas en el lugar que ya habían empezado a reconocer a la modelo, después de todo no se había molestado en cubrirse, más sin embargo nadie hacia nada, solo la observaban, ni siquiera tomaban fotos. Lo que fuera no les importó a ninguna de los dos, la rubia abrió su boca y esa palabra dejó congelada a la Rachel hasta que una azafata la tomó del brazo para alejarlo de su vista.

Las puertas se cerraron y Rachel limpió una lágrima que apenas había querido hacer su aparición, suspiró y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Caminó con la mirada baja hasta llegar con un guardia que le pidió el pase de color verde que le había permitido entrar hasta la sala de espera de los pasajeros.

**—¿Se encuentra bien?** —le había preguntado el hombre y ella con una sonrisa fingida asintió.

Salió de ahí para ir a buscar a su familia pero solo encontró al cachorrito que la esperaba en donde antes habían estado, el perrito agitaba la cola y lamió las lágrimas que habían empezado a bañar su rostro.

**—Yo también te quiero** —dijo recordando el "Te quiero" que Quinn le acababa de gritar antes de subir al avión.

* * *

**:O si Quinn se fue pero les tengo que decir que la historia continuara pero aca si se vienen los cambios y espero que continuen leyendo mi historia y solo puedo contarles que pasa un tiempo para que Quinn y Rachel se vean. saludos y nos vemos en otra actualizacion :* XOXO.**


End file.
